Dead Inside
by CourtneyBluestreak
Summary: "I'm slowly losing it. Depression. Anger. Amy's noticed. Tails and the others have noticed. The darkness inside me, constantly raking its claws against my heart...begging to be set free. Now, Egghead's found a new power source and Amy is the soul to it's very existence. I can't lose her. Being a hero won't save her now"-Rated T DARK SONIC SONAMY *NEW* Chapter 21! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Anger Management

BEFORE WE BEGIN, PLEASE READ!

Hi! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading this! I have written over 20 Sonic Series Fanfictions. I just found this site about a year ago and I'm finally posting ALL of them!

So before I begin, you must know some things.

My stories are based off of the Sonic Games almost entirely, of course with a few exceptions- these are my fanfics after all.

The "Lore"(if you will) of my stories contains these facts.

*My fan character General Thomas the Hedgehog (also called Tom) is/was Sonic's trainer/counselor/father figure. Sonic's parents are dead, killed by Eggman a long time ago. Sonic lived with his uncle and aunt until he was old enough to be on his own (which of course was pretty young) but, Tom was the one who helped Sonic through many personal struggles and encouraged him to become who he is today.

*I am a HUGE Sonamy fan. And usually in my stories it's CreamXTails, KnucklesXRouge, VectorXVanilla, ShadowXMariaXfancharacter(sometimes), SilverXBlaze

*They live on Mobius with humans.

If I have something new, I WILL explain it before the story. I hate reading a story and there's this random fan character I know nothing about. It makes it very confusing! :P

ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anger Management**

**July 1st, 4:30pm**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

"It's called a journal, Sonic…"

"W-why the heck would I need something like that? Chicks do that kind of crap when they need to let out their "feelings" and "emotions"…more like what they're feeling when it's their time of the month…"

Tom tapped his foot with impatience. I sat in front of his desk with a confused, pained expression. I glanced down at my fist. My glove was off, revealing busted, bleeding knuckles.

Tom had been noticing the slight change in my behavior over the last two years or so. I was now 21. I lived on my own in an apartment downtown across the street from Knuckles and Rouge, who were now married. I'm still the same guy. Same Sonic the Hedgehog. Carefree, loved adventures and danger, never stopped running…

But, "never stopping" was what had got me in trouble on this warm afternoon.

Tails was a junior in high school (although he's smarter than any rocket scientist). I needed to pick him up from school that day. Tails' tornado was in the shop from crashing from a new prototype engine earlier that week.

Tails's attitude had changed slightly too. Some would say for the better, some (like me) would say for the worse. He had this attitude to prove that he was a lot more mature…but he treated me like an arrogant fool.

...Okay, I am arrogant. I'll admit that. But, I'm no fool…

So sometimes…it led to fights. And this time, Tails had brought up a pretty sensitive topic about me…and I punched my brother in the face.

"What the heck did Tails say to make you THAT mad at you anyway?" Tom asked.

"It's none of your business-"

Tom interrupted, clearing his throat, "I believe it is…being your counselor…and friend…"

I growled and lolled my head back, rolling my eyes. "Fine!…He…He brought up…me and Amy's relationship…"

Tom immediately started to snicker and I just huffed.

Amy and I weren't together of course. The same ol' , same ol' still happened. Her chasing, me evading.

Amy was now 18…and just about the most gorgeous thing around. She had opened her own cafe about a block from my apartment and it was a huge hit.

I could go on and on about Amy…she was a woman. A beautiful, gorgeous young woman. She was still in love with me but had matured so much, I was really starting to think maybe it was about time that I settled down with her.

Oh yeah…guess I forgot to mention a significant fact about me. I've been in love with Amy since I met her. I love her more than anything in the world. I love her more than running, more than my passions, more than the freedom I was fighting for.

But…it's been eleven years since I met her…and I've NEVER told her.

You know the story behind Amy and I. I'm her self proclaimed boyfriend, she's in love with me, she screams her love for me on rooftops, she's basically a stalker, she clings to me whenever she sees me, yadda yadda yadda…

But seriously... I'm confessing this now. I've always known she'd be the love of my life, and I'd be really happy with her... But, because I've gone so long without showing her any feelings. I just don't know… I'm dying to tell her...

But I do have a reason for that-Eggman. If he found out that I was in love with a girl, he'd kill her. He's already stripped me from my parents. He wouldn't be afraid to kill someone I love again.

And, not that I'm not strong enough to protect her. I am. But…being in a relationship with me has its consequences. It's dangerous and life threatening. And, I just feel like it would be selfish to put an amazing person like Amy through that.

I had confessed my feelings about Amy to Tom though at least…gotta let SOME steam off my chest.

"What did he say about you and Amy that got you riled up?" Tom asked to take the topic further.

I still looked down. _Tails has a mouth on him…where the heck did he get it from? I can't hurt-_

"Sonic?"

"Eh…" I finally replied, "It's not important what he said…it just made me mad…let's just say he's got a mouth now…and I don't appreciate it…"

"So…it made you mad enough to physically harm your own brother?"

I thought about it. No. It wasn't THAT bad.

Tom just sighed and turned his eyes to his watch. "It's getting late…just take the journal Sonic. For me, at least. It'll give me peace of mind that I've done at least something to help with your anger and depression issues, okay?"

Well, guess it's all on the table now...

So...I'm going through a depression and...maybe... I have anger management issues.

Every time someone said it, it hit me like a brick. Sonic the Hedgehog has anger management issues and is struggling with depression? Can't be.

But, like every "star", whether it's a celebrity or "world's greatest hero", goes through it sometime. The world had started to really take a toll on my emotions. Living everyday pretending like everything's "Right Oh!" when it's really not, was getting really frustrating. And, those damn tabloids and paparazzi's...doesn't help matters either.

But, I had lived in the world of "fame" for half of my life. I should be able to take all of that by now, right? But, it wasn't any of that. It was definitely something else. I knew what was wrong…but I didn't really know how to handle it, or explain it for that matter. So, how could anyone help me?

But, why I wanted to figure out my feelings quickly was another story. Along with this depression and anger…I'm struggling with my dark side more now than ever. I can feel it deep within my soul, like a caged monster that rakes its claws against the bars day and night and is only unleashed when it found the "weak" or "sensitive areas". "Sensitive areas" meaning my past sins, the death of my family, and the most important…the people I love.

Dark Sonic as everybody calls it, awakens the most when a loved one of mine is hurt or put into a deadly situation. When I just can't handle the pressure and the hate I unfortunately have for whoever has hurt a loved one. I'll always "win" the battle when I'm dark…but it's usually through death…and as much as I will refuse to kill even Eggman, get me mad enough, I will tear you apart.

I huffed and snatched the small, black journal off Tom's desk. "Fine…but what the heck do I write in it? If I do at all…"

"Anything Sonic!" Tom explained, "Whatever's on your mind, vent on the pages, write what you're doing that day, that kind of stuff!"

Lame…

I rolled my eyes and threw the journal in my bag. _I'll just hide it… _I thought, _Besides, if the guys found out I was keeping a journal, I'd get soooo much crap. Not to mention, they'd probably use it against me…_

"Thanks Tom…I guess…I'll see you next week!" I cried before taking a step toward the door. Tom stood up and popped his neck before sighing.

"So, what is the fastest hedgehog on Mobius doin' tonight? Partying?"

"Ha ha! Tom, you've known me since I was seven years old. Do I party?"

"Not much I guess…"

"Yeah…cause come on! I am the party! If there's any partying goin' on, it's cause I'm around!"

Tom rolled his eyes as I bragged on myself. At least my self esteem hasn't gone yet….

"Heh heh heh…" I snickered as I continued towards the door, "Nah…I don't think I'm doing anything…may just go home and actually take a nap!"

Tom eyed me. "Sonic…the only reason I had asked if you were doing anything was because I KNEW you had something to do. Something that always seems to slip your slightly, dull blue brain…Do I really have to be your daily planner all the time?"

"Huh, what?"

"You have BIG plans tonight…you know, the plans you've been half dreading all week…"

I stared at Tom with wide, lost eyes. "Big plans? How big?!"

"Plans that may cost you your life if you don't go-"

"DAMNIT!" I screamed, "I've got that date with Amy! She's gonna KILL me!"

My heart raced. DATE WITH AMY. Can't believe I forgot. Why is it that the most important person in my life always gets put at the back of my mind?!

* * *

Whoop, Whoop! First Chapter Down! I promise...it gets way more exciting than this. Just had to get all the boring details out there.

Do me a favor...click next chapter please and thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: The Fast Side

**Chapter 2: The Fast Side**

**July 1st, 4:55pm**

**Amy Rose Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

I sat on a swing in Ruby Park outside of Central City. I was waiting for him. The day had finally arrived. I was going on a date with my love, Sonic. I just hoped he didn't pull the "I forgot" excuse, or the "Eggman attacked! I'm so sorry!" card.

_Please…_I thought, _just this once…don't let anything happen. Don't let Eggman attack, No paparazzi's…please…_

I gasped and sat up quickly when my bangs blew in the sudden gust of wind that swirled around my body. That only meant one thing was on its way.

"Sonic!" I cried as my blue hero appeared in front of me.

He smiled and walked up to me. "Heeeyyyyaaa Ame's! Surprised? I'm not late!"

I giggled. I was VERY surprised actually. Sonic took my hand. "Alright so, you got any first date jitters?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sonic…as much as I love you…I'm not freakishly nervous around you anymore…you're like my best friend!"

"Aw, we can't have that! This is supposed to be a romantic, dinner date! Friends don't do that kind of stuff!"

I blushed as Sonic began to pull me along. This was actually happening. I was on a date with Sonic

I noticed Sonic glance me up and down. I was wearing my favorite blue, baby doll dress with brown fringed boots. My hair was down. It was so long now, which I personally thought made me look way older. I still wore my red headband every once in a while, but on this particular evening I wasn't wearing it leaving my bangs hanging in my face slightly. Sonic smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous, Ame's…just to let ya know," he said softly with a wink. I smiled, my cheeks burning scarlet.

"Thank you…So where are we going?"

"Wherever you wanna go!"

I bit my lip. I had been dreaming this date up in my head before he arrived. I really wanted to do something I've never done before. And, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"This may be a strange request…though you may absolutely love it…but…can you take me running?" I asked. Sonic's eyes widened. He stopped.

"You wanna run?!"

"Or…well maybe you could just like…carry me or something cause I can't keep up. I know I've been kinda running with you before, just amongst battles…but I really wanna experience what you enjoy! Why you love running so much!"

Sonic gazed at me. Sonic and me had become very close friends. But, we didn't talk much about dating or our future anymore...or at least I didn't bring it up. I guess as I grew up, I started to realize if I was ever going to get with Sonic...I had to chill out about the whole marriage thing. Especially since we argued every time I brought it up. So, we just didn't talk about "personal" things anymore.

But, one "personal" thing everyone knows about Sonic was he had a deep passion for running. He loved it more than anything and everything. Heck, if running was a girl, I'd be doomed.

"I'm gonna go REALLY fast!" he cried. It looked like he believed that I was going to back out. I just smiled.

"I know! Go as fast as you want!"

"You better not throw up!"

I laughed and Sonic turned from me. "Hop on my back and hold on tight. I'll be able to run faster that way."

I smiled. My heart pounded hard and fast. I climbed on his back wrapping my arms around his neck enough to support myself. I blushed again when Sonic wrapped his arms around my lower thighs to support me.

"Allright Ame's…you ready?!"

"No…but let's do this!"

He took a starting stance. "Scream if you want me to stop! Ready! GO!"

In a flash quicker than lightening, Sonic sped off. I gasped as the wind hit my face like a brick. It took my breath away and tears streamed from my eyes as if I was on a high, fast roller coaster. It was absolutely amazing.

"Sonic! This is so exhilarating!"

"Ha ha! I know! And I haven't even got up to full speed! Just wait!"

I felt a kind of pull as Sonic picked up speed. Everything was a blur except for what was in front of us in the distance. "Almost at full speed Ame's!" Sonic cried, "When that happens, you're gonna hear a loud bang, cause I'll be past the sound barrier!"

"You're just now reaching the speed of sound?!"

"Amy! It feels like we started running almost a moment ago! But in real time, we've only been gone from the park for not even a second! THAT is how fast we're going!"

Crazy…I couldn't fathom it. It was so unbelievable! "This…is incredible!"

"Just wait! It gets better!" he cried. He sounded so passionate talking about it.

After about five more seconds in our time, I screamed as a loud bang seemed to shatter the earth around us. I opened my eyes and gasped. Because we were moving faster than sound, everything was silent. The sun was like a blazing comet above us and our surroundings were like a painted picture that had been splashed with water and smeared to make all the colors blur together.

"Sonic…it's beautiful!" I cried. But my voice didn't come until seconds after I had said anything. Sonic smiled when he heard and his mouth started moving, no sound coming out. Seconds after that I heard, "Isn't it? This is why I love it! You can't go ANYWHERE on this planet to find something like this! It's like it's just you and me in a bizarre universe. And, although it seems chaotic…it's absolutely peaceful…nothing can touch us here…Kinda romantic huh?"

Romantic? I'll say! I wished it was an actual place. I mean, we were still on Mobius. I just wished that what we were seeing was a totally different place in the universe like he said. And, Sonic and I would be the only ones with the privilege to see and enjoy it.

I grinned and hugged him around the neck. "It sure is Sonic…Hey, but how do you know when to stop?"

All of the sudden, Sonic jerked back. I screamed and held onto him tighter. Loud sounds came back into play and the blurry picture transformed into the city.

Sonic came to a complete stop in front of a cafe. "Don't ask me how I know my directions…it's kinda just instinct."

I slid off his back. My body was shaking and I breathed hard. "W-whoaaa…that was crazy!"

My legs wobbled as I walked. Sonic snickered and helped support me as we entered the cafe. We took a seat next to each other in a booth and both ordered a strawberry milkshake.

I laughed along with him as we carried on a conversation. The waitress came back with our milkshakes. I smiled and stuck my straw in, immediately starting to sip.

As we drank, we talk about random stuff like movies and music and stuff that happened to us when we were kids. I was having a lot of fun…and I was hoping that Sonic was too.

But, of course with my luck, something always comes to spoil.

I noticed Sonic get very tense all of the sudden and he perked up, looking over at the door. I looked over as well.

Shadow walked through the door over to the bar. We could hear that he ordered coffee before looking over at us. He smirked and walked over, taking the seat across from us in the booth.

"Faker…what're you doin' here?" Sonic growled. I sighed. Here we go again…

"Came to get some coffee…" Shadow snapped, "…So, you two out on that date finally? The one she's been bugging you about for eleven years?"

Sonic glanced at me and smiled slightly before replying, "Yeah actually Shadow, we are! And, we're having lots of fun…until the buzz kill came in-"

"Oh, shut the hell up-"

"Can it, Ultimate Freak Show…So…you been doing anything lately?"

"If you mean "doing anything" by "projects" or what you call "adventures"…then no…" Shadow said coldly, "Haven't seen the doctor in over six months…"

"Me neither…I'm starting to get kinda bored…"

Shadow scoffed. "You think all of this is fun?!"

Uggghhh…I hate when they fight. I mean, it's humorous at times, I'll say. BUT NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FIRST DATE!

Sonic smirked at Shadow's question."…Not all of it…in fact none of it…but it's my life…so I deal…even if…"

I looked up when Sonic's words trailed off. There…was a weird look in his eyes. Almost like there wasn't any life in them. _He looks so sad…_I thought, _And he was talking about his life…why would Sonic be sad about his life?_

"Sonic, what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was babying him in front of Shadow.

Sonic looked at me. He shook his head. "Huh? Nothing…Ha ha, nothing."

I crossed my arms firmly. _I'll find out when we're alone…he can't hide anything from me...I know him all to well..._

Shadow got his coffee and took a sip. "Humph, well I guess I'll be on my way. Later Faker…Rose…"

Sonic just rolled his eyes and I waved goodbye.

Later, we had some fun at the amusement park there in the city. Then, we decided when it was dark we would do something I've always wanted to do with him: Stargazing.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Touched Softly

**Chapter 3: Never Touched Softly**

**July 1st, 9:39pm**

**Amy Rose Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

"Sonic…"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Be honest…what was wrong earlier? You looked so sad when you were talking about your life…I've never seen you like that…"

We held hands walking out by the beach. My heart was beating so fast. The date had gone so well…I was just hoping and praying for one thing.

That he'd finally ask me to be his girl.

But…I had no idea if the date, the flirting, and holding my hand was just for show cause he was trying to be nice…or that Sonic did have feelings for me. He's the most difficult person to read. Decoding his thoughts is as hard as it is for me not to love him.

For a moment as Sonic thought the question over, the only thing that we could hear was the tide pulling in and out. Finally, Sonic stopped and took a seat in the sand, pulling me down as well.

"Can you keep a secret, Ame's?"

"You can tell me anything, Sonic. You know that…"

Sonic sighed and slid his hands under the sand. "I'm…kinda going through some stuff…Okay, screw it. I'm majorly...depressed…"

"Sonic…why?"

He shrugged. "I really don't wanna talk about it…just understand that, okay?"

My eyes saddened as I looked at him. He did look depressed. There was no life in his jade green eyes and no constant smile on his lips.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck, slightly. He loves it when I do that, he admitted at one time. He says it feels comforting. And he definitely needed a comforting touch right then, "If you want to talk about it…I'm here." I said softly.

Sonic smiled at me, blushing slightly. "I know…thanks Amy."

We gazed into each others green eyes for a moment. I really wanted to know what he was going through. He always helps me through hardships. I wanted to help him.

I broke our stare by doing my signature soft kiss on his cheek. Sonic laughed. "Agghhh, Ame's! Don't make things awkward!"

"It's a romantic, dinner date remember!"

"Yeah…but I never said anything about kisses…"

I smiled big and leaned in to give him another one. Sonic backed away, smiling as well. "Amy! Ha ha! Stop!"

I tackled him to the ground, giggling, giving him a big, long, soft kiss on the cheek. Sonic just laid there, surrendering, rolling his eyes but he looked like he was enjoying it all the same. I noticed halfway through the kiss that I was more on the side of his lips than his cheek.

After a moment of giving him soft pecks, Sonic pushed me off playfully, wiping my lipgloss residue from his cheek. "You got waaayyyy too close to the lips girl. Better watch it!"

I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed. Sonic snickered and stood up, helping me up as well. "Better getcha home…It's been fun Ame's. Don't know why I screwed around all these years and refused to take you."

"Don't know why either, loser!" I punched him playfully in the arm. Sonic laughed and I gasped when he picked me up bridal style. I absolutely adore when he does that…cause I'm just inches from his hypnotizing eyes...

He carried me all the way back to my apartment. We didn't talk about much, just life and such but then Sonic asked a very personal, very random question.

"Amy…have you ever been kissed?"

I blushed and gulped, "No…Why?"

"I don't know…just wondering…I've never been either so-"

"Whoah!"

I literally jumped out of his arms at the news. Sonic had never been kissed?! Surely he was joking!

"Seriously? You've NEVER been kissed?"

Sonic shrugged. "No…is that surprising?"

I looked away. I mean, heck I was ecstatic that he had never been kissed! But…at the same time, I wondered why? "Well kinda…I mean, there's millions of girls out there that would die to have a kiss from you…"

"Yeah…but none of those girls I have seen have been good enough for me to kiss…that may sound a bit rude…but I mean, I'm not just gonna kiss anyone. The girl I share my kiss with will be the last, you know?"

I stared at him in shock. So, there WAS a romantic side to Sonic. He only wanted to kiss one girl and be in love with that girl for the rest of his life. I was kinda like that too…although Sonic didn't know who the girl was…and I REALLY hoped Sonic was the one.

"Wow…so you're kind of a hopeless romantic, huh?" I asked.

"Well…not hopeless…more like hopeful!"

He winked and we continued to walk. Sonic laughed. "Though you've shown me plenty of love, huh?"

My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks blush a dark scarlet.

Sonic looked at me and probably noticed my discomfort. "I-I didn't mean that to come out like a bad thing or anything," he stuttered, "…I just meant…"

He huffed, "Ya know Ame's…like, in like…a relationship…you got the friendship, the commitment, and the physical part of it all…You're the only person that has ever given me all three…"

"Whoa what?! I mean Sonic I'm flattered but…I just kissed you on the cheek..."

"Amy…I'm not trying to make this weird. I'm saying…like before Tails gave me a hug on my eleventh birthday, I hadn't had a hug from someone since my parents died. And, Knuckles was my first actual friend. You were the first girl to kiss me on the cheek since my mother. Because of the life I live in…I get the friendship kind of love from everyone out there. Everybody loves me…it's almost annoying…but…not many people actually love me for me…and not many people hug and kiss me…so I guess that's why I kind of freak out when people do…I don't get it often…In fact, the only thing that touches me is pain…a-and bullets and fire..."

Sonic stared at the ground as if he was reviewing what he had just said. I was now almost in tears. To think Sonic had lived a life of chaos and had never been touched softly.

But, according to him, except by me. I was the only one who had ever given him such a thing.

"Sonic…that's…that's so heartbreaking…" I choked. I wanted to cradle him in my arms and never let him go.

"….This has got to be another one of those secrets okay?" he laughed slightly, "I've never let any of this out…it feels weird to know that I just told you those really deep feelings…"

"Why?"

Sonic huffed and sighed, "Aggh…my brains overloading…Ha ha, well we're here at your apartment anyways."

As much as I hated to, I decided to just drop the subject for the night. I walked up the steps to my door and turned to him, "Well, I'll see you later Sonic..."

"Yeah, good night Ame's…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"We…We should definitely do this again sometime…O-okay?"

I smiled and nodded. He was blushing so red, I could see it in the dark.

Before going inside, I turned and threw my arms around him softly…trying to make it one of the softest hugs I had ever given him. I heard him sigh a little and he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back for once. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek once more before we broke. I walked inside and Sonic sped off.

I laid back on my bed. My heart was about to explode with happiness.

_You know what Amy_, I thought to myself, _Yeah, he hasn't asked you to be his girl yet…but give him time. You know Sonic better now and that he has a very deep personality. He's also going through a tough time…You gotta chill..._

I smiled to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming of him once again.

* * *

**July 2nd, 12:52am**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

**_Well…today is the first day to write in this thing…_**

**_Today was good…I think. Not too great at this kind of stuff._**

**_Don't know what to write._**

I placed my pen down for a second to think. I had NO idea what to write.

_Guess I could talk about my day…_I thought. I picked up my pen again.

**_Today I woke up, went running which was great! Then, had to go to Tom's for counseling…_**

**_My depression and anger problems are getting worse. I don't know how to make it stop. Tails and me got into a fight and I pissed him off. He told me he was tired of my crap and that I should just man up and fuck Amy..._**

I sighed. I couldn't believe my quiet, little brother had said something like that.

**_I ended up punching him in the face. He's so pissed at me. But, I could seriously care less._**

Man…my anger was already coming out in my writing…

**_Then after counseling, I went on a date with my love, Amy finally after all these years. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. When I asked her what she wanted to do, she told me she wanted to do the one thing I thought I would NEVER hear her ask. Running! She wanted to go running with me. How awesome is that?_**

**_Her eyes are like emeralds. No joke. Or...something beautiful like that._**

**_I can't swim...but I wouldn't mind taking a dive in those eyes. _**

**_Amy..._****_. _**

_I think I need to put this away for the night_, I thought to myself after chuckling. Half of the first page was just random things about her.

I shut the journal and slid it beside another book on my desk. I flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I had an unread message from a unknown number. I opened it.

"Whoa…"

It read: **You will Die...**

A threat. I smiled. "Game on…"

* * *

Aye aye...a little romance =D. Last chapter of the slow stuff and then some action and where the story takes off! R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Yellow Lights

YAY! Action, blood, and speed!

Ahem, please read on...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yellow Lights**

**July 2nd, 8:20am**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's Point of View**

"SONIC!"

I opened my eyes. Amy was in my bedroom, practically on top of me. She was shaking my shoulders screaming, "WAKE UP DAMNIT! SONIC!"

I jolted up, grabbing her. The side of her head was bleeding. "Amy, what the hell-"

"Sonic!…There's…no time…to explain! Why the heck will you not answer your phone!"

I looked over at my phone on my bedside table. The screen was black. "Damnit…I guess I forgot to charge it…"

Amy huffed and pulled me up out of the bed. "Get your shoes on!…Fast!.."

She started to run out of my room. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "Amy! Stop! Slow down! What's going on! Why are you bleeding?! How the heck did you get in my apartment!"

She was breathing harder than I've ever seen. She took me by the shoulders. "Eggman attacked around thirty minutes ago! The city's already in ruins! We tried calling you but you didn't answer! I couldn't get in, so I busted down your front door! Sonic, come on! We have to go! "

She started to run off again, but I clenched on to her tighter. "Amy! Stop!"

She looked at me with wide, feared eyes. I looked at her wound. "Are you okay, Ames? You're bleeding..."

She looked like she was about to nod, but then shook her head. "Sonic…something's wrong with Eggman…he's…he's really strong…"

"Whadaya mean?"

"Sonic…I don't know what he's gotten into…witchcraft… magic, I-I don't know! But, he has powers…really strong powers…He's taking the city down…with his bare hands! And, he has these creatures! And, he rebuilt some of his strongest robots and they're all attacking at once!"

I just stared at her in shock. "Okay Ame's! I got it, let's go!"

I slipped on my Lightspeed shoes and then picked her up. She held on to me tight. But, that's when I noticed she was violently shaking.

I looked at her with worried eyes. "Amy…d-do you wanna just stay here? I'll come back for ya…"

Her lip quivered. "I don't want to…but I need to I think…I'm hurt Sonic…"

"Yeah, I see your head-"

"No…It's not just that…s-sit me down…"

I nodded and sat her down on my bed. She sniffled, a tear or two falling from her eyes. I noticed that her head was swaying back and forth and she couldn't control it. "Whoa…Amy? Are you dizzy, girl?

Her half-lidded eyes looked at me and she nodded, unable to control the way her head dropped. I picked her back up just to lay her completely down on my bed.

I pulled my hands back up and gasped. Blood stained my gloves. Amy's blood.

"Amy! W-where the heck are you bleeding from?"

She whimpered. I noticed her hands slowly, weakly reaching for her left side. That's when I noticed the dark spot seeping through her green tank top and the top of her blue jeans.

Immediately, I lifted up her shirt enough to reveal the wound. A deep stab wound bled heavily and continuously. "H-Holy shit...Amy!"

In a flash, I was gone to the bathroom to grab my emergency kit and then back to her side.

I took a towel and applied pressure to her wound. She winced and I shushed her softly. "Amy…it's gonna hurt. But, you'll be okay…I promise. Amy, why didn't you tell me you had been stabbed the moment I woke up?" I asked her sternly. A tear fell from her eye.

"B-B-Because I…you needed…to get to the others…y-you still need to. I didn't want you to worry…"

"Worry? Amy! You could've bled to death and I would've never known! I NEED to worry about this…"

Her lip quivered and she let out a cry. I stroked her face and shushed her again.

The wound was deep. Not deep enough to injure any organs, just cut through skin and muscle. But, it wouldn't stop bleeding...

"Ame's…can you explain to me what happened?"

She opened her eyes. "…Metal…"

"Metal Sonic did this?!"

Now that she had said it, I realized that it would've had to have been Metal Sonic. The wound was almost a perfect circle, as if one of its screwdriver like claws had pierced through her.

"Sonic…I'm starting to get…cold…"

I nodded and grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around her. I bit my lip. She looked so scared and pained…it was heart breaking.

"Amy…We have to get you to the hospital. I can't stop the bleeding-"

"S-Sonic no!…Y-You…help the city. Sonic…Eggman…just go…"

"No Amy, I-"

"Sonic…I'm just one person…you need to…help the thousands-"

"Amy, you are NOT just one person…Ame's you're more important to me right now, in this moment, than anything else that might be happening out there."

"Sonic..."

She was starting to fade. I cursed and picked her up. She lay limply in my arms as I ran out the door. That's when I noticed it…

The sky was a dark orange and grey. Rain was falling. Bombs were going off in the distance along with a strange yellow lights flickering on and off. People were running everywhere calling out for loved ones.

As I ran down the street, I saw an ambulance drive past me but then came to a halt. The driver got out. "Hey! Do you need help!"

I ran over to him. He recognized me immediately. "Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog! And, Amy Rose! Is she hurt?!"

"Yeah.." I panted, "But, I can get her there!"

"It doesn't look like you have much time!"

I looked at Amy. Her rosy cheeks had turned a ghostly white.

"Look, we may be slower than you, but we have the tools to save her…" the driver insisted.

I nodded. The driver opened the back door to the ambulance and two more E.M.T's jumped out, pulling a stretcher towards us. I lay her down and she whimpered. "Don't worry Amy…you'll be okay…"

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes as they pushed her into the ambulance.

The ambulance driver came up to me again. "It's gonna be crazy trying to get her there sir…The enemy attacking is on the path going towards the hospital."

I nodded. "Then you guys follow me…I'll make sure the path is cleared."

The driver nodded and hopped in the ambulance. I took off making sure the ambulance followed me. I destroyed random robots in the way, made sure debris hadn't fallen, and stopped them if a path was not suitable.

About a mile from the hospital, I saw Knuckles standing against the wall of a building. He was covered in bruises and was breathing extremely hard. But, the worst part was that his fist were stained with blood.

I skidded to a stop yelling, "Knux! Over here!"

Knuckles looked up with wide, angry eyes. He ran over to me quickly. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU FREAKING ASS HOLE-"

"Whoa! Chill! Amy's hurt-"

"Yeah I KNOW Amy got hurt! She wouldn't have been though if your ass was here sooner! Sonic, in case you haven't heard, we're under attack!"

"Okay, Knux. Enough of the smart ass remarks! Where's everyone! What's going on?"

Knuckles huffed. "Since you're in a hurry, I'll try to explain quickly. Sonic, Eggman's taking over. We can't fight him off! He's got some weird power now... and I'm giving you the candy coated version."

Knuckles looked down at his mitts. They were bloody and parts of his knuckles were out of place and twisted. "He…I can't swing a fist at the guy…and the one time I tried…my…"

He looked back up at me. "My knuckles are destroyed…I can't use them."

I stepped towards him, gently taking him by the wrists to examine his mitts. He winced in pain, gritting his teeth and I let go. "What the hell did he do?"

"…Just know that he's powerful. Plus, he's got all his freaking robots and this weird army of creatures."

"What are these creatures?"

"…Monsters. Egghead's been shouting that they are called X-Demons…shadow warriors or something. They're strong and they cannot be defeated, no matter what we do. But, every time I'm up against one, I feel a sense of a new, evil energy that I've never felt before…but at the same time, I feel as if I know it."

Knuckles slumped against the wall once more. He sighed and shrugged. "Well, for right now, I'm out of the game. Just trying to hide at the moment. I haven't seen Rouge and I'm getting really worried. And Tails…Oh man…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where's my brother?"

"…I have no idea…the last time I saw him, he was attacking Eggman. But, his tornado is still damaged from his crash and he wasn't doing so hot. Then, I got distracted because Amy screamed. I didn't see him after that…"

My heart raced. _Tails…stay out of trouble please…_

Suddenly, the area around us enveloped in a yellow light. Knuckles cursed and started screaming, "SONIC! GET DOWN!"

I threw myself down to the ground at first but then remembered the ambulance._ Amy…_

I jumped back up just as the entire area exploded in flames and the buildings around us began to crumble. Knuckles screamed at me to get back down and that this was something to do with Egghead's new power but I needed to get to Amy.

I looked up and my eyes widened. The ambulance had come to a stop because it was stuck in a rut in the road. But above them, the building was collapsing and was falling directly on top of them.

I ran as quickly as I could, but another weird area explosion happened. The ground literally felt like it had disappeared underneath my feet and I fell to the ground. The bright yellow light enveloped the area again, but this time, it burned. I screamed in pain as my flesh felt like it was peeling from the bone. Nothing was happening physically but what I felt was excruciating.

I struggled up and tried to run again. This time I heard a loud ROARIIIPPPPP! A bright yellow laser came down from the clouds and hit not two feet from me. The ground around the impact disintegrated. This distracted me just a second too long before the building toppled over on the ambulance.

* * *

See I told you guys it'd get action-y ^_^ On to the next one!


	5. Chapter 5: A Debt Repaid?

Before I begin... I'm afraid I'm going to get bad reviews on this part. But, to insure that I don't (maybe? Please be nice) I will say this:

I SUCK at writing first person when it's Shadow's point of view. I either make him too soft or not "dark" enough. BUT, it's something I'm working on. I'm one of those fans where I HATE Shadow but LOVE him at the same time...but since I'm soooo in love with Sonic (You'd think I was Amy) I always write Sonic stories and never take the time to experiment with writing Shadow. This was seriously my first shot at it.

R&R what you think on these subjects: If I did a good/bad job on Shadow's POV and of course, how you are loving this story ^_^ maybe?

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Debt Repaid?**

**July 2nd, 8:38am**

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

_So…this is why we haven't seen the doctor in six months…pathetic…_

I stood on the top of the tallest building in the city. Everything was in flames. Screams tore from the lips of innocent and echoed through the hazy sky.

I could see that blue hedgehog from where I was. Running through the streets like a mad man.

An ambulance…

I guessed someone of their ridiculous gang of freedom fighters had been injured. But then…I remembered.

_Rose…she had been attacked by Metal…_I thought.

Amy Rose…she was the only one out of the group that I could handle really. Her and the fox. He was a pretty smart kid. Had no idea why he admired Faker so much.

But…the reason I had better feelings about Rose was..I guess she kind of saved my life once. She reminded me of the truth. The truth being what Maria had really said when she was dying.

To help and love people…not to avenge her by destroying them.

So, I guess I owed her that.

Suddenly, that yellow light enveloped the area again. "Rats…"

I jumped down below to the street. I heard the echidna screaming for Faker and then I heard what sounded like a a building toppling over.

I peered around the corner. Faker was now screaming for Rose. The building had collapsed on top of the ambulance. "Knuckles! Help me man! She'll die if we don't dig up this thing!"

Knuckles scoffed, "Sonic! I can't move my hands! Besides…Sonic she's probably gone-"

"Do NOT fucking say that!"

Sonic continued to try and move the debris. He looked panicked and pissed. _I might as well…since he can't…_

I walked up to him. He immediately grabbed me by the shoulders, surprising me. "Shadow please!" he begged, "Help me! The ambulance is buried! Amy's been stabbed and if we don't get her treatment, she'll die!"

I smirked, brushing him off. I walked over to the debris. I could barely see the ambulance, but could hear someone screaming beneath.

We both started to slowly budge the debris, rolling small pieces off. The biggest piece was on top, but fortunately we wouldn't have to remove it to get to her.

Before we could even reach Rose, we all heard someone begin to laugh above us. The doctor elevated above, looking somewhat different. He had definitely lost weight and gained muscle tone. His eyes were now solid black and he controlled an energy orb of some sort between his long, boney fingers.

"Shadow! Grab Amy! I'll handle ugly!" Faker told me. I nodded as the blue one once again jumped into a fight without thinking. He was back down on the ground within five seconds.

I knew…the doctor was too strong now. In fact, he may even be more powerful than I.

I ran quickly back over to the smashed ambulance. Both drivers were dead. I tried to go in through the back end, but it was crushed shut. I broke the front windshield and crawled over the two bodies to get to the door that led to the back.

I opened it after some struggle. Amy lay on the floor of the ambulance. Her blood had been spilled everywhere.

I could hear her faint breathing. "Rose?"

She whimpered. "H….He…lp…"

I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. She looked at me with frightened, wet eyes. "S-Shad-dow…"

"You're alright now Rose…I'm going to get you to the E.R."

She nodded and glanced around. I could tell she was looking for Sonic. "He's not here now…but I am. You're fine. Just hold on to me. We'll be there soon."

She nodded again and I picked her up. I grabbed the chaos emerald I keep with me and held it up shouting, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright light enveloped the inside of the ambulance and before we could both blink, we stood outside the automatic doors to the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6: The X Emeralds

**Once again, before reading!** I said I would explain something before I posted a chapter and something in the story didn't necessarily go along with the games. Again, it is MY fanfic.

So I will explain these few things so this next chapter, you won't get confused.

*In my "lore", I believe Earth and Mobius are not the same thing. Earth was somehow destroyed (I don't have that explanation. It was an apocalypse of some sort. Maybe a virus, war, zombies? XD kidding) and what was left of the human race came to Mobius, a planet much like Earth to repopulate. The anthropomorphic beings (Sonic, Tails, etc.) allowed them to share their planet. Eggman's ancestors came to Mobius as well. And Sonic and his gang have ancestors (some famous, some not) Therefore, Mobius is a futuristic Earth (like in the Sonic Comics) but not the same planet.

*The Master Emerald was not found till hundreds of years after the human race came to Mobius, making Mobius VERY old and the human race VERY old since as far as we know, Knuckles' ancestors hundreds of years ago, were the first to protect the Master Emerald

*Sonic has a line of great ancestors with "speed like" abilities. He is the fastest thing alive...but only maybe in his time.

Okay, I think that's all. Hey, it's my imagination and my fanfic. I enjoy these ideas and I hope you do too ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6: The X Emeralds**

**July 2nd, 9:03am**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I couldn't even touch him.

_This isn't Eggman…_

I couldn't even get up off the ground long enough to dodge…because by the time I got back up on my feet, he'd throw me down again.

_This is a monster…_

I lay against a chunk of a wall on the ground. I couldn't breathe. Blood dripped from my lips and nose. My head suffered a large gash, making me slightly dizzy and my arms and legs were scraped up as well.

I tried again. It was the only attack that even came close to hurting him. Maybe this time I could.

I stood up. He laughed at my courage. "Are you going to try again hedgehog?!" Eggman bellowed, "The first fifty times didn't work! Ha ha ha!"

"Meh…" I sneered weakly, "Ya know me Eggy…I don't give up…too easily…"

He laughed and shot one of the yellow energy beams at me. Found out that it really is a power he obtained somehow. Because the beam is being shot from his own fingertips. Meaning, it's being drawn from his core: His soul.

I dodged it, jumping behind him quickly. I could tell that I was getting very weary though. But, even if I had a little more energy, what I needed the most was speed.

Yeah… I, Sonic the Hedgehog, needed more speed.

I continued with my attack that I had been repeating for the last fifteen minutes. Yeah, I understood that Eggman had caught on to the pattern of my attack and all. But like I said, I could hit him if I had more speed. So, I tried again, trying to get faster and stay balanced enough to pick up my speed.

I could feel it. This timing was perfect. I jumped up and homed towards him with a simple spin attack. Then, before I attacked, he attacked and I stopped in mid-spin, dodging out of the way. While he was still coming down with his attack, I flipped over his head to get behind him once again. Then, I built up the strength inside me and ran full speed ahead, jumped up and performed a light speed attack.

I had been moving around 750 mph (breaking the sound barrier), I was completely balanced, my spins and flips were perfect…but he still managed to attack me once more.

That's when I noticed…

As I lay back on the ground against that piece of debris, I looked up. Eggman literally "appeared" in front of me. _He's warping…_

I remembered back when I first met (and fought) with Shadow. Shadow was "faster than me" because he was using Chaos Control to warp. _Could Egghead really be using Chaos Control?"_

I staggered up once more. Suddenly, I felt an intense blow in my back. My head was grabbed by my face and was pounded repeatedly on the concrete, splitting the back open. I screamed in pain with each blow before I finally gathered enough strength to push whoever was on me off.

"Metal! I screamed, jumping up. Metal Sonic came at me again. I dodged it quickly, grabbing its arm and immediately ripping it from its metal socket. Then, with a final blow I threw my fist into its core in his stomach, ripping my fist all the way through. Metal toppled over after a sharp crackle. I turned back to Eggman.

"Is that seriously all you got?!" I growled. Eggman laughed.

"You underestimate me fool! Maybe I should explain to you what you're up against!"

I kept my guard up as Eggman landed about a yard away from me. "Sonic…you know about Chaos Emeralds correct?"

I glared. "No. Never heard of 'em…" I replied sarcastically, deadpan. Eggman continued.

"Do you know who created them?"

"Yeah…one of Knuckle's ancestors who was guardian of the Master Emerald at the time…"

"…Did you know that when the Chaos Emeralds were first created, meaning the first prototypes, they almost destroyed the world…"

I stepped back. "…No…"

"…Well, when the first prototypes were created, they were named the X Emeralds. Their power is so magnificent and dangerous…yet so addicting and eccentric, that no anthropomorphic animal could absorb or utilize their energy without destroying themselves and if taken too far, the world. Your eleventh great grandfather was the first to try out these emeralds. But, his body could not endure the power and he destroyed himself. The other scientists tried to destroy the emeralds, but it was too late. Their power had already reached its peak and so the only way to get rid of them was to hide them."

I stared at the ground, taking in the story. "But the Chaos Emerald's were created from the Master Emerald hundreds of years ago…were the X Emeralds created from that same power?"

"No! They found out that the Master Emerald was the balance of this world years after the X Emeralds had already been made and then hidden. The X Emeralds get their power from something even more powerful than the Master Emerald…"

I raised an eyebrow, interested now. "Where?"

"…It's called The Abundant Star. It's an older legend, older than Mobius itself. Because it comes from Earth. Where I come from."

"…Is it the Sun?"

"No! Because not many humans on Earth knew about it. The first human here used the Star to do magnificent things. In fact, the only reason she got to Mobius was because she warped here using this ancient power, thus, bringing it here for the anthropomorphic beings to use. But, they found out that it was not necessarily evil, but could be if put in the wrong hands. Your grandfather found that out. He didn't accomplish evil with it…he just blew up instead. That's when they tried to destroy them, but could not. After finding out that the emeralds were obviously too strong for anyone to use, they split the power into two separate "shells". The more powerful energy into the X emeralds and they were hidden. The other part of the energy was placed into a significant anthropomorphic being with "speed like" abilities who could actually handle the energy…"

I bit my lip. One of my ancestors? "Could they pass the energy to their children?"

"Yes…but, not to burst your bubble or anything Sonic…but the second energy was not in your ancestry. So therefore, it does not rest in your blood."

I breathed, a bit relieved. "Well…I guess that's good for me…but hold on. Why are you even telling me this stuff?"

A grin bloomed on his lips. He started to circle me and my guard rose back up. "…Because I have found the X emeralds. I have all four in my possession. Where do you think I've got this power? I found them underneath the very grave of your eleventh grandfather…"

"Ha! So you're a grave robber now? Lame!"

He smirked. "Perhaps…but exclusively for important reasons. I now have a power within me that is so divine and ultimate…it will allow me to finally be the Lord of Mobius-"

"Wait! But, you said no being could handle the energy! Aren't you pressing your luck a little bit, old man?!"

He cocked a bigger grin. "I said no anthropomorphic animal could handle it. An anthropomorphic animal is a creature like yourself. Either hedgehog, fox, echidna, etcetera, who is just as human as I am..except for the physical appearance and abilities. I am fully human. Therefore, I can handle the power."

He began to get closer to me. I stayed my distance. "But…see my goal is not quite finished," he continued, "In order to have ultimate power…I need the other half."

"And obviously, that rests inside someones soul?"

"You are quite right, my friend. The ancestry starts with the last name of Lily, then eventually turned into Dahlia, then Flax, then Aster, then down to Tulip and so on. The ancestry changed the last name every time a female was born into the household. And since the beginning, they've kept the last names for the girls only and all with different names of flowers…sounding familiar to you Sonic?"

My heart leaped into my throat at the thought. There was no way! Out of every creature on the planet, the one that had the other half of The Abundant Star was…

"Rose! Amy!"

Eggman laughed and came at me. I managed to dodge him and my anger began to rise again. _He's gonna be after her! That's his plan! He's gonna try to kill her to get the other half!_

Anger boiled inside of me. I growled and attacked him. Of course, once again, he dodged and threw me against the same piece of debris.

I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I could hardly stand this time. I tasted blood and I spat. He was too strong. Out of every challenge he had thrown at me ever since his first scheme to take over the universe, now I face him alone, and I can't beat him. I tried everything but Super Sonic…but without the Chaos Emeralds…I didn't stand a chance.

Eggman grabbed me by the fur of my chest and pulled me off the ground. I limply stood face to face with him. "Let's talk about your future Sonic…" he growled.

He let go of me and I fell to my knees, supporting myself with my arms. "I am now god of this planet…and soon, I will be the god of the universe. Obviously, you have seen that I am much more powerful than you and your pathetic gang of rebels. And, you haven't even seen my power at its greatest…as soon as I destroy that brat girlfriend of yours, and her very soul is mine, you will bow to me Sonic. You will fear my presence. Dare to defy me and you will be put to death. I will show no mercy. I am no longer Eggman! I am Lord Ivo Robotnik, god of Mobius…."

As he monologued, the feared monster inside me was clawing at its cage. I felt emotionless…except for the boiling rage inside of me. The city was in ruins, the love of my life had been injured and now I find out that the son of a bitch means to murder her. My veins felt as if they were flowing with fire.

But, I couldn't stand the feeling. Uncontrollable tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were of sadness or hate. I clenched my fist and stood up. A hot, supernatural energy swarmed around me. My fur color had turned almost black, like the night sky. _No…Sonic…fight it…_I thought.

But, it was too late…

I growled and snarled, showing my sharp fangs. Eggman's eyes widened as a glared murderously up at him.

"Urgghh…Heh heh heh….aaaAAAGGHH! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME AT MY FULL POWER EITHER, YOU BASTARD!"

I attacked Eggman straight on. I managed to hit him this time, sending him flying into a wall. He was down for a second then flew up in the air.

"Hedgehog! Do not defy me!"

"I'LL DEFY YOU, and rip your fucking face off while I'm at it!"

I performed a light speed attack. But, as I was spinning I could see Eggman now glowing a dark purple. His eyes were completely white.

"What the hell?!"

There was a bright flash, and suddenly hundreds of yellow lightning like lasers came down from the sky, electrifying me. I screamed as it jolted through my veins.

But, this just made me angrier. As soon as it stopped, I growled in rage and attacked him again. I managed to catch his arm and with one powerful snap, it was ripped from his shoulder.

Eggman screamed in pain and dropped down to the ground. His blood poured from his shoulder where his arm had been.

My eyes widened as I slowly began to calm down, coming out of my spell. The faster Dark Sonic went away, the faster I began to realize…I just tore off his arm.

Then, I realized I was still clasping it. I screamed in terror and dropped it. His blood was all over my hands. I just stared in shock.

Eggman's shouts of pain continued. "Eggman…" I murmured, "What have I done?…"

He shot a dark glare at me and shouted, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

In the blink of an eye, Eggman disappeared. I gasped an spun around, to see if he would attack again. But nothing.

I fell to my knees. My hands were shaking. _I…I just ripped his arm off…and I didn't even think twice…_

Rain started to fall, drenching my fur and gloves. I just stayed there, in utter fear of what I had become.

* * *

*gasp* so...much...darkness... :D ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7: Stairwell Panic

SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry guys, I'm trying to get the next one up though! Just keeping you on your toes ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stairwell Panic**

**July 2nd, 10:37am**

**Amy Rose Hedgehog's Point of View:**

I opened my eyes after I heard a loud rumble. I lay in a hospital room. My side was stitched up and wrapped with gauze along with my head. My vision was still a little fuzzy, but I could see Shadow sitting at the end of my bed. He stood when we made eye contact. "Rose?…"

"H-Hey Shadow…"

He came to my side, not saying anything, just staring. "How am I?" I finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

He shrugged. "You're fine…do you feel okay?"

"…I'm just in a lot of pain. Where's Sonic?"

He huffed and turned away. "Knew it was gonna come out of your mouth sooner or later…I don't know…"

I sat up and glared. That wasn't a good enough answer. "Well! Where was the last place you saw him?!"

He seemed surprised at my sudden anger. He shrugged and shook his head. "He was trying to take the doctor down…and failing miserably…and I'm not being rude…"

I bit my lip. _Sonic…please be okay…_

Shadow went over to the window. "Well, I think it's over…"

"What?" I asked, trying to sit up enough to see out the window. Shadow continued to look out.

"The creatures are still everywhere though…but Eggman's gone. I bet if we just wait here, the creatures will follow-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Knuckles ran inside. "Guys! We need to get out of here!"

"What for?" Shadow asked, "Amy is safer in here-"

"No, she's not! The X-Demons are looking for her and they're here in the hospital!"

Shadow cursed. I gasped. "W-Why are they looking for me?!"

"I don't know!" Knuckles exclaimed, rushing to my side, "but we need to get you out of here!"

"Okay!" I cried, "But, we need to warn the doctors-"

"Too late for that…" Shadow murmured. Knuckles gasped and spun around. Shadow was peering outside of my door, "They're already dead…"

My heart raced. Knuckles picked me up slowly and started for the door.

"Wait!" Shadow whispered.

Knuckles stopped. I breathed hard. Shadow pulled out his semi-automatic and cocked it. "They know we're here..."

The window shattered and I screamed in terror. One of those creatures jumped in from outside. Knuckles guarded me and Shadow shot at it. But the bullets went straight through, as if it was a cloud. "Knuckles, get Rose out of here!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles took off and ran for the stairs. "Just hold on Amy! I'll get you out of here!"

As he ran, I looked up at him. "Knuckles…what's going on? Do you know?"

"Amy…I understand you have a lot of questions but now isn't the time to ask them-"

Knuckles was cut off by something flying in front of us. He screamed and almost dropped me when we heard, "Oh my gosh, would you chill out already?"

A smooth, deep woman's voice. "Rouge?" I asked.

We looked up. She was hanging up side down on a rail above us. "Lucky guess!" she sneered, flying down to us.

"Rouge…Hey babe…I was worried about you," Knuckles said, smiling. Rouge winked.

"Oh, honey you don't need to worry about me…though I did sprain my ankle a little trying to take a swing at that mad man. But, it's all good…"

She leaned over me and kissed Knuckles on the cheek. She then turned to me, "You doin' alright honey?"

I nodded. "I think so…"

"Good. Well let's get you out of here-"

Before Rouge could say anymore, there was a crash from above. Shadow appeared and leaned over the rail screaming, "RUN!"

He yelled as the X-Demon attacked him and sent him flying off of the stairs. "Shadow!" we all screamed as he fell to the bottom. The X-Demon continued to climb down the stairs after us. Knuckles picked up his pace and Rouge guarded behind us.

"Knuckles! Give me Amy and I'll fly her to safety! You hold him off!" Rouge cried.

Knuckles nodded and I was handed to Rouge. She ran with me and finally came to the bottom of the stairs, opening the door quickly. "What about Shadow?! He looked pretty hurt!" I exclaimed.

"He'll be fine…he's died before and lived anyways, right?"

I gulped. I guess she was right. "I just hope he's okay…"

We finally came outside and Rouge took a stance.

"Whoa Whoa!" I cried, " Are you gonna fly?!"

"YEP!"

My eyes widened. "Rouge I can fly in a plane, but not with a person because I'm terribly afraid of heights!"

Rouge ignored me and flew into the air. I gasped as the wind hit my face. I couldn't help but scream and freak out a little. Rouge just ignored me and continued to fly against the rain that had started to pour.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Tailed Thoughts

Omgeez...it's Tails time! I'm so excited about this chapter. It's looonnngg just to warn you.

And lots of Tails and Cream on the way! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two Tailed Thoughts**

**June 2nd, 2010 10:55am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was laying in a pile of rubble outside of what was left of a bank. Rain was falling from the orange and grey sky.

"Ugghh, " I moaned, sitting up. I grabbed my head, "Wha happened?"

Then I remembered. I crashed. I tried fighting Dr. Eggman and he shot me down. "That was quite a crash…but I wonder how…Oh no, the Tornado…"

I turned my head around. There it was. The Tornado III. My prize possession and best thing I built so far, lie in pieces. The engine was on fire and the wings were completely ripped from the main body.

I got up slowly. There was no way of fixing it. If it was a car, it would've been totaled.

"Dang…well old friend, I'm gonna miss you. I've crashed you many times but never like this…Sorry…"

I knew I shouldn't have used that new engine…or tried flying it into battle when it was still damaged. I was trying a new approach on using a chaos emerald to power the engine and failed miserably. I was in the process of reverting it back to the old way when Eggman attacked and we were forced into battle. Now, I guess I'll have to remake the Tornado all over again. _Ughh…that will take at least 20 hours tops…_

I rummaged through what was left of the cockpit when I stumbled upon something I didn't recognize at first. It looked like a small hair piece. It took me a minute before I realized it wasn't mine. _Duh Tails…but whose is this…_

Then it hit me. I wasn't alone in the plane when it crashed. "Ah shit! Cream!"

With my head still being a little fuzzy, I forgot that Cream, my girlfriend, had been in the cockpit with me.

I started frantically searching for her, hoping that she was okay. It wasn't too long before I saw her. "Oh no…"

She was out cold and blood ran down the side of her head. Kneeling down, I scooped her into my arms.

"Cream…hey, babe…you okay?…wake up…"

She whimpered and opened her eyes. "Tails…you're okay..."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you are. Let me help you stand."

She shook her head. "I can't love…my leg is broken..."

I gasped and looked down. "Oh my..." At her right knee, her leg lay twisted oddly and a black bruise had surfaced.

"Okay well, let me pick you up. I'll be careful…" I said as I slowly lifted her off the ground. She winced but held on to me tight as I flew into the sky, my two tails propelling behind me, "I'm gonna get you to the hospital, okay?-"

But, that's when I saw the ruins. I hovered above Central City, my eyes wide with fear. Almost every building was destroyed. In parts, the land was flattened. It was silent. There were no cars driving, no citizens in the streets. "Oh my gosh…" I whispered, "How could one guy…do THIS?"

"Tails…what about our friends?" Cream asked, "Do you…think they're alright?"

I just stared off into the distance. Had we lost? Were Cream and I the only ones left?

"I sure hope so…but it looks like we won't be going to the hospital. If they're all still alive, I'm sure they're all at my lab…"

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"Because a long time ago, we all decided as a team that if something really bad was to happen and we all got separated, we would meet there. Not only is half of it underground, but I am fully equipped with weapons. Also, my brain works best in my lab. It's where all of my experiments and inventions are."

Cream smiled. "I love how smart you are!"

She kissed my lips softly and I smiled. "Hey now, I thought you were in pain…"

"My leg hurts…but my lips don't…"

She winked at me before laying against my chest. I turned from the city and started to fly towards my lab in the Mystic Ruins.

I had changed a lot over the years. I was now 16. I wasn't the same little boy genius. I had grown up but, I'm not bragging about it. It's just fact. I was absolutely in love with Cream and I had already made up my mind to marry her as soon as we both finished high school. What sucks is that I really didn't need high school anymore but, I love learning. I got my GED when I was 12 but still wanted to be with my friends everyday, so I chose to do college classes after school as well and I was now working on my doctorate in engineering. I do learn still everyday at school and homework keeps my mind flowing. So I enjoy it.

I planned to finish up my doctorate, marry Cream, settle down and raise a family. Of course, Eggman was attacking all the time and that pushed my plans back day by day, but it was still my future goal.

I mean…at least I had one…unlike someone I know.

Sonic: my brother, hero, and an arrogant fool.

He makes me so mad sometimes. I still had the black eye he had given me the day before that. Of course…it really was my fault.

He had picked me up from school. I was already in kind of a bad mood and he started rambling on about how he had counseling to go to. I had no idea why Sonic was going to counseling. It seemed odd to me. So I asked him about it and he told me he didn't want to talk about it.

I don't know why him being secretive about it made me so mad. I guess it's cause I'm very worried about him.

See, I think Sonic's depressed. And the last time I saw him depressed…he became something I never want to see again.

Dark Sonic. It's honestly very scary. And, it hurts to see my brother in that much rage and pain.

Anyway, it did make me mad. When we walked into his apartment, I decided to push it farther. And then, I did something very stupid.

I asked about him and Amy.

He's in love with her! It's all over his face whenever I bring it up. He just won't admit it cause he's just too damn stubborn.

He told me to mind my own business and that really made me mad. I finally snapped and told him, "Sonic! Man up! You fucking love her so just grow a pair and tell her! You know, maybe you wouldn't be so depressed all the time if you would just fuck her!"

I guess I'm not as mature as I think I am…

But yeah, that did it and I came out with a black eye. I felt really bad about it.

But now, as I flew towards the Mystic Ruins, none of that stuff mattered to me. Sonic's depression, our argument, my black eye, any of it. I just wanted to know that everyone (Especially Sonic) was safe. It would kill me to know that something bad happened and Sonic and I didn't leave this world on good terms.

Finally after about an hour and a half, we reached the Mystic Ruins. Just as I had hoped, I saw a few of our friends. The Chaotix team, Rouge, Knuckles, and Vanilla.

Cream waved as we descended and everyone rushed towards us. I landed and Vanilla gasped. "Cream dear, what's wrong with your leg?!"

"I'm fine mom…it's just broken…"

"Broken?! My goodness! Get inside!"

I handed Cream over to her mother and she rushed her inside. "You'll be fine dear, " Vanilla said, "I'll put you right next to Amy.."

Rouge and Knuckles walked up to me. "Thank god you're okay…" Knuckles exhaled.

"Is Amy hurt too?" I asked. Rouge sighed.

"Yeah…pretty bad too," she told me, "We had to remove her from the hospital when a X-Demon attacked. She had a pretty serious stab wound from that Metal Sonic…she was doing okay until about thirty minutes ago and she passed out. When Shadow brought her to the hospital, she was unconscious and the wound wouldn't stop bleeding…But, Sonic was taking care of her before she got to the hospital…that was until…"

Rouge's voice trailed off. I looked at her hard. "Until what? Did something happen to Sonic?"

Knuckles shrugged. "We don't know. We've lost contact with him. He was fighting Eggman but that was the last I saw…and he was pretty beaten up."

"So, are you saying you have no idea what happened to him?!" I cried.

Knuckles placed his mitts on my shoulders. "Tails…you know Sonic. He's strong-"

"I don't know right now…" I accidentally said. The moment I realized that had come out of my mouth, I was getting questioned.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Knuckles asked.

Then Rouge, "Yeah…do you know something about Sonic that we don't?"

"U-u-uhhh no…" I stuttered, "I just know that Egghead sure is strong!"

I wasn't very good at covering it up but, thankfully they changed the subject. We all walked inside and sat around in my living area.

After a while, I got up to go check on Cream. She was sitting up in the cot she rested on. Her leg was in a makeshift cast. "Oh, hi love!" she exclaimed. I smiled and sat down by her, stroking the side of her cheek.

"How are you beautiful?" I asked softly.

"I'm doing better. My leg still hurts but Momma says it will be fine."

"Good…you scared me back there. Don't know what I'd do without you…"

She smiled, her eyes gazing into mine. I pulled her closer and kissed her sweet lips for a moment. We broke, our noses still touching.

"I love you, Cream…" I whispered.

"I love you too, Tails…"

We were about to kiss again until we heard a faint groan. I looked to my right. Beside Cream's cot, Amy was laying on another. She was tossing and turning. Sweat drenched her forehead.

"Tails, should we wake her up?" Cream asked.

"Maybe…"

I went to her side and placed a hand on her arm. "Amy…Ame's? Are you alright?"

Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Surprised, I jumped back.

Amy clenched her chest and gasped for air. I slowly went back to her side. "Amy?"

She looked over at me. At first, I don't think she recognized me. But after a moment, "….Tails…it's you…"

I sighed in relief. "Hi there…are you alright? How's your side?"

She took a few long breaths before answering, "I'm…I'm okay. My side…still hurts but…"

"But what?"

She looked at me, confused. "Tails…I have the Abundant Star."

I cocked my head. "You what?"

She shivered and sat up slowly. "The…The Abundant Star…I had a dream about it. It's like…this really powerful energy…and it's like in my soul."

I just stared at her. "Ame's…I think that's the pain medication talking-"

"No I'm SERIOUS! I had this dream that I had the Abundant Star resting inside of my soul and I need to protect it no matter what I do or something really bad will happen!"

She was going crazy…

"Okay Amy…I think you need to go back to sleep-"

"I am not kidding about this Tails…when Sonic gets here, tell him I need to talk to him. He'll believe me…"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Okay Ame's…whatever you say…"

She crossed her arms and turned away with a "Hmph!"

* * *

**June 2nd, 2010 9:48pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower point of view**

The next few hours went by terribly slow. We each took turns, excluding Amy and Cream, watching for Eggman while the rest of us rested in the comfort of my lab.

There was still no sign of Sonic. We were all starting to get very worried. By nightfall, we began to execute a plan on returning to the ruins of Central City and finding him…even if it meant finding the worst.

It was now midnight. Our plan was to send Espio to the city. Since he could turn invisible, there was less of a chance he'd be caught.

But, just as Espio was about to leave, Charmy ran inside screaming, "Guys! GUYS! There's something moving out there!"

We readied ourselves for battle and slowly moved outside. We could see a shadow in the distance. "It's probably one of those X-demons…" Vector growled. I nodded.

The figure drew closer but something strange happened. The wind changed direction and swirled around us. "Wait!" Knuckles yelled.

In the blink of an eye a very injured, weak, and bloodied Sonic appeared in front of us. I gasped and ran towards him. He smiled slightly. "Hey..bro..ugh…"

Just before I reached him, Sonic collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9: Trust Issues

YAY back to Sonic! I promise some SonAmy is coming very soon.

FLASHBACK, to Sonic's little adventure between tearing off Eggman's arm to collapsing into his brothers arms.

ENJOY ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trust Issues**

**June 2nd, 4:00pm**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's point of view**

I spent hours just staring at the ground. I didn't know the time. I didn't care.

_What have I done?_ I kept asking myself. My head was spinning and I was nauseous. I had already removed my gloves; I couldn't stand the sight of Eggman's blood on my hands.

_I knew I was going downhill fast…but this fast? I-I could've killed him… _I thought. But then another idea crossed my mind, _Well I mean…if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about Amy's safety..right? I mean it's wrong to kill and not in my nature…but, we've been battling him for a long time and…he's killed thousands…_

I couldn't get killing Eggman off my mind. Half of me felt bad about it and knew it was the wrong thing to do…but the other half, deep inside of me where Dark Sonic slept…knew his blood would taste sweet.

_My brain is overloading…I can't handle this…I need help…_

Then another thought occurred. I didn't see Tom anywhere when Eggman attacked. Worried, I finally stood up. The rain had stopped and the evening sun was starting to shine through the dark clouds. This is when I first realized all of the damage to the city.

Buildings were flattened. Some were collapsed and literally hanging on the building beside it. The streets flooded in places, completely uprooted and destroyed in others. Citizens, both human and anthropoids, lay dead under cars or fallen debris. Others lie in the road, still clutching to there loved ones.

I buried my face in my hands. If there were survivors, I didn't know where to start looking. The damage was worse than when I fought Perfect Chaos six years before. That was in Station Square and most of those citizens had to move to Central City because of the damage. Now once again, if alive, they had no home.

After a moment, I decided to press on. If I found any survivors, I'd make sure to get them to the hospital.

And that's when everything hit me again. I wasn't the only one fighting Eggman. My friends were! And, Amy was taken to the hospital!

I started running. But, before I got to the automatic doors of the emergency room, I heard a "Faker!"

I came to a halt and looked up. Shadow stood on top of a flipped over taxi. He smirked and jumped off. "I'm surprised you made it…" he sneered. But, a part of me thinks it was a compliment.

I frowned. "Barely…where's Amy?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I mean, I don't know…an X-Demon attacked us at the hospital. I handed Rose over to the echidna and the last I saw was that bat girl flying off with her. I got hit in the head and blacked out…just woke up about 5 minutes ago…"

I sighed. "Well, at least she's in good hands…I think…"

Shadow looked up. "Well, do you think anyone's alive? Everyone in the hospital is dead. Those creatures…they don't just kill, it's like they suck the life out of their victim…why do you think they do that?"

I growled under my breath. "It's cause…they're trying to find something…"

Shadow looked back at me. "And what's that?"

I was going to tell him…but a part of me didn't trust him. I mean, I guess that's normal. It's Shadow. I never fully trusted him.

"I don't know…just a hunch I guess…"

I don't think he believed me.

Shadow shrugged and began to walk towards another building. "I was able to radio the police from the hospital…there are still officers and fire fighters alive on the edge of the city. They have recruited others from the surrounding area and are going to start looking for survivors as soon as they get here. They've also contacted G.U.N and they will be taking control on the rescue mission…but I warned them…they're not going to find much…"

He jumped on top of some debris. "If I were you, I would find your friends. The doctor will be back…but not to this city. He will attack others until he wins this fight and if we don't act fast…he WILL."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked before he took off. He smirked.

"You know I work alone…"

I rolled my eyes and he ran off. "But, you never stay true to that in the end…" I scowled.

I returned my attention back to finding Tom and the gang. Tom's office was a block away from my apartment. When I had left the neighborhood, it hadn't been touched. I hoped that was still the case.

The neighborhood was still pretty much intact accept for a few buildings. And then there was my apartment, which wasn't destroyed but, it looked as if someone (or something) decided to break in. I cursed and ran in.

Almost everything I owned was destroyed. My refrigerator was knocked over, TV shattered, dresser drawers lay on the floor in my room, computer was in three different pieces, my cell phone looked like it had been stepped on, the items in my closet were scattered everywhere…

And then, there was my desk. It was still completely how I left it except for one thing:

The journal Tom had given me was gone.

I scrambled around my desk, hoping that it had maybe slipped onto the floor or something. No, it was gone. Someone had taken it. "Shit, if they find out what's in that journal-"

"So you have been writing in it?" someone said behind me. I spun around.

Tom stood with a sly smile against my bedroom door. I breathed in relief. "I was hoping you were still alive…"

He stiffed a laugh. "Eh, they couldn't kill me…"

He flipped my desk chair back over off the floor and took a seat. "You look pretty bad, son…"

I nodded absently. _Should I tell him?_

"Yeah…Eggman's got some new powers…"

"So I hear…"

I sighed and sat down on my bed, running a hand over my face. "Tom, have you heard of the X Emeralds?"

Tom straightened. "Yes…but how-"

"That's his new magic…he found them. Under my dead grandfather? Why didn't I know about this?"

Tom sighed and leaned forward, massaging his temples. "Because they were just a tall tale…until now. And since you've never heard of them, I'll explain what they are-"

"No need…he already gave me a lecture…what I don't understand is…The Abundant Star part. If a person has it resting inside of them, wouldn't they know?"

"No. Not at all…In the tale, the first anthropoid who could handle the Star's great energy, a hedgehog woman by the name of Vanna Lily, was the ONLY person who knew of it. And, she also believed that as soon as she consumed it, she could discard it as well, using it as she pleased. It was an experiment that didn't go as planned, more or less. She also didn't know how to use it either. It's not like the Chaos Emeralds…the Star is just a compressed amount of energy. But if it is mixed with its other half that lie in the X Emeralds, that is when we could have a problem."

"Yeah, Robotnik's already got that one figured out…"

Tom cocked his head, looking at me, confused. "Did you just call him by Robotnik?"

I shrugged. "Yeah…I'm just trying to be a little more serious about this I guess…and Eggman just isn't cutting it. He's more than just Egghead or Buttnik anymore…"

Tom nodded, understanding my point. At that time, I guess I had realized entirely that Eggman needed respect in order to beat him. I refused to underestimate him again. He was who he said he was. Ivo Robotnik. A great and powerful man…whom I intended on defeating.

I continued, "So basically it's like a race car engine. The engine might work but, if you add something like nitrous to it, the engine runs faster and is stronger?"

"Exactly! The Star is the nitrous. The X Emeralds are the engine. Right now, Eggman-"

"Just say it…Robotnik…"

"Yes…Robotnik…Right now, he's got a really good engine and he's in the race…but if he gets his hands on the nitrous…"

"We'll lose..."

There was a silence for a moment, my words seeming to linger in the air. Tom finally sighed, as if he was surrendering and asked, "So…who is it?"

I looked over at him and blinked. "Wha?"

"Who has the Abundant Star?"

My nerves stiffened. I didn't want to tell him for some reason. I mean, I trusted him with my life. But, did I trust him with Amy's? Tom was like a father to me. But, for some reason…I didn't trust him at that moment. In fact, I felt almost offended for him asking.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, bitterly.

He was surprised by my reaction to his question. "If you know Sonic, you can tell me. I'm on your side," he stared at me with hard eyes, as if he was searching me, "…like I have been your entire life…"

"I don't know," I said plainly, my eyes casted down, "If I did…I would tell you..."

Tom stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. His grip tightened, "For some reason…I don't entirely believe you, son…"

With that, he turned and walked out of my apartment.

* * *

**June 2nd,11:00pm**

I gathered some things around my apartment and packed a bag. I didn't know where my friends would be but I had a pretty good idea. We had decided a long time ago that if something very bad happened and we were all separated, we would meet up at Tails' lab in the Mystic Ruins.

I didn't know if I was ready to face Tails again. I hadn't apologized and he was probably still pissed at me. But, I figured better now than never so, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and headed out.

I was exhausted from the battle with Robotnik and still pretty bloodied up, but I pressed forward. For probably the first time in my life, I paced myself. I was so tired, I couldn't even run for long. The various cuts and wounds on my body made me lag.

About four miles from Tails' lab, I started to feel nauseous and dizzy. _I've pressed myself too hard…I probably needed to just stay at my apartment, but what if Robotnik attacks again? I wouldn't be there to help…but hell, at this rate…I feel like dying if I have to run again…wait…no, Sonic…you have to run. You're Sonic the Hedgehog…fastest thing alive…run…run fast…_

I picked up my speed. My head hurt from the possible concussion, thanks to Metal Sonic. But, I had to keep moving. Running was a part of me. I couldn't stop it now. But, the faster I ran, the faster my heart pounded. My vision was blurring and I could feel the hot, fresh blood run down the side of my face and the back of my neck.

I could see the lights of Tails' lab not even two miles away. Soon, hopefully I would be with all my friends and especially Amy.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, something struck me on the my right shoulder. It knocked me forward off my feet. Since I was traveling at such a high speed, I literally flew through the air for a moment before my body hit a tree branch, knocking the breath out of me and I landed on the ground.

There was no time to think about the pain though. I staggered to my feet and spun around just in time to see claws coming down against my chest. I growled as the claws of an X-Demon ripped through my fur and skin. It's dark spirit-like form pinned me against the tree and yellow eyes staring into my very soul. It hissed and pressed me harder against the tree.

I couldn't fight it back. It could grab me, but my hands went through its body like air. Then, it grabbed at my chest. I couldn't tell what it was doing, but I slowly felt more and more fatigued. _This must be what Shadow was saying…it sucks the life out of you…_

I struggled to get free. But every time I went for its arms, same thing: air. Then, I did something I didn't think of before. I grabbed at its chest. Around the same area where a heart would be, it was solid. It hissed as I dug my fingers into its chest and it took its claws off mine. I managed to push it off of me and threw my fist into its heart.

It was knocked down and I attacked it again, pinning it by only pressing on its chest. I dug my way in. It hissed in pain and tossed around, trying to knock me off. But, I resisted and continued to dig my way in until I felt a hard knot. It cried out as I wrapped my fingers around it. Then, I quickly pulled the knot out and the X-demon silenced. As I stood up, the X-demon turned into a dust and blew away in the wind.

I huffed, exasperated. The pain that I forced my mind to numb was coming back now. I yelped in pain as I stepped and fell to the ground, using my arms for support as I breathed heavily. I could smell my own blood, dripping down my arms from my chest. Then, I remembered I still held the knot I pulled from the X-demon. I opened my hand…and was amazed.

In my hand lay a small, bright orb. It was solid, like a glass ball, though it pulsed like a heart. It was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it came out of an X-Demon. _This must be its heart…or life source of some kind…_

Whatever it was, I knew the gang needed to see it. I was the only one so far to kill an X-Demon and it was the first step to winning this battle.

I pressed on, slowly running towards Tails' lab. But, once again I started to feel fatigued, but this time worse. I had new injuries and my blood now dripping from my chest. My legs burned and head throbbed. The lights of Tails' lab weren't even a mile away now. I could even see someone outside.

Then out of nowhere, a stabbing pain went through my chest. I cried out and staggered to the ground. Nothing had harmed me. This time, it was inside of me. I winced and grabbed at my chest. _I wonder…if the X-Demon…did this…_

I tried to walk. I cringed as a jolt went through my heart with every step until I finally saw Tails running towards me. I smiled wearily, "Hey…bro…"

And with that, I blacked out.

* * *

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Next chapter soon! R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: The Ultimate Nice Guy

Yay more of that Fake Hedgehog! I'm actually beginning to enjoy writing his point of view! (Which means if you're a Shadow fan, stick around!)

I'd like to make a shout out to a very important person in my life. My husband who's username is LanceHero. He has really helped me out with the editing and technical part of this story. I have a hard time staying in present tense and he's been reading through and helping me out. Love him soo dang much :) Definitely the Sonic to my Amy ^_^

On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Ultimate Nice Guy**

**July 3rd, 6:00am**

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's Point Of View:**

G.U.N showed up early this morning. They began to carry out their rescue mission, which meant that was my cue to move on.

I decided during my discussion with Faker that I would investigate in these X-Demons. They sucked the life out of every single person they encountered. There was a reason behind it, I just didn't know what.

Running through the demolished streets of Central City, I clinched in my hand the small bright orb that I removed from the X-Demon I killed after waking up. This was a heart of some kind. I figure it has something to do with the doctors new powers.

I come to a halt when I hear a small cry from an almost flattened building. The window was completely shattered, so I jumped inside. Behind a flipped over desk, a young and bright blue echidna girl lay on the ground shivering. Blood trickled down the side of her arm and onto her pale yellow dress . "Help me…" she whimpered.

I bend down and she looked up at me. "M-Mister…are you here to save me?"

I raised an eyebrow. She stared at me as if I was the answer to every mystery in the universe. "Uh…no. I'm sorry Miss but, I'm sure someone will be here soon-"

She started to cry and I shook my head, shushing her. "No, no don't do that…"

"Please, PLEASE Mister…please help me…"

I huffed and knelt down again. It isn't like I don't have sympathy for the girl, I just know I'm in a hurry. "Fine…I'll help you. Where do you wanna go?"

She stopped crying and sat up slowly. I helped her stand and she whimpered, reaching for her bleeding arm. "I…I don't know…my parents…they…they're dead…I ran in here to hide…"

"How did you hurt your arm?"

"I fell when I was running away…a piece of glass on the ground cut me…"

I nodded, scooping her into my arms. "Okay…I will take you to the Mystic Ruins…I have some…acquaintances there that can help you. I am a very busy man and I have things to do."

I didn't want to take her to G.U.N. For all I know, they could put her in an orphanage. I hate to admit it, but she would be safer and taken care of well if she was under Sonic's protection. I figure they would have to be in the Mystic Ruins. It would be the safest place right now.

A tear fell from her eye. "Is that bad man gonna come back?"

I didn't know what to tell her. "Uh…possibly-"

She gasped and shook her head quickly. "No, NO! I don't want him to! He's scary!"

She started to cry again. I roll my eyes, annoyed. "Kid…if you don't stop crying, I'm going to have to leave you. You're going to have to not be scared. Until we get to Mystic Ruins, you have to stay quiet. Do you understand me?"

Her lip quivered and tears were still falling, but she nodded. I sighed. "Good. Now, what's your name?"

"But…you told me to be quiet…"

Amused, I smirked, "Smart girl…but, I want to know your name…"

She gulped and said, "…Kinta…Kinta the Echidna…"

"Alright Kinta…I'm Shadow."

She smiled sweetly, laying her head back against my shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Shadow…"

I didn't say anything and walked out of the building. After a while, the girl fell asleep in my arms. Pleased, I began running again. I didn't want to run before, in fear I might scare her…and I didn't want to hear her wailing again.

After about an hour and a half, the Mystic Ruins' exotic trees and ancient buildings came into view. Tails' lab was just a few miles from the train station on the other side of the vast forest.

Kinta woke up finally when I reached the edge and came into a clearing. I could see Tails' lab in the morning sun just now rising into the sky. "Are we there?" she asked.

"Almost…you will like these people…they are…very nice…"

"Just like you?"

I sat her down, letting her walk. I cleared my throat before saying as sincere as possible, "Yeah…just like me…"

I'll admit. The kid had grown on me. It grieved me to know that she was alone in this world and I couldn't imagine what memories tormented her of her parents death. But I guess, she was kind of now like me…

Someone who didn't belong to anyone…

Finally reaching Tails' lab, I knocked on the door. A tall and slim rabbit woman answered. I guess this was the little rabbit girls' mother.

"Hello, can I help you?"

But then, the echidna came to her side. "Ah, Shadow…Vector saw you coming while keeping watch. What are you doing-"

His voice cut off when he looked down at Kinta. She smiled bashfully, hiding behind me.

"Oh hi," Knuckles greeted her kindly as he stooped down to her level, "Who might you be?"

She stepped out slowly from behind my legs. She took the skirt of her dress and pulled it up slightly, curtsying. "I'm Kinta the Echidna…are you my new daddy?"

The echidna's muzzle turned as red as his fur. Some incoherent mumbles came from his mouth before that bat girl Rouge popped out and squealed, "Oh my goodness! Knuckles, she's so adorable! Bring her inside! Oh, this makes me want a baby honey!"

Knuckles' eyes widened. He awkwardly turned around and walked back into the house. Rouge stayed and picked up Kinta. "You are so cute! Come on, we'll make you some hot cocoa and make your boo boo all better and then we'll…"

She carried on about other activities her and Kinta would do together but I tuned her out. Vanilla invited me inside.

I felt out of place and it wasn't long before I started to leave when I hear a, "Shadow?"

I turned around to find Rose limping up to me, using a makeshift crutch to steady herself. She smiled softly, "Hi…what are you doing here?"

I shrugged and turned from her. "I found a small child in Central City…figured you guys could take care of her better…"

"Aw, Shadow that's so sweet. Didn't think you had it in you!"

Offended slightly, I scoffed and started to walk away. She followed. "Wait! Shadow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to be rude…Hey, can I talk to you?"

I turned back to her. She looked…lost for some reason. Like as if she needed answers. "Why talk to me?"

"Because…well, Sonic's pretty hurt. I was gonna talk to him but…"

"Hmmm…well, I guess…"

Amy smiled and motioned me to follow her. She led me downstairs to the basement. Sonic lay in a cot, unconscious and bandaged up around his head and chest. "What happened to him?" I asked, examining a cut on his arm.

Amy sighed and sat beside her admirer. "We really don't know yet…but, we found something in his hand that I think you should look at…"

She got up and walked over to a small box, opened it, and gave the object to me. My eyes widened as I saw the small, bright orb lay in my hand…the same thing I had pulled from the X-Demon I fought.

I took a seat in a chair near the cot and breathed. "This is the heart of an X-Demon…"

Amy cocked her head. "Really? It's so beautiful…how do you know?"

I took out the X-Demon heart I possessed. Amy gasped as I held them up side by side. "Because I defeated one as well…"

"You mean Sonic killed an X-Demon? But how? When you shot at it, the bullets went straight through! Knuckles and I talked and realized that the X-Demons are obviously some sort of dark spirit…"

"Yes…but at the chest where a heart would be, that is its weak point. To destroy it, you must remove its life source. But, whoever is fighting one must take its heart before it takes your life…they literally drain the life from you…"

I looked up at Rose. "Amy…why do you think they do that? Suck the life from their opponent…your lover here thinks they're looking for something…do you know what?"

She was quiet. After a moment she sat in the seat across from me, resting a hand on the arm of the chair. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…Remember, when we were at the hospital and Knuckles came in saying that the X-Demons were looking for me? Knuckles told me that he thinks they were looking for me but they don't know who I am or what I look like…But, I don't think they're looking for just me…they're looking for something I have…"

Curious, I asked, "And…what might that be?"

She breathed, looking frightened and her grip tightened on the chairs' arm. "The Abundant Star…I don't know how but, I think it's connected…It's some sort of energy that rests inside my soul…but I didn't know about it until I had a dream before I woke up yesterday…"

I raised an eyebrow. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't know why it's scaring me so much…but, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen if…if I'm killed."

It was as if something had startled him but, Sonic suddenly shot up, gasping, "Amy!"

He heaved long breaths before turning his head towards us. Rose and I both stared at him with wide eyes. He glared at me with that ever-so typical resentment for me. "F-Faker…what the hell are you doing here?"

Recognizing the cue that I was not welcome here, I stood and walked towards the stairs. "Later Rose…thanks for the chat…"


	11. Chapter 11: A Darkened Heart

Oh guys...you SonAmy fans are going to hate me. But don't worry! This is a action/romance after all...gotta get past the bumpy parts!

Enjoy! And sorry it took so long!

* * *

**July 3rd, 9:19am**

**Amy Rose's point of view**

I know I probably should've waited to talk to Sonic about my concerns. He isn't speaking much. I've tried making casual conversation with him…but his replies are short.

I just couldn't wait any longer. This is really scaring me. The whole Abundant Star thing. I mean, maybe it was just a nightmare…but it all seemed so real…

In my dream:

_I was fighting Eggman and he kept trying to grab at my chest screaming, "GIVE ME THE ABUNDANT STAR!"_

_I fought as hard as I could, tears flowing down my eyes. I saw Sonic fighting beside me…but he looked different. Angry, Pained…and Evil. He was ripping his enemies to shreds._

_I was frightened so I started to run away. Sonic chased me and he was screaming, "PROTECT IT AMY! THE ABUNDANT STAR! PROTECT IT!"_

_A bright light suddenly appeared in front of me. Eggman saw it and ran towards it. I threw my hands out wide, guarding it with my very life._

_And then, Eggman killed me. The light faded and the last thing I saw was Eggman's veins jolting with power and the love of my life, screaming in denial as blood poured from my heart…_

I shivered as I thought of the dream again. Shadow really didn't answer any of my questions…it seemed like he just wanted answers for himself. I should've known better. That's just how Shadow is.

I decided to confront Sonic again. He still lay in his cot, eyes closed. His forehead scrunched together slightly, showing his discomfort and pain.

I sat down beside him. His eyes shot open and he looked at me. "Oh…hey Ame's…"

I smile softly and stroked the side of his face. "Hi Sonic…listen…I don't know what you heard or saw but…I just want you to know that I was just talking to him…I wanted to talk to you as soon as you got here but…"

He smirked and sat up slowly. "I'm pretty beat up, huh?"

I smiled again, helping him up all the way and letting him use my arm for support. "I don't think you've ever been this beat up before…" I replied, "You might have a concussion and one of your ribs is cracked…honestly, I'm surprised you made it here. But, the weirdest wound you have are the four scratches on your chest…"

"Yea…X-Demon…they're not very nice…"

I giggled slightly and he yawned, flinching when he obviously felt the pain of his cracked rib. "So…Ame's…what did you need to talk to me about that you just couldn't wait for, so you decided to talk to that fake hedgehog…"

I sigh before explaining to him about my dream. Sonic's eyes were wide and then he interrupts, "You know about the Abundant Star?!"

I shrugged. "I guess I do…why? Do you?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Amy…do you realize you are in severe danger?"

I gulp, tears threatening to form in my eyes. "I figured I was if it was real but…"

Suddenly, he grabbed my hands, staring sternly into my eyes. He told me all about the X-Emeralds, the Abundant Star and Eggman's new plan. Also, that one of my ancestors, Vanna Lily, was the first to obtain the Abundant Star and that it had passed down in the family…which ended with me.

"Ame's, you hold the key to our greatest downfall. If Robotnik gets a hold of you…and either kills you or just takes the Star…we lose. We DIE. This is very important Amy. I am going to protect you with my life, more than ever before. But, you MUST stay strong and protect it as well…"

"So…Eggman wants to kill me? He's after me?! That's why the X-Demons were trying to find me…"

I breathed hard as I gravely realized what Sonic told me must be true. I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes. I buried my face in my hands, bursting into a fit of cries. I had hoped it was all just a nightmare but never thought that I had somehow seen a vision.

Sonic pulled me into his warm, soft embrace. Gentle of his wounds, I wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder. "I…I will try Sonic…I'm so scared…" I murmured. He shushed me softly, stroking the back of my spines.

"Everything is going to be okay Amy…" he comforted, rubbing my back, "I am going to protect you…"

He pulled me away just to look into my eyes again. "You are going to stay by me…every second of every day. I don't want you out of my sight…"

I nodded and hugged him again. Then, I smiled as a thought occurred, "Well…that might not be a bad thing for me…my heart's dreams come true…"

He sighed and shook his head, not amused. "Just please…do as I say…"

I frowned as Sonic turned from me. He stood up slowly and walked towards the stairs. "S-Sonic you need to rest!"

He didn't respond. _What's the matter with him lately? So serious…so…sad…_

This wasn't like Sonic at all. He seemed…darker. Like as if he was turning into Shadow! Though, I would NEVER tell him that…pretty sure he'd never speak to me again.

But, still. Something was majorly wrong with him. I know he told me on our date that he was depressed so, maybe this whole event was just another thing to make him upset.

"S-Sonic! Please, come back…"

He turned around as I got up to walk towards him. I grabbed his hand gently. "Can we…talk?"

"I thought we just did?" he snapped. I gasped and dropped his arm. He looked away and was silent for a moment.

He shook his head before saying, "I'm sorry…that was rude…of course we can talk…"

He took my hand again and led me to the chairs beside his cot. I sat down saying, "You remember when we were on our date, you said you were…dealing with some things? A…depression? And, I told you if you ever needed to talk about it, I'm here-"

"Amy, I don't wanna talk about it-"

"Sonic, you NEED to…"

He glared at me, my breath catching in my throat. For a moment, I thought he was going to hit me.

"All…I'm saying…is that I'm worried about you Sonic. I…I care about you. You know that…I beg you, PLEASE talk to me…"

He grabbed his head, growling under his breath. He nodded. "You're right Ame's…I'm sorry…"

"You've just got me worried…it's like you're happy and then sad every other moment…do you understand?"

"Yes…a-and I'm sorry…I'm just having a hard time understanding my feelings right now…"

He huffed and tapped his foot. I could see tears were threatening to fall as he glared murderously at the floor. He breathed hard, growling slightly. What was he angry at?

Trying to soothe him, I placed a hand on his knee but was suddenly thrown off when he jumped up, knocking the chair over and screaming, "I ripped off his arm!"

Frightened, I stood up and backed away from him. Tears fell from his eyes heavily as he slowly kneeled to the ground.

I approached him slowly, giving him room to breathe. "Sonic…what's happening to you?"

He looked at me, his eyes sad and lifeless. I kneel down beside him when he threw his arms around me. I gasped as he buried his head in my shoulder. He was…crying.

"Sonic…sweetheart, what's wrong with you…"

I stroked the back of his spines, like a mother petting her child after he skinned his knee. He didn't whimper, choke or sniffle. Just very heavy tears fell from his dead eyes.

"Please Sonic…talk to me…if you can talk to anyone, you KNOW it's me…"

He released his grip from me slightly and sat down on the floor, his eyes staring at the ground. "Amy…I'm sorry you are seeing me this way…this is not what I want at all…"

He looked up at me finally and breathed as if he was about to tell me something awful. "I..when I was fighting Robotnik…after he told me his plan to kill you…I got very angry…and…all I'm going to tell you is that it ended very badly for him…I…I hurt him very bad. I feel terrible about it but…I don't know why. He means to kill you, Ame's. Not only does that scare me but it really pisses me off…"

My heart was beating so hard. I couldn't look at him. I know what was happening to him.

I've seen it before…

…Dark Sonic. The only part of Sonic I don't love. I love him so much and everything about him…but I could never love that part of him. It's so scary and it hurts to see him in that much rage. The first time I saw it, he was so angry with Eggman for hurting Tails…I didn't think he was ever going to come out of his spell.

It made me sick. I literally could not look at him for three days.

Now, here he was, struggling with it again. I think we all know that he's been dealing with that side of him for a while. And, I guess I should've picked up on it when he told me about his depression problems on our date.

"…I hate that part of you, Sonic…" I mumbled.

"W-What? You…Amy, that's…it's not fair-"

"Yes it is…when you turn…it's…very scary Sonic-"

He glared. "I know it is! I even scare myself! But, Amy…I cannot control it sometimes. And, lately I can't at all…"

He took me by the shoulders. "Amy…you said I could talk to you about it-"

"No!" I growled, "Not about this! I hate that part of you! I'm sorry, but it's true! You're a hero Sonic…but when you turn into Dark Sonic, you're nothing but a villain!"

"Amy! I can't help it! Please, listen to me! I need help! I don't want to be that anymore! But, everyday it's like I become it more and more…and I'm scared that someday, I will be it-"

"And, that'll be the day that I stop loving you!"

I threw my hand over my mouth. _Why the hell did I just say that?! _ My heart fell when I saw the look in his eyes. Utter Hurt. Tears formed in his eyes again but he sniffled them away as he stood up, looking away from me.

I followed, "Sonic…I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"No! I…I understand Amy…"

He turned to me, glaring. "You couldn't love that side of me…in fact, I don't even think you truly love me-"

"That's not true Sonic-"

"OH! It's not?! Then tell me Amy! If I were Dark Sonic right now, and in my fit of rage I dropped down on one knee and confessed my undying love for you, asking you to be my wife…would you say no?!"

His words left me speechless. Tears now streamed from my eyes and I started to speak but he interrupted with, "And, what if this madness takes over me?!"

He grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me to him, shaking me as my eyes widened with shock. "And maybe your love was the only thing that I needed to control this monster! But, you would just turn me away?!"

He let me go and I stumbled a bit as he turned from me, shaking his head. "Maybe…after all this time…I'm not the one who needs to get my heart in check…"

He walked away, leaving me in silence. I buried my face in my hands as I realized there was no way he could love me now.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I hate it too! I promise they won't be pissed at each other for long! **

**Next chapter up soon! Reviews please! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Mysteries Unravel

Omgosh guys...things are starting to come together. It's about to get scary.

Just putting this out, there will MOST LIKELY be a sequel to this story! You will find out why pretty soon.

Thank you SOOOO much for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review or something! I don't care if it's just a smiley face :) You guys are my greatest inspiration!

Chapter time!

**EDIT: To anyone who read this chapter before this edit, I am TERRIBLY sorry! It's 1:00am and I'm sleepy. Started writing the part where Tails talk to Sonic about Amy and got busy editing something else and completely forgot to finish it. I posted it before I realized. So PLEASE, if you have read this before it's edit, please go back to that scene and read again. It's important!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mysteries Unravel**

**July 3rd, 9:45am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view**

Sonic and Amy's shouting were loud enough that the entire gang heard. We tried to pretend nothing happened when Sonic walked up the stairs but Knuckles dared to speak. "Hi Sonic…glad you're okay. Do you want to talk about what happened with Eggman?"

But, Sonic just walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

I hoped he didn't go running so I decide to follow him. I found him laying on my rooftop, looking at the morning sky.

I climbed up the ladder to the roof slowly, trying not to disturb him. Then, I heard, "I don't want company…"

I ignored him and finished climbing up anyway. "…Hey Sonic…"

He looked over at me and smiled slightly. "Oh hey buddy…it's just you…I thought maybe it was Amy…"

"Why?…are you two-"

"Do you REALLY want to go there again Tails?!" he snapped, glaring at me. I gulped and shook my head.

"No! No! I'm…I'm sorry…"

I took a seat by him. "No…I just heard some arguing…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it Tails…"

We were silent for a moment, just looking at the pink and light blue sky. Sonic finally exhaled saying, "I'm sorry for the other day bro…"

"No…I'm sorry. What I said wasn't right..."

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "But Sonic…what I did say about you telling her…I wasn't kidding…"

He didn't respond and closed his eyes. Changing the subject, I stood up and looked towards my shop, "The Tornado III was totaled from my crash. I have to start building a new plane as soon as possible. But…I don't think I'll be using the Chaos Emeralds anymore…unless I go back to my original blueprint…but, I want a powerful aircraft you know? The last three models did very well but, we're gonna to need some sort of powerful energy to fight back and I don't think the Chaos Emeralds are powerful enough-"

Suddenly, Sonic shot up. His eyes were wide with excitement and he grabbed my shoulders. "Tails! I think have an idea!" he exclaimed, "Oh man, you're gonna LOVE this!"

He grabbed my arm and before I knew it, I was flying inside at the speed of sound and down into my basement.

"Whoa!" I cried when we finally stopped, grabbing my dizzy head. Sonic ignored my discomfort and asked, "Okay, when you guys found me, I had in my hand a small, bright orb-"

"It's right here…" a small voice said behind us. We turned around. Amy was holding a small box, opened to reveal two small bright orbs. My eyes widened at their beauty.

Sonic slowly walked towards her, taking the box. I could tell there was a tension between them…they wouldn't look at each other.

Sonic put the box on a table and picked up the two orbs. "Wait…where did the other one come from?" he asked.

"…Shadow…"Amy replied, before walking upstairs.

Sonic rolled his eyes before handing them to me. "These are hearts of two X-Demon…"he explained, "It's the only way to kill those things. You have to rip this from it's chest. It's a life source of some kind but…I'm not sure what kind. I don't know if it's generated from the X-Emeralds or not-"

"X-Emeralds?"

"It's Robotnik's new power. I'll explain later-"

I gasped and shook my head. "No Sonic. You explain now! And to everyone!"

I grabbed his arm before he could respond and pulled him upstairs. Everybody sat around in the living room quietly before we came upstairs."Okay guys! Sonic's ready to talk about Egghead!"

I pushed him in front of everyone. He grumbled and shook his head. "Hey guys…"

"HEY SONIC!" everyone cried.

Everyone except Amy...

She sat on the couch, her eyes fixed on the ground, small tears dropping. I figure it was because of Sonic. All that I heard was Sonic screaming at her about her love for him. Which could be bad on both sides.

I just don't understand…Sonic loves her. I mean, he's never told me but I know he does. So why is it that it is so hard for him to tell her? I told Cream…yeah, it was nerve-wrecking. But, now that she knows I am so incredibly happy.

I guess that's all I want for Sonic…happiness.

I know he's not happy. He hasn't been since he was a teenager and we were all too young to dwell upon love and life. But now, we all know life has a purpose and it's more than just saving the world. It's saving ourselves and those we love.

I decide to question Amy. Whether they have an intimate relationship or not, Sonic talks to her nowadays more than anyone. It was time for me to learn what was going on in his head.

While Sonic talked to Espio, this distracted him for me to sneak over to Amy. I got behind the couch and squatted down, whispering in her ear, "You wanna talk?"

"No…not really…" she murmured.

"Well, I do…" I chimed, "Come on. I have some questions and they are gonna be answered…"

She huffed and got up off the couch. I led her down the hall to a guest room and we stepped inside. It wasn't two seconds after I closed the door that she burst into tears. "A-Amy!"

"I'm sorry Tails…" she sniffled, "I just haven't cried since…our argument…"

She sat down on the bed, continuing to cry softly. I sat down beside her and patted her back. "There, there Amy…did he hurt you?"

"No! I hurt him!"

I raised an eyebrow. She collected herself and continued, "I didn't hit him or anything…I hurt…I hurt his heart…"-she choked-" terribly!"

She started to sob again and I shushed her comfortingly. "How?"

She wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying again. She was quiet for a moment before asking, "Tails…have you seen…Dark Sonic?"

I gulped as an image of my brother slaughtering the robot that had tried to kill me years back. His fur had turned as black as the night sky and his eyes burned with rage.

"Yes…it's…scary…"

"Do you hate it?"

The question caught me off guard. I didn't exactly hate Dark Sonic. He's still Sonic. I didn't like what Sonic became but…I still love Sonic. If anything, I wanted to help him.

"No…I don't hate Dark Sonic…Amy, he's still Sonic-"

"No he's NOT Tails! He becomes something different! Something terrible!"

"Ah…" I nodded as I now understood what their argument had been about, "Let me guess…Amy, you told Sonic you didn't love Dark Sonic?"

"Yes…and I don't…"

Amused, I stood up shaking my head. "Amy…Sonic is still Sonic. Just like Super Sonic. He's still the same person on the inside. Same adventurous, carefree, comical, Sonic the Hedgehog. Dark Sonic is just…yes, very scary but he only comes out when Sonic's really angry. It's not like he's changing into him-"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

Her words stunned me and I looked back over to her. "Wait…What? Do you know something I don't?"

"You CANNOT tell Sonic I told you…"

"I swear…you're worrying me…"

She bit her lip. "Be more worried for Sonic…"

She wiped a tear from her eye before continuing, "Sonic and I went on a date the night before the attack. It was wonderful and we both really enjoyed each other…but that entire night, something about him seemed off. When I confronted him about it, he told me…that he's very depressed about his life and he's angry…"

"So, that's why he's been going to counseling…"

"I didn't know that but…anyway, I hadn't confronted him about it again until today. He was snappy towards me when I asked about it and the more I pushed for him to talk, the angrier he got…and then, he jumped up shouting that he ripped off someone's arm!"

"What?!" I shrieked, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. Amy nodded.

"And then, he started crying uncontrollably. Tails…Sonic needs help. He hasn't really told me but I know what's happening…he's literally turning into Dark Sonic. It's taking over him and before long, it's going to control him…"

She started to sob again. "And I'm an idiot! I told him that would be the day that I stop loving him! Why on Mobius would I stop loving him?"

"But…Amy you said yourself…you hate Dark Sonic."

She looked up, her eyes wide. "…Do you think I could love something like that?"

I shrugged. "Could you? Amy…it's Sonic…"

I let my words sink in a bit before continuing, "Amy…I know you love him. That's why Sonic was so upset…he needs you to love him no matter what…If you truly love Sonic, you love Dark Sonic too…"

"But, why does he need me to love him?…He doesn't love me back…"

Of course, Sonic needed to tell her for himself. But, there was no problem in giving her hope.

"Maybe not the way you want him too…but, he still loves you and needs you to love him too…just think about it okay?"

She didn't respond. I sighed finally and turned towards the door. "Come on…we need to go listen to Eggman's plan…"

"I'm staying in here…I already know it…and I need some time to think…"

I didn't argue and I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

**July 3rd, 10:38am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view**

After learning about Eggman's new scheme, we came up with our defense plan.

We would stay here at my lab until Sonic was better. While he healed, the Chaotix would go and find the Chaos Emeralds. We weren't sure if they were going to be any use to us, but better to have a high source of energy against another than none. In the mean time, I would work on a new plane and Amy was to be protected at all costs.

While the Chaotix packed up and Vanilla cooked lunch, I decide to confront Sonic again about Amy. Because of their argument, the entire team now knew that Sonic was struggling with his dark side. Of course, nobody was going to confront him about it…except me. Sonic has been there for me throughout my life in any situation. I wouldn't be the man I am today if not for him. It was time I payed him back.

He sat down in the basement, gazing at the X-Demon hearts. I smiled and sat down beside him. "Hey bro...those things are actually quite pretty..."

"I know right? It's amazing how something so unbearable can have a beautiful heart like this..."

I snickered. "Sounds like you're talking about something else if you asked me..."

He snapped his head towards me, an eyebrow raised. "And, what's that supposed to mean?!"

I took a deep breath. If I said too much, I could end up with another black eye to match the one I was sporting now. "Well...don't you think...a certain young lady who's a little unbearable at times has a pretty heart?"

I swear his cheeks turned as red as Knuckles fur. He refused to look at me. I huffed, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "Sonic...can we please be serious for a moment...it's just us down here and I'm your brother! You can tell me anything..."

He growled. "I don't want to get worked up like I did with Amy..."

"Then don't...just talk..."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He shrugged. "You caught me..."

I smiled brightly, my heart leaping for joy on the inside. "So, I'm right? You're in love with Amy?"

He gulped and stood up, pacing the room. I tried hard not to laugh. He looked like he was about to pass out. "OKAY! Yes...Yes...I do..."

He finally gave in and sat back down. I continued to smile. "So?" I questioned, "When are you gonna tell her?"

He was breathing so hard, you'd think he just got done with a fight against Eggman. "When the time is right..." he said firmly, "Right now...she needs my protection more than my love..."

"I'm not so sure about that-"

"Well, either way she's not going to get any of it if she doesn't watch it!"

His change in attitude shocked me. "Sonic...whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't mean it..."

He was quiet. "If she did mean it...what if she doesn't love me for all of me? And...all this time...she's just another fan girl..."

I shook my head. "No, No...Sonic, Amy loves you. She's just confused...you have been acting very weird...we're all a bit worried..."

"Let me guess...you talked with her?"

"A little...but it's true..."

We were quiet for a few minutes. Sonic finally sighed saying, "Well...now you know...I'm in love with Amy Rose. You are sworn to secrecy by another punch in the face, got it?"

I stiffed a laugh. "I got it!"

"Good...let's change the subject for now...I never got to tell you my idea before you dragged me upstairs…" he sneered with a roll of his eyes.

I laughed. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Well, go ahead!"

He stood up, still eyeing the X-Demons hearts. "Well…when I first pulled one of these out of the X-Demon…it crossed my mind that it was some sort of power source. I don't know if it's from the X-Emeralds or they just somehow obtained it but…I do know it has to be energy. What if you found some way to convert this energy into what you need to run the new plane?"

I thought about it for a moment. If it was directly from the X-Emeralds, it could be very dangerous. But, so was the Chaos Emeralds if used incorrectly. "Okay…I guess I could try. But do you think we'd need to break it open?"

Sonic bit his lip and scratched his head. "Eh, I didn't think of that…and who knows what the energy would do if released."

Then, I thought of another idea. "What if Amy does it?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he gasped. "Are you FUCKING serious?!"

Bad idea…

Sonic came at me like a bull. I flinched and waved my hands screaming, "No! NO! NO! Just listen to me! Calm down!"

Sonic growled and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. I sighed in relief. "If Amy holds the Abundant Star…she can handle whatever comes out of the hearts…right?"

"Ah…I get it now…"

He still didn't say yes though. He stared at the ground for a moment before saying, "What if we try it first?"

I shrugged. "It's putting our lives on the line-"

"Us better than her…"

I eyed him, smiling. He cleared his throat. "You know…cause she has the Abundant Star…" he faked.

"Ah…yes, of course…" I said sarcastically.

Sonic glared at me before grabbing a heart. I shook my head and took it from him. "No…let me do it. You have enough wounds as it is…"

"Tails…"

"Don't worry Sonic!" I exclaimed, my eyes fixed on the beautiful orb, "After it's open…the heart may die so I may need to create some sort of container for it."

I grabbed a hammer and laid the heart back down on the table. I aimed, came down with a powerful strike and it smashed.

The energy burned a bright yellow and swirled around the table for a moment before it raced up my arm. I shrieked as I felt a pain as if my flesh was peeling from the bone. I fell to the ground, my body seizing as the jolts ran through my body. My vision blurred as I continued to scream.

I saw Sonic run to my side and then a pink figure hover over me. Suddenly, I feel a cold relief of pain, as if someone had splashed water on a burn. My vision cleared and I saw Amy with her hands on my shoulders.

I gasped with Sonic as we saw Amy's hands and arm glow yellow before it faded and my pain suspended. She sat back on the ground, seeming exhausted all of the sudden. Sonic scrambled to her side, taking her by the shoulders. "Amy! Are you okay?"

"Um hello?!" I cried, snarling, "Yeah! I'm fine! Just got microwaved but, thanks for asking!"

"Oh! TAILS! Are you alright, bro?!"

I scoffed and stood up, brushing myself off. "Yeah…there for a moment, it felt as if my insides were on fire."

"Like your skin was peeling away?" he asked.

I nodded. He scratched his head. "That's the same thing I felt when I was first shocked by that yellow lightning in the city…"he explained, "Nothing was happening physically but what I felt was awful! So…that means…the X-Demons do run off of the energy from the X-Emeralds…"

We looked over at Amy and watched her arms turn back to normal. "Whoa!" she cried.

"Yeah whoa…" I wondered as I examined her arms, "Amy…thank you. You saved my life…"

"But not by chance…" Sonic justified, standing up, "I guess we know what the Abundant Star is now…"

He picked up the other X-Demon heart. "It's a stabilizer. That's why Robotnik needs it so bad. I bet you Robotnik can't control all of the power and needs the Abundant Star to not only be more powerful…"

He looked back to Amy and I, with a deranged grin on his lips. "I bet the X-Emeralds are slowly killing him..."


	13. Chapter 13: Awakenings

**Finally! New chapter! ^_^ It's pretty long! Alright, so just a warning. It's about to get very bloody and a little pervy ;) Don't worry, this is still rated T so you're not gonna read anything too crazy.**

**Where's all my SonAmy friends? This chapter is for you! Get ready for some sexiness (still keeping it T)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Awakenings**

**July 3rd, 11:00pm**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's point of view**

_Sonic…_

_Sonic…my love…_

_A warm embrace…._

_A soft touch to the lips..._

_You have to control this…if you don't want me to die…_

_Sonic…_

_No…No…Can't control it! Arggh…_

_….Sonic…I'm inside you…let me out…LET ME OUT!_

_A scream…_

_Blood…_

_Rage..._

_SONIC! Please…don't…don't!_

I shot up out of my sleep, screaming and gasping for air. Sweat drenched my forehead and my chest pounded. I grabbed at my heart as I felt a jolt of pain, then another more painful, and then another which made me fall off my cot. I yelped when it didn't go away. I dug my claws into the ground as every strike of pain left me breathless.

"H-H-Help!" I cried out. Knuckles and Tails ran in and dropped down beside me, grabbing me.

"Guys get down here!" Knuckles called out, "Something's wrong with Sonic!"

Suddenly, as if my body took over, I threw my fist into Knuckles' jaw. He fell backwards and the need to attack him again overcame my body. I couldn't stop myself as I punched him again, and again, and again…

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Knuckles was finally able to kick me off, sending me back into the table and chairs beside my cot. The pain in my chest worsened. I screamed and tossed around as my heart pounded.

The entire gang ran into the room and Amy screamed as she ran to me. "GET BACK!" I screamed at her. Frightened, she stepped away.

My veins were on fire. I felt a hot, energy surround me as the monster inside me dug through to the surface of my mind. I screamed again as heavy tears fell from my eyes as I clinched them shut.

But before my dark side emerged, something embraced me tightly from behind. "Control it Sonic…" it said. I opened my eyes to see soft pink arms wrapped around my neck.

Amy's tender warm touch took my mind off of the pain. The pace of my heart slowed down, and the intense burn subsided. I collapsed on the floor, bringing her down with me. The cool tile against my sweating head felt wonderful.

"Is he dead?" I heard Charmy ask. Espio scoffed.

"No Charmy…but I don't think he's okay…"

"I oughta punch him 'till his ancestors are crying!" Knuckles threatened.

"Knuckles! Stop it!" Tails yelled, "I don't think he wanted to do it!"

I heard footsteps come closer to me and felt Amy loosen her grip. A shadow casted over me, and I slowly opened my eyes. Knuckles stood with a bloody lip, beside him, a worried Tails. I took a deep breath before stuttering, "I-I'm alright guys…I-I'm s-sorry Knucklehead…I-I couldn't control…myself..."

Amy flipped me over, holding me in her arms. A tear fell from her eyes and onto my cheek.

"Guys…" I heard Tails say, "I think Sonic might need…some time to breathe. Let us know if you need anything, okay bro?"

I didn't respond and the gang walked back upstairs. But, Amy didn't let me go. I looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes…"she whimpered, "But…it's okay…"

I breathed and closed my eyes. "…You still hate me?"

She stroked the side of my face and I blushed madly. She sniffled. "I've never hated you Sonic…I love you."

"But…you hate Dark Sonic…"

"I hate what happens to you…I hate seeing you in so much rage and pain…I understand though that it's a part of you and you're trying to control it…but you have to let people in Sonic. You will never get rid of it if you don't talk about what you're feeling…"

I sighed and nodded. She's always right. It doesn't matter the situation, she always knows what's best. Maybe not when she was younger, always getting herself into trouble. But nowadays, it's like she always has the answers. Gosh, am I an idiot. Maybe if I had chosen to be closer to her when this Dark Sonic stuff first started, I wouldn't be in this mess I'm in.

That being said…maybe it was time to tell her the truth about my feelings for her. I love her. But as always, those bad thoughts entered my mind.. _What if she's killed? I can't lose her. Robotnik wouldn't think twice. No…I have to wait…but should I? No…just do it Sonic. Just do it._

I gulped and sat up, Amy supporting me. Turning to her, I felt sweat drip from my head again and blood rushed to my cheeks. Her green eyes gazed at me, making me lose my breath slightly, "A-Amy?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

I breathed hard, glancing back and forth between her and the ground. "There's….there's something…I-I need to tell you-"

Before I could say anymore, the jolt of pain raced through my heart again. It was worse this time. I screamed and fell over, clinching my chest again. Amy gasped and leaned over me. "Amy! Get away from me! I-I'll hurt you!"

"What?!"

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

She got up and backed away from me. The pain continued for a moment but then died down, leaving me breathless and exhausted.

Amy came back to me and helped me stand. "Sonic…can you tell me what hurts?"

She helped me sit down on the side of my cot. Her beautiful eyes watched me as I got comfortable. "It's my chest. I feel as if I'm having a heart attack or something. It happened right before I collapsed when I came here. At first, I thought it was something the X-Demon did to me…because he tried sucking the life out of me…and maybe it's still linked somehow but all I know is, it's worse every time it happens."

Obviously concerned, she placed a hand on my knee. Feeling my face get hot, my mind swirled of thoughts about her tracing her hand further up. _Her lips would feel amazing on mine right now… _My nerves raged with excitement. My eyes traced every curve down her body, lusting for what might happen if I confessed my love.

I snapped out of it when she asked, "So…why do you want me to not help you when it starts to hurt?"

"Because Knuckles did…and I punched him…and then I attacked him…"

"What?" she gasped, "Why did-"

"I don't know…" I said sharper than I meant. I heard her gulp and I continued, calmly this time, "All I know is that my body took over and…I did things I didn't want to do-"

Suddenly, we heard a crash upstairs and someone scream. We both jumped up and ran up to the living area.

An X-Demon had somehow slipped past Rouge -who was on guard- and was now standing in the living room, about to attack Cream and the little girl Shadow found, Kinta. It jumped at Cream, who was too slow considering her broken leg. Cream screamed as the X-Demon attacked her, pinning her to the ground.

Amy screamed and I yelled, "CREAM! GO FOR IT'S HEART!"

She didn't think twice before throwing her fist into its chest and ripping out its heart. The X-Demon vanished and Cream got up slowly. We ran to her, Kinta flinging her arms around her new friend. "Are you hurt girl?" I asked, checking her for any scratches or bruises. She shook her head and I sighed, "You've become a brave young woman Cream. Awesome job!"

I gave her my signature thumbs up and she giggled. "Thanks!"

Suddenly, we heard Rouge scream for help. I growled and turned to Amy. "Ame's! Wake the rest! I think we've got company!"

She nodded and ran down the hallway. I ran outside to find Rouge lying unconscious on the ground. I turned her over to reveal four nasty scratches across her stomach. Her face was pale as if some of her life had been stolen from her.

"She must've got attacked from another X-Demon…"

I looked up to see Knuckles running towards me. "Rouge!" he screamed.

He knelt down beside his wife and pushed his ear against her chest. "She's still alive…I'll get her inside. We need to find whatever did this to her and rip its ass apart!"

"I think I just found it…"

Hundreds of X-Demons stood in a line not a mile ahead, their eyes reflecting in the moonlight. My reflexes tingled and I growled. "Tell the gang we're under attack and get Rouge to safety. Also, make sure Cream, Kinta and Amy know that they are not to help fight…"

I scanned the field in front of me when I saw a figure that wasn't there before. I large figure whose eyes glowed purple. "Robotnik…Knuckles, go!"

Knuckles nodded and ran back inside. Robotnik began to walk towards me. I took a deep breath and did the same, our eyes fixed on each other in a glare.

* * *

**July 3rd, 11:37pm**

**Amy Rose's point of view**

"Cream, are you sure you're alright?" I asked her, helping her down into the basement.

"Yes Amy, I promise!"

Vanilla walked with Kinta, who glanced back every other second as if another X-Demon were going to attack us from behind. "Those things…they killed my mommy and daddy…." Kinta whimpered. She ran to me. "Amy don't let them hurt me!"

I picked her up and cradled her. "Don't worry…they can't hurt you!"

We heard footsteps running down the stairs and turned around. Knuckles appeared, holding Rouge's limp body in his arms. I gasped and ran to him. "Rouge!"

"We're under attack!" Knuckles screamed and hurriedly put Rouge down on a cot, "You girls were ordered to stay down here with Vanilla!"

"What?" I questioned, "Why?!"

"Well someone needs to watch Rouge! And, you are hurt and so is Cream-"

"I'm fine!"

"You still are wounded from where Metal stabbed you!" Knuckles argued, pointing at my side. I glared and stepped forward.

"And Sonic is more hurt than any of us! And, he is going out there!"

"Sonic was the one who said you need to stay here! You have the Abundant Star Amy! Don't forget that!"

I snarled and threw my hand out. My giant red and gold PIko Piko hammer appeared in my hand. "And what good do I have protecting it here? I will fight for my Sonic! He's going to die if we do not help him!"

He took me by the shoulders firmly. "Eggman is out there Amy! He will kill you!"

With that, he turned on his heels and ran back upstairs. I sat down on a cot. I would not obey Knuckles. But, could I disobey Sonic?

"I have to go…" I whispered slightly. Cream shook her head as she helped Vanilla bandage Rouge.

"No Amy! You heard Knuckles! Eggman will kill-"

"And Sonic will die in my place?! No!"

I stood, facing the door with courage. "Rouge is hurt…I am the only girl left that can fight. I'm going!"

* * *

**July 3rd, 11:40pm**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's point of view**

The closer I got to Robotnik, a robotic arm came into view that cascaded from his right was perfectly crafted in a dark chrome steel with two thin lines of red and yellow painted from the shoulder to the beginning of his robot hand, matching the lines on his raised collar to his black trench coat. The mechanical joint acting as an elbow glowed red as so did his finger tips. Wires could not be seen, though I could see vein like tubes running throughout which glowed the same yellow of the X-Emeralds energy.

I came to a halt when Robotnik was not five feet from me.

"We meet again my friend…" he sneered. I kept my guard up as he began to circle me, "You know…my arm was very important to me. I work with my hands all day long. This robotic one is nice…but it just doesn't feel the same. So, how about this. We make a deal. You give up something that's important to you and we'll call it even…"

He laughed maniacally and I didn't respond. "You could give me Knuckles!" he cackled, "You don't need that gullible fool! AHAHAHAHA!"

He collected himself and shot a murderous glare at me. "Or…you could give me what I want…The Abundant Star!"

"…You're going to have to kill me first."

He snarled with an obvious disgust for me and raised a hand. "Oh alright…X-Demons charge!"

The X-Demons advanced and I stood my ground. As each one attacked me, I punched at its chest trying to rip its heart out. I missed several times but finally gained enough speed to dodge and carry out my attack. One by one they were defeated and before long, the ground was glittered with bright, swirling orbs. Now that I knew how to defeat them, they were all too easy.

The rest of the gang ran out into the field and attacked as well. In a matter of minutes, half of the X-Demon were dead. "Is that all you've got Robotnik?!"

He seemed surprised, yet charmed by my choice of name-calling . "Robotnik…I haven't heard you call me that in years…" he mused, "Don't tell me…am I gaining respect from you?"

The gang looked over at me with confused faces. "Why are you calling him that Sonic?" Espio asked.

"Yeah…" Knuckles agreed, "It's…not like you…"

I growled, annoyed. "It's not like I'm on his side!"

"Oh really?" Robotnik sneered, "As I recall the last time we spoke…I remember instructing you that all my servants will call me Lord Ivo Robotnik, god of Mobius! And, they will bow at my feet! Did he tell you that Freedom Fighters?"

My eyes widened as the gang glared at me. "No…" Knuckles growled, holding up a bandaged fist, "He left that part out!"

"Is that why you've been acting so weird Sonic?" Vector asked, "Are you on his side now?"

"NO!" I yelled, my anger rising, "Why the hell would I be on his side you idiots?!"

I turned to Robotnik, pointing a finger to him. "I call you Robotnik not out of respect! But because you are NOT the Eggman we once fought! Yes, you are MUCH more powerful! But, I WILL NOT underestimate you like last time! And, you better not underestimate ME! Or should I remind you of the pain you felt when you did!"

I growled and attacked him head on. He dodged and attacked me from behind with a shot of energy. It weakened me more quickly than the first time we fought. His maniacal laugh curdled the air. I whipped around just in time for another strike of energy hit my chest. This tore my wounds open again and blood poured down my stomach.

"No! Sonic!" Tails screamed, running towards me.

"Silence you pathetic fox!" Robotnik growled.

The next moment was all too fast for me. Robotnik lifted his robotic hand, aiming for Tails. His fingertips lit up, burning from red to the X-Emerald yellow and a beam of energy shot towards my brother. It was all I could do not to scream. The beam hit Tails in the side, his blood staining the ground. "NO!" I screamed, making myself stand.

Robotnik shrieks of delight were drowned out by Tails' cries of pain as his blood continued to spill. I ran to his side, rolling him over. He was already unconscious.

Darkness crept back into my mind. My heart pounded painfully as I glared at Tails' side. I closed my eyes as my entire body shook as the ever-so familiar anger raged through my veins.

I didn't care to hold back this time. He would pay for this. I stood as I felt a hot, wave of energy surround my body. I watched as my fur faded to a dark blue. My chest was still pounding, every throb sending pain through my body. But, this time, I didn't care. And the angrier I got, the more it went away until it was gone completely and I was now more powerful than ever before. I had fully become Dark Sonic.

As Robotnik got ready for another attack, I ascended into the air. With this dark power coursing through my veins, I could create my own sort of dark energy. Ha, this felt so good. The power within me and it's desire for blood was relishing. I wanted Robotnik dead.

I pulled my hand back and released a bolt of energy at Robotnik. It hit him quickly in the chest and he was thrown to the ground. He got up and flew back into the air. I attacked him at light speeds, his blood splattering on my sharp spines.

He retreated slightly and started to glow purple again. I smirked and charged at him. But before I could get to him, he was hit from behind and was thrown into a tree. I snapped my head towards his attacker and was stunned. _Amy…_

Emotion overcame me. I flew to the ground and walked towards her. She stood there huffing with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand. When she saw me, her eyes widened with fear and she stepped back. "Amy…what are you doing out here?" I asked her coldly.

She raised her hands in front of her face, protecting herself as I walked towards her. Why the hell she was out here, I didn't know. But, I did know one thing.

She was beautiful.

This strange urge rose inside of me. I felt angry still but…ecstatic at the same time. All I wanted to do was…I couldn't figure it out. I glared at her, growling. Tears ran down her face as I closed in on her. She was absolutely gorgeous. I wanted her lips. I wanted her skin on mine. I wanted her.

I grabbed her firmly by the arms. She screamed but I muffled her, pressing my lips firmly against hers.

A warmth bloomed in my chest. I couldn't control myself. I kissed her with a passion I've never felt before. It was strong and firm, but lustful.

After a moment, I pushed her away, leaving her breathless. "I love you Amy Rose…"

Her eyes widened and mouth parted in shock. "W-What?"

Suddenly, Robotnik flew into the air again. I turned and glared murderously as he prepared for another attack.

Turning back to Amy, I grabbed her again. "Get inside…Now."

She nodded and pulled away from me, running back to the lab as I ascended into the sky. "Charmy!" I growled, whipping around, "Take Tails back to the lab now!"

Charmy nodded and picked Tails' limp body up. Everyone else stood firm and waited for a command. I growled. "Attack this bastard…now."

The team attacked the X-Demon's once more as I went for Robotnik. I chuckled darkly as I sped up and threw my fist into Robotnik's face. He continued to throw energy beams at me but it was no use. I was too strong for him in this form. I was numb to pain.

Suddenly, Robotnik cried out. His shriek seemed to shatter the air and everyone stopped. Robotnik grabbed at his chest and whispered, "No…not now…"

He looked up at me with clenched teeth, glaring, "You've won this time Sonic…but next time, I will get the Abundant Star…and you will fall…"

"COWARD!" I screamed as I threw a bolt of dark energy towards him. But with a flash of light the X-Demons, along with Robotnik, vanished.

* * *

**SONIC LOVES AMY! SONIC LOVES AMY! SONIC LOVES AMY! SONIC LOVES AMY!**

Sonamy fans stick around. More romance in the next chapter! No there will not be lemons but it will be suggestive. BUT, not to the point where I will have to change the rating. We can have a clean romantic scene without being perverts :D

^_^ Next chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

**Omg guyzzz...so excited about this chapter.**

***beep*beep**beep* WARNING! THE SONAMY CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WARNING FOR HAS ARRIVED!**

**Also, the Abundant Star mystery resolved. Bear with me guys, A PLOT TWIST IS COMING! And also, this story is HALFWAY done! YAAAY!**

**Chapter time!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Healing**

**July 4th, 12:04 am**

**Amy Rose's point of view:**

My heart raced as I ran back to the lab. Nothing followed me. I guess Eggman didn't see me or was too busy concentrating on Sonic.

_"Sonic…Sonic…He just told me…he loved me…."_

Excited as I was, I had to focus on getting back to the lab. I was stupid to come. But, at least I took my swing and saved Sonic's life…I think. Yeah, we'll just leave it at that.

Finally, I burst through the front door and down to the basement. Vanilla, Cream and Kinta spun around when they heard me run in. "Amy!" Cream exclaimed running up to me. I looked at her, my eyes wide. I couldn't get Sonic off my mind. My heart was racing so fast I could hardly breathe, let alone keep the huge grin off my face.

"Cream! I-I'm okay! Oh my gosh…Cream…" I couldn't even get words out. Finally, I just flopped onto a chair.

Cream approached me slowly. "Amy…are you…really okay?"

I was going to tell her…but as I sat down, I remembered.

Sonic was Dark Sonic.

I had never been more scared in my life before Sonic grabbed me and kissed me. I seriously thought he was going to hurt me. The look in his eyes. The murderous glare. It wasn't romantic at all. It was terrifying.

But all at the same time…for some reason…deep within me…I loved it. That kiss was more than I had ever imagined it would be. I could almost feel his teeth against mine it was so fierce…but so amazing.

I blushed as I remembered. "Yes Cream…" I finally answered her, "I am…perfect…"

She didn't ask and rushed back to Tails' side. That's when I saw all of the blood. My heart stopped and I gasped. I had been selfish, thinking about my own well-being, and didn't even think to check on Tails.

He had already been bandaged but the blood was still soaking through. Tears poured from Cream's eyes as she held Tails' hand. "Tails…I love you so much…please…stay with us…" she whimpered.

I placed a hand on Cream's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine Cream…he's strong…"

She smiled and sniffled. "I know…If Sonic's influenced him on anything…it's definitely that…but I'm still scared…"

I hugged her tight as she cried softly in my shoulder. Tails' face was pale and almost lifeless. "_I wish I could help…"_

I thought of something then. The last time Tails had been hurt, I saved his life by using the power of the Abundant Star. It was a power I didn't even know I had. "_I wonder if I can heal him…"_

Even if it was not possible, I could try. I pulled away from Cream and kneeled next to Tails. I unwrapped his wound and then lay my hands on his shoulders. "Amy? What are you doing?" Cream asked.

I didn't respond and closed my eyes. "T_his was an attack from X-Emerald energy…If I can stabilize the energy…maybe I can stabilize what the energy is doing to him…"_

I reached into my soul, trying to find something. "_Abundant Star…lend me your energy so I may save my friend…"_

Suddenly, my arms started to glow a bright yellow light. We all gasped as the energy coursed through me and into Tails' body. "Amy!" Cream screamed, "What are you doing?! Stop!"

She was about to push me when her mother grabbed her. "Cream! Let her do this! I think she's helping him!"

Tails' flesh began to grow back together all on its own, as if time reversed. His eyes shot open and he sat up, completely healed.

I gasped and fell backwards, beyond exhausted. It had taken a lot of strength out of me…but I had done it.

I healed Tails.

"The Abundant Star isn't just a stabilizer…" I understand now, "It's a healing power…I've had healing powers my entire life and never known it!"

Tails stared at me in shock. He touched his skin and fur where the wound had been. "You…saved me again Amy…" he stuttered.

Ecstatic, I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight. As soon as I let go, Cream tackled him giving him small, wet kisses all over his face. "Cream! Hi Love!" he laughed.

After a moment, she turned back to me and hugged me. "Thank you Amy!"

"Haha! You're welcome! I…didn't know I could do it!"

Remembering my wound from Metal Sonic, I focused the energy once more and I gasped as I felt my wound completely disappear. "_If I knew I could use these powers, It would've saved a lot of time in the past!" _I thought, a little angry and annoyed, but…I guess everything happens for a reason.

We turned as we heard the rest of the gang run in. They seemed surprised to see Tails wide awake and ran to him. "Tails! You're okay!" Knuckles cried, "But-"

Tails pointed at me. They all turned and I smiled slightly, "Turns out I have healing powers!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Really now…so are you gonna heal everyone? Especially Rouge!"

I bit my lip and turned towards Rouge. She was awake now, but very weak. "Knuckles…I…I will but…I don't know exactly how much I can do. Healing Tails took a lot of energy from me…Can I try tomorrow after I get some rest?"

"Yeah…honey…" Rouge said softly, "I'll be alright…I'm not near as hurt as Tails was-"

"So you're just gonna choose who you heal?!" Knuckles yelled at me, his eyes flashing. I huffed and turned to Rouge, placing my hands on her shoulders._ "Well…I hope this makes him happy if I die from this…"_

I did the same for Tails and I, reaching into my soul and speaking to the Abundant Star. The five scratches across Rouge's stomach healed and color came back to her face. I fell backwards, nearly passing out from the drained energy. Tails caught me and sat me down gently. "Whoa…I don't think I can do that again…"

Rouge got up, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Some power you got there girly. No wonder the doctor wants it so bad…"

Tails placed a hand on my shoulder. "Amy…we all need healing if we are going to continue fighting Eggman…you know we aren't trying to be selfish, don't you?"

I nodded. "I just…I have to rest before I do anymore…It takes a lot out of me…"

"That's alright!" Tails assured me, "Whenever you feel comfortable…"-he shot a glare at Knuckles-"…you tell us. We've gained an advantage over Eggman. Now, If we heal between fights, we might have a chance at winning!"

I sighed and agreed. A lot was put on my shoulders but…It was going to have to be done. I would have to stay strong.

Then I noticed, a very important person was missing from the room. "Hey…where's Sonic?" I asked.

Espio shrugged. "After Eggman vanished, he took off…I think he needs to cool down…."

I nodded. "So…Eggman's gone?"

"For now…" Knuckles told me, "He seemed to get really weak at the end of the battle…"

"Ah…" Tails mused, "So what Sonic told us was true…Eggman needs the Abundant Star because he is getting weaker…and now it makes since. Eggman is going to need the healing abilities eventually…"

I gulped and nodded. "Well…is it safe to say we can all sleep now?"

The gang chuckled. "Yes…" Vector replied, "But, someone still needs to keep watch. I will go. I have enough energy and wasn't beat up. Everyone else, get some rest…"

We all walked upstairs, taking guest rooms. Now that everyone was well, the once injured could enjoy a nice comfortable bed. This definitely included me.

I walked into a guest room, closed the door and sat down on the bed. My mind rushed back to Sonic.

Why wasn't he here? He just told me what I've always wanted to hear! If what he said is true…I want to be with him so badly.

But another thought crossed my mind. I thought back to before the battle, when Sonic told me he attacked Knuckles, he felt like his body took over and he didn't mean to do it.

Tears flood my eyes at the thought. "_Could he have told me he loved me being Dark Sonic…and not really mean it?"_

I shook my head and laid back on the pillow. Just before I dozed off, I heard my door open and then shut quietly. I sat up.

My heart froze…

Sonic, still in his darkened form, stood in front of my door. His shadowed gaze was fixed on me. Blood covered him and he breathed deep.

I slowly got off my bed and walked cautiously towards him. He didn't drop eye contact. "I heard…what you did…how you saved Tails' life…"he said, his voice cold.

I gulped and nodded. "I didn't know I could do it until now..."

I stepped closer, reaching for his arm. He seemed hesitant to let me touch at first, but allowed me to take his hand. "I think…I have enough energy…to heal you. But, you can't tell the gang…earlier I was too weak to heal everyone…but…I would do it for you…"

He looked away. "You…can't do that Amy…"

I gulped and stroked his cheek softly. "You've been suffering for two days…please…let me heal you…"

He sighed and nodded, glaring at the floor. I took a deep breath and reached within my soul. "_Abundant Star…I need to heal him…he's Mobius' hero…and the one my heart belongs to…give me the strength to do this for him…"_

With that, my arms began to glow again. I watched as his head bruises, scratches on his arms, legs, and chest wounds rippled back together. Sonic breathed, sounding relieved as I freed him from pain.

I smiled as I checked out my handiwork, but a wave of exhaustion came over me. Nearly falling to my knees, I feel Sonic catch me under my arms. "Amy…" I hear his deep voice and my heart skips a beat.

"I'm okay…" I breathed softly, "I just get so weak-"

He grabbed me suddenly and pressed his warm, soft lips on mine. I gasped in shock but after a second, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me back up against my door as passion took control of him, sighing as we shared our hot, intimate embrace. All I could do was surrender to his touch, my body completely exhausted.

After a while, he picked me up fiercely, our lips still locked and halfway threw me on to the bed. Before I could even gasp, his lips crashed down on mine again. I was a little afraid of this side of Sonic, I'll admit…but all the same I enjoyed his fierceness. He wasn't hurting me at all but he was still rough, his hands tracing down the side of my body and sending shivers down my spine.

His hot breath on my neck left me with goose-bumps. He kissed me again, our bond getting stronger by the second. Finally, he broke for air, gazing into my eyes. His intense stare made me breathe hard. He rolled off me slightly, whispering, "Don't think I forgot about what I said…"

I smiled softly and shook my head, "I haven't…"

He grinned a little. "I mean it…I don't know why I'm not calming down…One of the things that I'm so stressed over…is my love for you. I've held it in for far too long…it's finally driven me a little mad. But now that you know…this…anger…should be leaving…"-he kissed me- "But…this feeling you give me…I can't calm down…"-his breaths were short and he kissed me again- "But..I don't want to…" His lips pressing against my neck is making me want to fight the exhaustion so I can show my love for him…

He rolled back on top of me, kissing me passionately. He slipped his sweet tongue in my mouth and swirled it around mine. I breathed harder and wrapped my arms back around him…

* * *

**July 4th, 1:10 am**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view:**

I kissed Cream goodnight and walked down the hall. I was exhausted. Tomorrow I would begin my work on my new plane design, using Sonic's idea to use X-Demon hearts to power the engine. I smiled, amused at how many X-Demons we destroyed tonight. "_If Sonic's idea works, we have enough X-Demon hearts to power my plane for a good while…"_

I looked up when Charmy skipped down the hall from his guest room. "Tails, Tails!" he yelled quietly, "Guess what?!"

"What Charmy? Everyone's trying to sleep…"

He grinned mischievously. "Not everyone…"

I raised my eyebrows and huffed, annoyed. "What do you mean Charmy? I'm trying to go to bed…"

He jumped into the air, his bee wings buzzing. "I saw Sonic go into Amy's room…you can decide for yourself what you think of that!"

He laughed and then flew down the hall to his room. My eyes widened as I walked down the hall, passing Amy's room. "_I don't want to interrupt…but if I could just…"_

I leaned my ear against the door. I couldn't hear anything but whispers. But then, I heard a faint voice. "I love you..Amy…"

A wide wild grin bloomed on my face. Fighting off the urge to shout for joy, I silently dance down the hallway to my room. "_Finally…"_

* * *

***Fangirl Scream* Please Read and Review! **

**Like Charmy said, you can decide for yourself what exactly happens...but it all has to do with the plot twist ;)**

**Am I giving too much away?**

**EDIT: Also, just realized I dated this July 4th. If you live in America, you know what that means. But no, on Mobius, it is not Independence Day. No fireworks except the ones going off between Sonic and Amy :D**

**Next Chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Faking it For Real

**I'mmm back already ^_^ Little plot twist heading your way. No big deal. **

**Shadow time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Faking it For Real**

**July 4th, 4:38 am**

**Shadow T. Hedgehog's point of view:**

My search for the X-Demons and where the doctor was hiding had led me through a small rural town outside of the deserted Station Square. A vast forest circled around the area and earlier I saw an X-Demon run in to it.

I stood high above in a tree, overseeing the forest. I could see a large grey building in the center. It looked old and probably abandoned, but was the perfect place for the doctor to hide.

I jumped down and ran towards the building. While searching for the doctor, I had come up with a plan.

I had told the blue one that I work alone. That is usually the case. But, I feel this time it would be best to stay on Faker's side. But by doing that, I had to first gain trust from the Doctor.

I would join with Dr. Eggman.

But, I would only be a spy. Of course, I was probably going to have to confront Sonic eventually. He will probably be furious, but in time he will learn the truth.

I'm no hero, but I'm not a villain either. I do thing's my way.

I wasn't worrying about sneaking around, so I just went through the front door. The hallway in front of me was dark. I walked in anyways, the door squealing as it shut behind me.

I turned a corner, squinting my eyes as if it was going to help me see better in the almost pitch black. "Do…I have…company?" a faint weak voice called out.

Suddenly to my left, a room lit up. The closer I came to the room, I could see the doctor lying on a metal table. He held in his hands three gems, clinching them to his chest. Unlike the Chaos Emeralds, they were squared and iridescent. The doctor's body glowed with a purple light.

He looked over at me slowly. "I had a feeling it was you…"

I crossed my arms and smirked, "Really? Is that why you didn't send your X-Demon's after me?"

The doctor sat up slowly, grimacing as he turned towards me. "The X-Demon's are just a fragment of my power…I send them out to find the Abundant Star…unfortunately, they do not know who the host is. That's why they kill everything in their path, desperately seeking the Star…"

"So, that's why they drain the lives out of it's victim…"

The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, they do not live long…if I am weak."

"Why…are you weak?"

He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. A slight grin appeared on his face. "I'm not now. I get my power from the X-Emeralds…but, just as the old legend entails, unless I have the Abundant Star and it's healing capabilities, I will only last a few hours unless I get more power…"

"Ah…" I mused, "Then what of the X-Demons and their hearts?"

"Their hearts are small amounts of the energy I put off. It's one reason I get weak quickly…but as long as I have the X-Emeralds, I will always have this power!"

I sneered. "Eventually the X-Emeralds will be drained…"

He looked at me, seeming amused by my statement. "That is where you are wrong…as long as the Abundant Star shines, my power regenerates. Along with the Chaos Emeralds, it has a master. I am trying to combine the X-Emeralds with their master again…then, I will be invincible…"

"But won't the Abundant Star die without a host?" I asked, taking a seat across from him. The doctor shook his head.

"It survived without a host before Vanna Lily decided to absorb it…If I destroy Amy Rose, the Abundant Star will appear to me. I will then take it and carry out my biddings…"

He stood up and walked over to another chair. His trench coat lie on the back of it and he wrapped it around him.

I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair. "Tell me doctor…why do you not attack me…and why do you tell me all of this? For all you know, I could be teamed up with the blue one. Do you…trust me?"

He turned to me, glaring. "Because Shadow…why would you be here if not to partner with me. I have trusted you in the past, and I know you despise Sonic…why not partner with me?"

I kept the grin off my face and faked a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would say that…"

I stood up and then knelt down, bowing before him. "I am here to join you doctor…It would be an honor to be your servant as you become the lord of this planet. Please, except my offer…"

He chuckled slightly. "Of course, my dear Shadow. And because of your service to me, as soon as I have the Abundant Star, I can promise you something spectacular…"

As he spoke, my eyes fixed on a small black book of sorts. It read on the front of it: _The Stupid Journal Tom Gave Sonic to Rid Him of His "Evilness"._

_"A Journal?"_ I pondered. The doctor noticed me eyeing it and he grabbed it off the table. He handed it to me. "It's only one page…but filled with the secret of a life time…"

Fear struck me then. Whatever was in this journal, I had a feeling it held the secret to Sonic's downfall. And, even though I despise the Faker…this world needs him far too much.

I opened the journal to the first page. It read:

_Well…today is the first day to write in this thing..._

_Today was good…I think. Not too great at this kind of stuff._

_Don't know what to write._

_Today I woke up, went running which was great! Then, had to go to Tom's for counseling…_

_My depression and anger problems are getting worse. I don't know how to make it stop. Tails and me got into a fight and I pissed him off. He told me he was tired of my crap and that I should just man up and fuck Amy..._

_I ended up punching him in the face. He's so pissed at me. But, I could seriously care less._

_Then after counseling, I went on a date with my love, Amy finally after all these years. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. When I asked her what she wanted to do, she told me she wanted to do the one thing I thought I would NEVER hear her ask. Running! She wanted to go running with me. How awesome is that?_

_Her eyes are like emeralds. No joke. Or...something beautiful like that._

_I can't swim...but I wouldn't mind taking a dive in those eyes._

_Amy..._

_I love her so much…if only I could just tell her. I'm just so afraid of losing her. I know that Egghead wouldn't think twice about killing her if he knew…I'd die without her._

_Well, off to bed! _

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

I closed the journal and looked up at the doctor. The smile on his face was sickening. "Interesting huh?" he mused.

"Yeah…I never knew..."

"Well don't sound sad about it! It's a joyous thing for us! By destroying Amy, we take over the world and destroy Sonic at the same time!"

He laughed manically. While he wasn't paying attention, I hid the journal behind my back.

"Doctor…you were about to promise me something?"

He turned back to me, grinning. "Ah yes…-" he cleared his throat- "As I was saying, as soon as I have the Abundant Star, I can promise you something…but, you have to do something for me before we get there…"

He started to circle me as he continued, "The Abundant Star has fascinating powers. It has healing properties, it can even heal a person who is dying of a heart attack…but can also bring the once dead back to life…"

I cocked my head. "You're sure of this?"

"Oh Absolutely! Therefore, I can bring back my grandfather! I would love to have his excellent brain accompanying me to fulfill my work…but…this also means I could bring back my young aunt whom I never got to meet and possibly cure the neuro-immuno deficiency syndrome that was killing her until shot down by a G.U.N soldier…ring a bell my good servant?"

I gasped as I realized whom he was referring to. "Maria…"

The doctor chuckled. "Ahaha…yes, but in order to make this promise, you must do something you probably didn't intend on doing when you first offered your service. If you do this for me, I will grant you my promise and you will have Maria back…"

I looked at the ground. It was a lot to lose if I said no. "_I know I'm just spying…but if I really did work for him, even if I pretended and then after I had Maria I would defy him, could I really betray Sonic like this?" _I wasn't sure what he wanted yet…

"Okay…I promise you that I will do your will if you promise to bring Maria back…tell me master, what is your job for me?"

Eggman grinned, pleased with my decision. He chuckled under his breath as I waited for an answer. Grinning maniacally, the Doctor shoved his finger in my direction and spat:

"…YOU must kill Amy Rose…"

* * *

**Dun...Dun...DuuUUUUuuuuUUUnnn! **

**What ever will Shadow do?!**

**Next chapter, Sonic wakes up after his night with Amy...**

**Uh oh!**


	16. Chapter 16: Deadening A Future

**Yay! I'm back with more! I'm sorry but this chapter's a little full of mucho drama. But hang with me! It all has a purpose! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Deadening A Future**

**July 4th, 9:51 am**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's point of view:**

The sun was piercing through my eyelids, forcing me to wake. I open my eyes slowly but closed them again and rolled over. Exhausted from the fight with Robotnik last night, I wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

But just as soon as I had decided this, I noticed a warm presence to the left of me and smell a sweet perfume. Still halfway asleep, my senses were still out of whack slightly and I opened my eyes again.

My heart jumped in my throat.

Amy lay beside me, breathing softly. Her hair was messy and I could see a bare shoulder peaking out from underneath the covers.

It hit me then. Images of the night raced through my mind. I had confessed my love to her.

All I could do was beam with joy. I turned on my back, placing my arms behind my head. She was mine. ALL mine.

But then I remembered something. I had been Dark Sonic through everything. "Oh no…" I whispered sitting up, "I hope she's okay…"

I gulped and turned from her. "_That wasn't how I wanted things to go…I wanted to be myself when I confessed my love…What if I hurt her? And, why did I not come out of it the moment I kissed her? I wasn't even angry…but if that's the case, could Dark Sonic be what happens when I'm…excited…as well? It doesn't just come out from anger…but maybe when my emotions are out of control too?…Damnit, just when I thought I could possibly get it under control..."_

I sighed and sat up. My commotion made Amy stir and she opened her eyes.

I smiled softly, gazing into her beautiful eyes. It took her a second to smile back. "Good morning sleepyhead…"

She yawned and stretched. "…Morning…love…"

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, a huge smile on her lips. "So…it wasn't a dream…" she sighed and I pulled her close, shaking my head.

"No Ame's…it wasn't…but I do have to say. I'm sorry for not being myself last night…I really didn't want it to go that way-"

"No, Sonic it's fine-"

"No...Ame's it's really not…Amy…I was going to tell you in a perfect moment. I wanted to take you on a wonderful date, kiss you finally and then spill my feelings. Amy…I'm sorry it's taken me so long. But, I want you to understand, it was for your safety. That being said…even though I'm happy I told you…but if I wasn't Dark Sonic last night…those words would've never escaped my mouth…"

Amy suddenly pushed me away and sat up. "Are you telling me you regret it?"

My eyes widened as she glared at me. "_Is that what I said? No…That's not what I said!"_

"No…Amy…I'm very happy I told you…I just wish I would've been myself for everything…not Dark Sonic…Like I was saying, I held my feelings for you back for so long because I wanted to protect you…if Robotnik knew I loved you, he would try to take you away from me…and now with this whole Abundant Star thing…I'm even more scared for your safety now…please know I wasn't trying to be selfish and I do not regret last night at all…"

She huffed and turned from me. "Are you still upset?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I just really hoped that you would be happier about it…"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to me. "I am very happy about it…I love you Amy…with all of my heart…all I'm saying is that I wish it was Sonic telling you…not Dark Sonic…"

I cupped her chin in my hand and turned her face towards mine. "Are you happy with what happened?"

She smiled and blushed. "Yes…I was a little shocked because you were Dark Sonic…I'll admit. So…I guess I understand why you wanted it to be you…but all the same…it was you…you were just a little more…heated…"

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I stiffed a laugh. "Next time…I will definitely be myself. I want to rid this dark side of me as soon as possible…or at least control it better. It has proved to be a lot of help, given the strength that comes over me when I turn…but it's scary and I know you and the others don't like seeing me that way."

She nodded. "Between fights with Eggman…I think you should talk to Tom more…"

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know-"

"Tails told me…counseling would be good for you Sonic. I think now that you've told me your feelings, you've got A LOT off your chest."

I nodded realizing she was right yet again. But…there was just one problem.

"Well…I kind of pissed Tom off…" I mumbled.

"What? How?"

"Well…he asked me about the Abundant Star. I know Tom is my friend and, hell... he's like the only father figure I have…but at the moment when he asked if I knew who the Abundant Star was…I told him I didn't know…"

She scoffed. "Sonic the Hedgehog, why not?!"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I have no idea…it's like I didn't trust him! My mind was all over the place…it still is…"

Amy sighed and took my hand. "Sonic…I love you…but, I don't wanna see you hurt anymore. We need to find Tom…"

I smiled and leaned in close to her face, kissing her warm lips. "Alright…" I whispered, "Let's get up and get some breakfast…I bet you're starving…"

She smiled and I hopped out of bed. "I'll meet you in the kitchen!" I cried, giving her time to get dressed.

Walking down the hall to the living area, all I could do was smile. I haven't smiled in such a long time, it feels great. I mean, I knew that the day I told Amy I loved her would be the day I was the happiest. But, this feeling was far beyond anything I had ever imagined.

_"Should I tell the gang yet? I'm sure she's ready to explode…" _I thought as I stepped into the living room, _"Surely if I told everyone…they would be really happy for us…right?"_

I looked up to see everyone gathered around the front door. I growled slightly as I saw Shadow step inside. He looked frantic and held in his hand my black journal.

"Hey! Faker!" I yelled, stepping through the gang. I snatched the journal from his hand, "Why the hell do you have this?!"

Shadow glared and scoffed, "I came here to give it back!…Plus…I have some bad news…"

I hesitate, but let him through. He took a seat on a chair in the dining room. I stood, tapping my foot while the gang stood behind me. "The doctor…is planning another attack…" he said, "I tried to outsmart him by pretending to be on his side, swearing that I would be his loyal servant only to spy on him. I've succeeded on that part-"

"You WHAT?!" I questioned, taking him by the fur of his chest, "How could you do that?!"

"Sonic! I meant no harm! I only wanted to help you and the others by doing things my own way…I went in to pretend I was a spy..."

I let him go and turned from him. "And, how do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not actually spying for Robotnik telling me you're just pretending? I know you're power hungry…"

"Because…" he said, "I was given the duty to kill Amy…"

My eyes burned with rage and I heard the gang gasp. As I stepped towards him again, he refused to make eye contact. "If I was lying, I would have carried out my mission already. But, I won't. I will not kill her. The doctor will have to take my life before I take hers. I swear it. Sonic…I know we have our differences and you don't trust me…but, hear me out for once. I am in too deep…"

He stood and continued, "The doctor plans to attack Metropolis. The city's military is already in pursuit to defend but…they will not hold out for long…"

He handed me a piece of paper. Tails and Knuckles stepped closer to me, peering over my shoulder as I unfolded it. It read:

**CONTRACT**

**THIS AGREEMENT MADE BETWEEN JOHN FOX AND LORD OF MOBIUS, IVO ROBOTNIK.**

**I JOHN FOX, from henceforth, do pledge my allegiance to the Robotnik Global Empire to serve in everyday that is seen fit to expand the Empire in foreign matters, contain unruly domestic behaviors by any means necessary when met with resistance, and uphold all ideals and orders given to me from LORD OF MOBIUS, IVO ROBOTNIK else I will be viewed and treated as a traitor to the Robotnik Global Empire. Thus, if I JOHN FOX, am seen as such by my lord I understand and humbly accept my imminent execution as a traitor to the Robotnik Global Empire.**

"Who's John Fox?" Tails asked. Shadow huffed and snatched the contract from my hands.

"That's NOT the point…" he sneered, "It's the contract for his new servants. I too had to sign one. The doctor is building an army…he's already forced hundreds under the threat of death into his service…"

My eyes widened. "But…where is he getting these people?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow sighed and looked at me. "He slipped under your nose Sonic. He took over Westopolis…and the doctor now controls G.U.N…"

"What?!" the gang and I cried simultaneously.

My heart seemed to fall as the feeling of failure hit me hard. I shook my head, trying to push the feeling aside. "When did this happen?!" Knuckles roared.

"Yeah! How did we not know this was happening?!" Vector screamed.

The gang broke into a fit of questions and cries all at once, barking over each other and demanding answers. Each one of them was angry but terrified.

But like normal, even though I honestly was freaking out a bit, I had to stay strong for the gang. "It doesn't matter…" I stated strongly and loudly. The gang stopped their squabbling and listened, "This doesn't mean we've lost guys."

I looked at Shadow. He looked sincerely troubled…a sight I had never seen. Because of this, I gave in to trusting him…for now. Even if he was spying on us for Robotnik, he just gave us a huge tip…that could probably save our lives.

"If Metropolis is attacked not only by Robotnik but now with G.U.N…like Shadow said, they will not stand a chance," I continued, "We need to go to their aid and protect the only large city with a militant force left…if we fail, Robotnik WILL take over until we figure out how to take it back. We need to come up with a plan if it does happen."-I sighed and looked down-" Guys…there's no doubt about it. Robotnik is too powerful for us. I'm not about to tell you the candy-coated, lighthearted version. This is serious. As your leader, I am supposed to stay strong for all of you and make you believe we can do this. But…the truth is…we're in trouble. We all need to stick together, no matter what. I don't know what's going to happen, so don't ask. All we can do is come up with a plan. With Shadow spying, perhaps we can outsmart Robotnik. I know…you guys want my optimism and a smile on my face…but unfortunately, that Sonic hardly exists anymore. We have too much to lose here. You won't get a smile but…you will get me. I'm going to protect our planet at all costs…even if it means sacrifices must be made…even if it means my downfall. But, I haven't lost my faith in us. We can fight back and we WILL fight back…"

The gang stayed silent as I finished. "Are you guys with me?"

"Of course we are Sonic…" Tails assured, "I think we're all just a little nervous. This may be our biggest fight yet…and there's a bigger chance we may lose. But, we will fight! In fact, I planned on working on my new plane creation today!"

I smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Alright buddy! I'll help as much as I can! Also guys, does everyone still know who needs protected the most?"

"Yeah…" Espio replied, "Amy-"

"Uh huh," Charmy interrupted, "wouldn't want Sonic's new ladylove to get hurt or they'd never get to shack up again-"

I gasped and quickly slapped my hand over Charmy's mouth, stopping him from saying more. My heart leaped to my throat. "Charmy! Shut your damn mouth kid!" I angrily whispered as he struggled to get free. My eyes ran over the gang. Everybody looked confused except Tails…who was trying to keep a ridiculous smile off his face.

I faked an obnoxious laugh, "Charmy doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Yes I do!" Charmy exclaimed as he managed to get his mouth free from his hand, "Last night guys, they totally-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth again. "He's kidding! You know Charmy guys…" I looked at Charmy, making sure I gave him eyes almost as scary as Dark Sonic, "He says things just to be funny that may get him in trouble…"

I heard Charmy gulp and he nodded, understanding my gist. I let him go and he scrambled behind Vector, hiding from me.

I sighed. "Let's get to work on coming up with a plan. Chaotix, I still want you guys to go find the Chaos Emeralds. We're going to need Super Sonic and…I'm going to try my best to not go Dark again. Tails, go ahead and get started on that plane."

Tails was still smiling from Charmy's rude announcement but he nodded and scurried down to the basement. The Chaotix gathered some supplies before heading out the door. I'm honestly glad they're gone…or at least Charmy.

About to head downstairs with Tails, I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. I turned to see Shadow. "We…need to talk…" he said sternly.

I huffed and nodded, following him outside. The warmth of noon hit my skin but a chilled breeze whisked in the air. The horizon looked grey as if smoke curled the air. I can't help but to imagine it as if it was our future in the distance, waiting to meet us in bitter fate.

"So…what's this about Shadow?" I asked. He looked concerned.

"I…I picked that journal up from the doctor when I faked my allegiance to him…"

My heart froze, my breath catching in my chest. "Has he-"

"He knows Sonic…" he stated bluntly, "And by him knowing, I know…"

I started to shake with fear and couldn't breathe. "No…" I gasped.

Shadow turned from me, "Was the bee right? Have you told her?"

Nothing was making since right now. My mind was distraught with fear. I wanted to take Amy and run away, hide and forget everything.

He asked me again if I had told her. It seemed to go in one ear and out the other as I tried to make sense of everything right then. But, reality didn't come soon enough before I felt a hand on my shoulder and I threw my fist into whatever had touched me.

Coming to my senses, I realized I had punched Shadow. He scrambled to his feet, cupping his bloody lip. "What the hell Sonic?! What is your problem?!"

"I'm sorry Shadow-"

"Tell me! Have you told her?!"

I stepped back, looking down. "I want to trust you Shadow…but knowing that your allegiance is to Robotnik, even if it's false, I don't want to tell you. It's too risky. I mean, what if he tortured you into telling him that I have confessed my love to her?"

He growled, angry with my answer. "Fine…don't tell me! Don't trust me!"

He got up in my face, pointing his finger in my chest. "But I will tell you this…" he warned, "and it is only because I'm concerned for the both of you! If you have told her, break it off NOW. You two cannot be together until the doctor is gone. YOU KNOW THIS. I've always had a feeling you cared for her and I know that if something happens to her, this world will cease to exist. Not just because of the Abundant Star but because you would be WEAK without her. You care too much for her! If you let her go, you may be able to save this world. You know this so take my advice!"

Anger boiled inside of me. "You've never given a damn about what happens to me or the rest of the gang!" I snapped, "So why the hell are you acting like you care now?!"

"Because when it all come down to it, you and I are the strongest and the only two who stand a chance against the doctor! But if she dies, you'll be pathetic enough that I bet you'll lose your will power! I'm concerned for you just as much as I am the rest of the world. So do the entire planet a favor and break it off…"

I looked down and he stepped away from me. "For once in your life Sonic…think about something before you do it…"

He tossed me his Chaos Emerald. "You're going to need this. I swear if I find anymore, they will be given to you…"

With that, he turned and sped off. I clinched the emerald in my hand hard. I couldn't help but think he was right. _I knew it was too soon to tell her…but I didn't know I was going to have to take it all back…Should I listen to him? Is it a trick? Maybe we can just keep our relationship a secret…_

I sighed as the depressing feeling I had grown accustomed to swept over me again. "This is going to hurt her so bad…"

**July 4th, 12:34 pm**

**Sonic T. Hedgehog's point of view:**

Amy was taking all day to get dressed. _"Maybe she took a shower…" _I thought as I walked down the hall to her bedroom. My heart thudded painfully and tears threatened to form in my eyes as I continuously tried to swallow the large lump in my throat. _"I don't want to do this!"_

I knocked two times and heard a "Come in!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Amy was sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her soft pink hair. "Oh! Hi Sonic! I'm sorry I'm taking forever! I just really wanted to look pretty for you!" she exclaimed, running to me. She threw her arms around me and I sighed as her beautiful form pressed up against me.

She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but to kiss her warm lips. She was irresistible to me. I broke for air gasping, "I love you…Amy…"

The tears threatened harder now and my lip quivered uncontrollably. Amy noticed. "Sonic…love what's wrong?"

I gulped, struggling to control my emotions. "We…we need to talk…"

She frowned and pulled me to the bed. We sat down and I took a huge breath. "I…I've been…doing some thinking," I started, "I think…for now…of course not forever…we…we need to-"

She gasped and stood back up, stepping away from me. "Sonic…are you…breaking up with me?"

I couldn't hold back anymore and the tears fell. "No! No…baby…I love you…I want to be with you…" I murmured. Amy stepped closer and I looked down, "I just…and I hope you understand…we're in difficult times…I was thinking…maybe we can keep our relationship…to ourselves..."

She sat back down on the bed. "A secret?" she asked, "Well…I guess but…I mean the gang is going to find out eventually…it's not like I'm not going to kiss you when I see you-"

"I ask that you don't…just until things are better…I will still come and be with you at the end of the day…but that's all for now…"

She shook her head and turned from me. "No…Sonic this isn't what I want!"

"Well, it's what I want…"

She gasped. _"Damnit…" _I thought, _"That came out wrong…"_

"It's what you want?!" she questioned. I shook my head frantically and reached out for her hand but she snatched it away. I frowned.

"Amy no!" I cried, "It's not what I want…But it's what needs to happen! Amy, Robotnik knows I'm in love with you! He'll kill you-"

"Is he not trying to kill me already?! What difference does it make?!"

"You're a little more safe if he thinks we're not together!"

"Sonic either way he's going to kill me!"

She huffed and stood up. "Sonic, I love you! I want us to be together through all of this!"

"Amy…I'm weak with you…"

Her eyes widened. "Weak with me? WEAK?! I thought you told me just yesterday that my love for you was maybe the one thing you needed to keep Dark Sonic away-"

"This isn't about Dark Sonic, Amy!" I snapped, standing up, "This is about our dangerous relationship! I'm putting you at risk-no, I'm putting the world at risk! Can you not understand that?!"

"Is our love for each other not more important to you than this world?!"

I was going to have to do it. Shadow was right. "Right now…" I replied, "No…it's…not…"

Her sadness created by my lie hit me like a brick. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she stared at me in utter heartache. "Sonic…" she sobbed, "How could you say that?"

Tears now fell harder from my eyes and I had to turn away as the words I didn't want to say fell from my mouth, "If you can't understand that it's necessary…then we have to break up…"

I heard her sobs grow louder and she ran up to me, grabbing my shoulder from behind. "Sonic! Please! No! I love you!"

"Well…" I sobbed, "I can't love you right now…"

She gasped and pushed away from me. I kept my back turned but I could feel her angry eyes burning into the back of my head. She growled between her sobs and then she spat, "I think I liked you better when you were Dark Sonic…"

Her words crashed down on my shoulders, weighing heavy with hurt. I left her room hardly keeping back tears. I tried to stand up straight as the monster inside of me tortured me. I could feel my heart start to throb painfully.

I had done it now. She was off my mind and it killed me. This is what Dark Sonic wants the most. It wanted me depressed and hurt. It was its strength. It was loving it.

I struggled to keep it at bay. But I was more depressed now than ever. The one thing that I wanted the most…I couldn't have.

Dark Sonic overwhelmed me and I shut myself into my guest room. _"If I am going to defeat Robotnik, save Amy and win her back…I need this…I need to feel this way…I can't lose. I won't lose her…being a hero won't save her now."_

* * *

**Shout out to my dear husband LanceHero who helped me write that Robotnik Empire contract. Those things are hard to word! Love you babe!**

**Next Chapter: Tails finally gets that awesome plane up! **


	17. Chapter 17: A Severed Bond

**Sorry I took so long to post! I haven't been feeling too well and writers block hit me hard. **

**It's almost war time! And Sonic's officially lost his chilidogs...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Severed Bond**

**July 4th, 12:34 pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower point of view:**

I stared at the hundreds of X-Demon hearts we had collected from our last battle with Eggman…or…Dr. Robotnik. I had placed them all inside a glass observing tube that was connected to my computer by a coil of fiberoptic cords as it analyzed the heart's data. "The energy of the hearts is off the charts!" I explained to Cream who stood beside me, "According to the readings, they are far more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. Which means I'm only going to be able to use one heart at a time in the engine…"

"But how are you going to that sweetheart?" Cream questioned as she squinted her eyes, staring at the computer screen as if that was going to make her understand the numbers and data better, "If a Chaos Emerald was super powerful, I would think that these X-Emeralds were almost TOO powerful to use!"

"Maybe…but I gotta try!" I cried determinedly as I placed my goggles around my eyes, "I figure if we're gonna take Robotnik down, we'll need to be in the sky. The Tornado III was powerful but, now i know that a plane driven by a propeller isn't going to work against him anymore. So, I have to build a jet like the X-Tornado, without the transformation but powered by these X-Demon hearts."

My idea is to use the energy from the X-Demon's heart to power the jet. I'll load the heart manually with a lever into the jet engine, from there I'll turn the key to cause a metal pin-like rod I created, that's within the area in the engine that I have the power source contained, to bash into the heart causing it to break. From there the energy will be used to power the jet engine. But, of course I won't have to turn the key every time. I'll design it so when I "reload" the engine, as it were, the residual energy from the previous heart will power the pin to break open the new heart to create an automatic process from which the plane will be powered.

My jet engines will work on the principle of energy redirecting the flow of air like all jets. The engine will suck air in at the front with a fan. The compressor is made up of fans with many blades and attached to a shaft. The blades compress the air. But unlike other jet engines that run off of high octane jet fuel, which is actually pure kerosene, in my prototype engine the compressed air is exposed to the hyper powered energy from the X-Demon's hearts, causing the air to react violently and blast out through the nozzle, at the back of the engine at an incredible velocity. As the jets of energy shoot backward, the engine and the aircraft are thrust forward.

"Hey babe, can you go find Sonic?" I asked Cream, "He said he was going to help me with this but hasn't came down here yet…"

She nodded and ran upstairs. I start to run another analysis on the X-Demon hearts, this time configuring how fast the hearts would travel to the engine, when Knuckles walked in. "Hey Knux!" I greeted, spinning my desk chair around to face him.

Knuckles looked either concerned or confused. He sat down in a chair a few feet from me, sighing, "Do things feel a bit…tense to you?"

I shrugged. "We're in some hard times Knuckles. I think everyone's stressed."

"Nah…I really meant…Sonic. I mean I know we saw Dark Sonic come out last night…that was a first for me to see…especially since he attacked me so suddenly. You and I haven't really got the chance to talk about that…"

I nodded and finished my analysis, writing down the calculations quickly. "Yeah…" I muttered, placing my pen down, "…So I guess we're all a bit worried for him…"

Knuckles nodded. "I got a phone call from Tom just a minute ago. He said he was there in Westopolis when everything went down…the only thing he could do was run. He said the towns been completely taken over and not many people survived unless they turned their allegiance to Eggman. It all happened just this morning, while we were all resting and having a great nights sleep! We were thinking Eggman was completely exhausted as well and little did we know he got up at the break of dawn and attacked Westopolis! And what's even scarier is that it must've happened quick! Usually, we get called when cities are under attack. They either didn't have time…or was given another choice…"

I sighed, "But like Sonic said Knuckles…we haven't lost just yet. That's why we're all doing our part to prepare for war-"

"Yes, but…" he stopped before whispering, "How are we gonna fight in the condition we're in? Sonic's our leader for crying out loud and he's suffering a mental break down from only god knows what-"

"Knuckles stop!" I interrupted, whispering as well, "I know you don't know what Sonic's going through. Even I don't know all of it…but we have to back him up."

"But, what's wrong? Tails…tell me…"

I gulped and turned from him. I can't betray Sonic like that. Even if…if the whole gang knew what was wrong with Sonic, I know everyone will try to help…but is that the best thing right now? No…

"I only know as much as you Knuckles…" I lied, "Something's bothering him and making him so angry that he's struggling with his dark side."-I changed the subject slightly-"Did Tom say he was coming here? Maybe he can talk to him?"

Knuckles seemed unpleased with my response but huffed and spat, "Yes, he's on his way now…he's bringing his wife as well which just gives us more people to worry about…but I guess I'd want the same for Rouge…say, speaking of worrying about people…where's Kinta?"

My eyes widened and I looked around as if I expected to find her near me. "I completely forgot she was here! During all the chaos, she kind of slipped my mind!"

I stood up. "I'll go see if she wants to come help with my plane!"

"Yeah…" Knuckles mumbled, "Cause that's what every kid wants to do…"

I ignored his comment and walked upstairs. I found her in the kitchen with Vanilla, the smell of strawberry muffins and orange spiced tea filled the room. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hi Tails!" she greeted me sweetly, "Would you like a muffin when they're done?"

"Sure would! But, hey! Would you like to come downstairs to the basement and help Cream, Sonic and I build my new plane to beat the bad guys?"

She giggled and nodded. "Sure!" she cried taking off the yellow apron she was wearing.

"Tails, do be careful. Don't let her do anything too dangerous!" Vanilla mothered. I nodded.

"Of course! But, if she's gonna be another freedom fighter, she needs some training!"

Kinta gasped in surprise. "I get to be…a freedom fighter?"

"If you want!" I said, taking her hand and leading her downstairs, "I became a freedom fighter at just eight years old!"

Now in the basement, I turned to see Cream rush in right behind us. "Tails…we've got a little problem.."

Knuckles stood and walked closer to us. "What is it Cream?" he asked.

"Well…" she sighed, "Sonic won't come out of his room…he won't even answer me. And, I tried to talk to Amy but when I knocked on her door, she answered with mascara smeared all over her face. I'm a woman and I KNOW what that means-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS FUCKING DRAMA!" Knuckles screamed, shaking his fists in the air, "We are in the middle of a war! A WAR DAMNIT! If we fall apart, the WORLD falls apart! Am I the only one who is realizing this?! We may only have moments before Eggman attacks Metropolis and we're sitting here on our asses crying about small shit! I've had enough-"

"KNUCKLES!" a raged voice roared from the stairwell. All four of us spun around.

Tears nearly formed in my eyes. Yes, I had seen this before but…something was different this time.

Sonic stepped out of the shadow casted by the stairwell. He still looked the same…his spines hadn't flipped up and there was no dark aura floating around him. Yet, his fur was a navy blue like his dark form and his eyes were blood red, almost glowing as bright as fire.

I knew what this meant and understanding it…frightened me. Sonic's dark form had overcome him completely. I could tell by the way he looked at us. Insignificant Trash.

"Sonic…" I stuttered practically speechless. He didn't even look at me.

"Metropolis will be attacked any time…" he growled, "We move out…now."

"But, Sonic!" I argued, "My plane isn't finished yet…it hasn't even been built! And the Chaotix haven't come back with the Chaos Emeralds!"

He glared at me and I gulped. "Don't question my orders Tails…" he snapped, "if you think your plane is more important than the citizens of that city, then fine….stay here."

My jaw dropped in utter shock and anger. I looked at Cream and noticed a frightened Kinta hiding behind her. She was scared to death of this new Sonic.

"Sonic…with only five of us, we'll never make it out alive," Knuckles advised, "You have to think about the team and not to mention Amy-"

Sonic's rage suddenly heightened and he cut Knuckles off screaming, "I KNOW WE HAVE TO PROTECT AMY! She's the most important thing! You understand?! That is why we are going! To rid our life of Dr. Robotnik once and for all!"

"Okay asshole!" Knuckles screamed back, "We already know all of this so don't get so defensive! All I'm saying is that in order to have a good team, we need ALL OF US!"

Sonic was quiet for a moment, glaring at the ground. "I don't need the Chaos Emeralds anymore…" he murmured.

He looked back up. "I have a new power…a greater power," he growled murderously.

Not able to handle his change of heart anymore, I grabbed his arm shouting, "Sonic! Snap out of it bro! You need to turn into Super Sonic-"

"This form is greater-"

"No it is NOT! Sonic you may feel stronger and more powerful than you have ever felt before! But, this is not YOU! You're a hero! You're my brother-"

He grabbed me suddenly, his eyes flashing and teeth snapping in rage. His blood red eyes glared into mine as he spat, "I am NO HERO! Being a hero will not save Amy! BEING A HERO WILL NOT SAVE THIS PLANET! Face it Tails! We've LOST! And the only thing that is going to save Mobius is THIS DARKNESS!"

"You're not a villain!"

He snarled and pushed me away. He chuckled darkly before growling, "Look at me Tails…LOOK AT ME! I am Dark Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog is GONE!"

He spines slowly started to raise as a black and purple aura swirled around him. "Follow me…and we will have justice!" he cried.

I growled, "You sound more like Robotnik now! Stop this Sonic!"

This angered him more and he glared maniacally. "And if you believe that, then you are not my brother!"

My blood boiled with rage and all I saw was red. _"And this…is no brother of mine…"_

My body took over and all I felt was anger. The next moment was all too quick for me before I threw my foot into Sonic's abdomen with every ounce of strength I had. He managed to catch my foot, and I was thrown to the ground. I recovered and jumped back up, screaming as I punched him in the face.

It didn't even phase him.

I was tossed aside again, like an annoyance. I breathed hard as I stood back up slowly. Sonic's red eyes glared down at me. "Still weak as ever…" he growled, "Fine…if you won't follow me…then I release you from the privilege of fighting beside me."

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing?!" Knuckles screamed, "Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of WHAT?!" Sonic roared, "THIS is who I am. The world has turned me into this. For years I have struggled, fighting for the very people who created this! If I do not let this side of me take control, we will never win! Robotnik dies TODAY! Haven't we lived in fear long enough?! I'm tired of pretending and I'm tired of running!"

He turned from us. I glanced at my friends. They were all frightened.

"So what is it going to be?" Sonic asked, "Knuckles, Cream…will you join me? Will you come with me to Metropolis where we will rid our world of Robotnik at last?"

The room was silent as Sonic's question hung in the air. What will happen if they say no?

Finally, Knuckles spoke up, "Sonic…we will fight beside you…but not like this…"

Sonic snapped his head back around, murderously glaring at the four of us. "So be it…I guess it will be just like old times…when it was just me."

In a dark blur, a warm wind swirled around the room and Sonic disappeared.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Why Sonic WHY?!" I screamed at the air, "Just stop this! What is making you do this?!"

I felt Cream wrap her arms around me as I continued to sob. Kinta ran to my side as well, tears of fright falling from her innocent face.

"Why…" I heard Knuckles whisper, "That's the question exactly. Why? Why does he do this to himself? Why did we not know this was happening to him? But, why did we not do anything when we saw the signs?"

He knelt beside us, his breath shaky, "Why won't he let us help?"

I sniffled before stiffing a laugh, "Because he's Sonic…always smiling…always happy. We never freaking know what's going on in that blue brain of his! He's our leader…And we have to remember he feels like he has to stay strong for not just himself…but everyone…because if he falls…we fall…"

I stood up. A sudden bloom of courage overcame me. "Because Sonic is uncapable of leading, I will do it. I will need every single person working on this jet with me…"

"But Tails…When we arrive in Metropolis…Sonic will refuse us and may even try to fight us..." Knuckles pointed out.

"And when that comes, he will have his fight," I said sternly, "For now, in his stead, I ask that I lead…"

"Why you?!" Knuckles asked, sounding slightly offended.

"It's not like I want to…" I mumbled, "but since I will be flying our greatest weapon yet, I feel as though I need to. All I ask is for you guys to put some faith in me..."

Knuckles was silent for a moment before huffing, "Fine! Let's get this plane built!"

I smiled and turned to Cream. She kissed my cheek. "I'll go get Amy!" she cried.

"Good. After this plane is built, we go to war…"

* * *

**The next chapter's gonna get a little crazy! Stay tuned! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18: An Unexpected Hope

**I'M BACK! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! A lot has happened since I last updated!**

**Went to Sonic Boom in St. Louis, MO! THAT WAS SOOOO AMAZING! Saw Crush 40 live (they rocked!) and got all kinds of Sonic Merchandise INCLUDING my very own chao! It is KAWAII!**

**ALSO! IF YOU SKIP OVER ANY OF THIS JUST TO READ THE CHAPTER, AT LEAST KNOW THIS: THERE IS A SURPRISE AT THE END!**

**Soooo, gotta read the chapter to find out my very awesome announcement! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 18: An Unexpected Hope**

**July 18th, 1:52 pm**

**Amy Rose's point of view:**

It's been two weeks…

Two weeks...

And I haven't stopped crying…

I've also been very ill for the past three days. I throw up every two hours. I can't keep anything down. I don't know if it's because I'm so depressed with the breakup…or something else.

We've been here in Metropolis since July 5th. We thought Robotnik was going to attack the moment we learned of his plan from Shadow. But, we haven't even seen one X-Demon.

Sonic's…here. I think. Supposedly, he told Tails he was coming to Metropolis alone to destroy Robotnik himself. But, since there hasn't been any sign of Robotnik…there hasn't been any sign of Sonic.

He has to be hurting…I know he is. Something made him do this to me. If he truly loves me like he says he does, then this is ALL wrong.

I know his depression has something to do with it. I'm getting really sick of all of it. I want this gone from him. I know I'm selfish…but I can't help it. I want my Sonic back…

And I know, this IS Sonic. And, I should love him for every single part of him. I do. But, if someone was trying to harm themselves, purposefully…maybe even trying to commit suicide and you loved them so much…you would try to do the same thing. You would HATE it about that person, but try to get them to understand that you love them. And, there's no reason for all the pain and violence. Or in Sonic's case…darkness.

I sigh as I place my fork down. Rouge and I were having lunch at a small cafe near the hotel we were staying at until the the day Robotnik decides to attack. We're all on the edge. It's weird. For the last two weeks, we've been living in the most beautiful city on Mobius. People take vacations here and it is known for its gorgeous scenery. There is always something exciting happening whether its a brand new amusement park opening or a live show. But it is also the home of Mobius's advanced militia, A.P.M: Anthropoids Protecting Mobius.

G.U.N is the largest militia on Mobius, controlling Central City, Westopolis, Emerald Town, Prison Island, and what used to be Station Square. But, A.P.M protects Metropolis, Westside Island where Tails was born, Southside Island, and Little Planet, where I come from, but only when it appears for a month every year.

G.U.N is mainly made up of the humans where A.P.M is people like me and my friends. They usually work together, protecting Mobius against Robotnik and other crimes along with us. But now that Robotnik controls G.U.N, it's just the A.P.M.

But like I said, A.P.M is considered Mobius' advanced militia. This is because they ARE like us. Every one of them have special abilities. Whether it's strength, speed, flight, the list goes on. They use weapons of course, but their powers come to their advantage.

The head of the A.P.M is no other than General Thomas the Hedgehog, who is also Sonic's mentor. When this war begins…if it ever does…he will be the one leading.

I took a sip of my hot tea. I've been noticing for a while now that Rouge was staring at me. I had been really quiet over lunch…not to mention the last two weeks.

"What's on your mind girl?" Rouge asked me, "Is it because you haven't seen…him?"

I looked out the window. It was as if any moment now…I would see him. But just like old times…nothing. Not even a glimpse…not even a breeze.

I was about to answer when I felt the spaghetti I had just ate gurgle in my stomach. There was a sharp pain and then I became dizzy as sweat formed on my forehead. "Excuse me!" I cried, rushing towards the bathroom. Just as soon as I was leaned over the toilet, my lunch came up.

Tears flooded my eyes as I gagged. My stomach muscles were aching. This was already the third time today. I threw my cereal back up this morning, tried to eat again before lunch, and now this.

I heard the bathroom door open and heels click on the tiled floor. "Amy dear?" I heard Rouge call.

I sighed and wiped the bile from my mouth with some toilet paper as I flushed. "I'm okay…"I mumbled, my voice shaky.

I stepped out of the stall. Rouge stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, "Girl…we need to talk. Why are you throwing up? Are you forcing yourself? I know you're upset but you can't do this to yourself…"

I shook my head frantically. "Oh my gosh! No Rouge! It's nothing like that!"

I slid down the wall and buried my face my knees, the tears pouring out. "Amy!" Rouge cried as she knelt in front of me.

I KNEW what was wrong. Just…excepting it was hard. And now that Sonic wasn't here…it was even harder.

"Rouge…I…I'm having all the signs…every single one…"

I looked up and gulped. "I think…I'm pregnant…"

Rouge gasped, almost falling backwards, "Are you serious?!"

I nodded as Rouge looked at me with wide eyes. "Honey…I don't understand," she explained, "How is that even possible? I mean…who's the-"

"A little over two weeks ago…" I started interrupting her, "…Sonic…told me he loved me…"

Her eyes suddenly darkened slightly. "What?" she asked firmly.

I gulped and continued. "He kissed me out in the field…but he was Dark Sonic. And then he told me he loved me. I was confused at first, but then started to realize…he was telling the truth. Then…after the fight with Robotnik…later that night…he came to me…"

Tears started to flood my eyes again and I couldn't finish my sentence. Rouge frowned. "Why I oughta kick that boys ass-"

I waved my hands, cutting her off, "No No! Rouge! It was okay…"

I smiled. "We're in love…"

Rouge raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Amy…are you sure Sonic didn't lie to you. I mean, I've known Sonic for a while now…and what I do know is that he isn't the type to wanna settle down-"

"But he is!" I cried, "I know it sounds weird…but I know it's true…"

"So why are you so upset?"

I sighed as more tears threatened to fall. "Because if I am pregnant…Sonic's the father…and we're not together…"

All of the emotions from the past two weeks swept over me again. "He…He broke up with me…"

Rouge growled and started to tap her foot. "Now I'm seriously going to kick his ass-"

"Rouge! Please…let me explain-"

"He broke up with you even though-"

"Yes! But…listen…I don't think he wanted to…"

I stood up slowly and took a deep breath before continuing, "Tails told me what happened that night…Sonic went fully Dark. I think it's because we broke up. I don't understand him. He broke up with me because he felt that it was best for us right now…but it's caused him so much pain…"

"So great…he's heart broken and we're all suffering from it…what a girl!"

I huffed and placed my hands on my hips. "Rouge…I know we're all a little angry with him…but nothing's going to get better until we show him that he has something to live for…"

Rouge sighed and shook her head. "I'm ready for him to be normal again…"

I shrugged. "I don't think normal is the word we're looking for…it's happy. Completely, absolutely happy…"

Rouge smiled slightly and then brushed it off with a roll of her eyes. "You're still love drunk, huh? Well don't come crying to me if he plays you…but I guess a start would be to tell him the news."

"Yeah…" I sighed, "If we can find him and he'll even want to see me-"

Suddenly, we heard a loud blast outside the bathroom. People in the cafe began to scream and Rouge and I ran back into the cafe's dining area. Tables and chairs had been flipped over from the blast and the windows were shattered. We both gasped and ran outside.

A huge black airship hung in the air above us. On the side, the letters G, U, and N were painted in red. G.U.N soldiers flood the streets, shooting everyone in their path as the war for Metropolis had begun.

"Rouge!" I cried, ducking behind a flipped over vehicle, "We need to find Tails!"

We had decided, with or without Sonic, that the gang would assist the A.P.M. Tails was now our leader in Sonic's stead and he was going to fight with his recently finished jet, appropriately named the X-Typhoon. It is by far the most powerful plane he has built yet. If all things went as planned, Tails could take down the X-Demons by shooting lasers created by the X-Demon hearts that powered his engine.

Only one snag…we weren't sure if it was even going to work. Will the X-Demon's die if shot by the very energy they were created from? We were about to find out.

Thankfully, we found Tails, Cream and Knuckles near the hotel. People were screaming and running around every where, abandoning their vehicles. To the left of us, a missile from the G.U.N airship hit a building and we were forced to dodge debris.

"Tails!" Knuckles screamed, "You have to get to the X-Typhoon now!"

Tails nodded and turned to Cream. He kissed her quickly before shouting, "Stay with Amy, Cream! I'll be okay!"-he turned back to us- "Everyone else, you know what to do. I don't have a good speech like Sonic always does…but I do know that we HAVE TO win this fight! We need everyone's strength!"

Before Tails could say anymore, another building was hit and we were forced to go in separate directions. Cream stayed with me as we ran down the street. "Cream! Where's Kinta?!" I asked, yelling over the explosions behind us.

"She's at the Hotel! We need to get her to safety before it's hit!"

I nodded before we turned the corner. The hotel was only a block away. "Cream, where are we gonna hide? Tails really wants me to stay hidden…and now I'm sure I need to…"

"Tails instructed that we go to the A.P.M headquarters on the other side of town!" she explained, "They have an underground shelter! As soon as we get you and Kinta there, I will go and help the rest of the gang!"

"What?! You can't go Cream!"

"I have to! We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

I hate that I can't help out. But…I understand why and the consequences if I did. I now not only hold the key to our downfall…but my child.

The incoming G.U.N soldiers and airship were only about five blocks away. I was sure that gave us enough time to grab Kinta.

We ran inside the hotel only to find Kinta already waiting in the lobby. She looked frightened but determined. I smiled and picked her up. "We'll get you to safety Kinta!" I assured her, "It's gonna be scary but you have to promise me to stay brave and not scream."

She nodded and hid her head in my shoulder. Cream and I spun back around to head out, but we both stopped. I gasped as I looked ahead, tears threatening to fall from my eyes and my stomach churned as heavy emotions hit me.

A still darkened Sonic stood in our path. His arm was wrapped around a bloodied Shadow, supporting him. Tom stood behind them, his arms crossed with disappointment.

"Whoa…" Cream muttered, "What happened to you guys?"

Sonic wouldn't answer, he just glared at the floor. Tom stepped forward. "Never mind them…" he spat, "Sonic and I will get you three plus Shadow to safety. I have a car out front. We need to hurry…"

I nodded and we followed Tom outside. The enemy was closer now as we got into the back seat of Tom's car. Kinta sat on my lap as Cream sat beside me. Shadow was helped into the car by Sonic. By that time, he was unconscious. "Can someone please tell me what happened to Shadow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure…" Sonic growled, cocking his head, "I kicked his ass-"

"Sonic! ENOUGH!" Tom yelled.

My eyes widened. Sonic huffed and turned away. I decided to not venture further with the topic. We started to drive off and I looked out my window. Only half a mile away, the enemy continued its attack against Metropolis. Tom sped up quickly, speeding past screaming citizens.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with a yellow light. "That's my cue!" Sonic cried, pushing the car door open.

"Sonic! Don't you dare!" Tom yelled but was too late. Sonic hopped out of the moving vehicle and disappeared in a dark blur.

"Damnit that boy!" Tom screamed as he turned a corner.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes again. "Tom…" I mumbled.

He looked up at me in his rearview mirror. My lip quivered. The wonderful images of me and Sonic's night together flashed through my mind. "Why…Why can't we fix him? I feel like I've tried everything…" I sobbed.

Tom was quiet for a moment as he continued to dodge people in the streets. The explosions we could hear in the distance made Kinta hug me tighter.

"Because…he's gonna have to fix himself…" Tom finally stated, "Amy…I know he's hurt you…but you have to forgive him…"

"H-How did you know-"

"It doesn't matter…He has to fix this himself. But he needs your help…"

"I've tried everything-"

"You have to try harder! You have to catch him, pin him down and tell him what is right! Only then can he fix himself! He needs your support first!"

"But Tom, I have tried!" I cried, the tears streaming down my face, "He won't listen to me-"

"Trust me Amy…" he said softly as he pulled into the A.P.M headquarters, "He's listening…it's Dark Sonic that isn't…"

The car came to a stop and Tom got out quickly. He opened our back door and pulled Kinta from my arms as Cream and I hopped up.

The sky was completely black except the bright yellow bolts of energy flashing from the clouds. My eyes widened as I saw Tails's X-Typhoon flying in the air. It was painted a dark purple, much like the purple that Robotnik's eyes glow when powering up. It was much like his former X-Tornado, but smaller and didn't have a transformation.

"Let's get you girls inside," Tom said, removing Shadow from the back seat, "You will be safe here…"

Cream ran ahead with Kinta but Tom stopped me. "Amy, wait…" he said softly.

I turned to him. His eyes were saddened. "I know you are in a lot of pain right now…but you have to stay strong. Robotnik must not get the Abundant Star. If we do not win this battle today, Robotnik will take over. But, we have not lost. And we will only lose if he gets a hold of the Abundant Star…"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am scared for you Amy…but know I will be by your side and protecting you always. And soon, Sonic will be too…"

I sniffled and nodded as he led me inside.

* * *

**OKAY! Sorry it's a little slow. Next chapter will flash back on why Shadow is beat up and how the heck Tom found Sonic!**

**ALSO! MY SECRET! Another reason it took sooo long for me to update is because like Amy, I too have been a little ill...**

**Not two days after I began to write about Amy's suspected pregnancy, I FOUND OUT THAT I AM PREGNANT! :)))))**

**My husband and I are super excited! I'm 6 weeks along and our expected due date is around April 7th. Of course, I will still be writing Sonic stories! But I am SUPER tired all the time that I can't concentrate and my imagination is just no where to be found sometimes! But I will try to do better now that I know I don't just have the flu! :))**

**SUPER EXCITED! We're hoping a boy but a girl would be wonderful too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up VERY soon!**


	19. Chapter 19: Medication For the Disease

**YAYAY! I'm back sooner! I actually had it done like 4 four days ago but I needed to EDIT. lol **

**FLASHBACK to before the war begins with Sonic's POV...and someone's POV that we haven't seen yet. **

**Why is Shadow hurt? Is Sonic finally starting to control his dark side? How did Tom come into play?**

**Here you go! :DD**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Medication For the Disease**

**July 18th, 12:46 pm**

**General Thomas the Hedgehog's point of view:**

As General of the A.P.M, I have seen many battles in Mobius. Since I was in my upper twenties, Robotnik has always tried to take over this world. Always failing though, none the less. But our freedom from Robotnik's oppression and tyranny has never been the work of my soldiers. I am humbled to say that it has always been Sonic and his group of Freedom Fighters that have kept this world from evil.

Growing up, Sonic had an extraordinary passion for freedom, and of course speed. I always knew that one day, he would be a fearless leader. As an orphan, he had to learn everything about life, love, and pain all by himself. He was such a child at heart, even when he was a teen. I counseled him when I could, but all Sonic needed was independence.

But as I watched from a distance, I saw the strength in Sonic begin to fade. Sure, his speed and powers advanced, but the meaning of his life started to grow hazy for him. He had been strong for far too long. And like every strong building, eventually it starts to decay as this cruel world takes it's tole.

My wife and I had learned this. Our marriage was strong and wonderful. But nothing we could do would bring us a child. She was barren. I still loved her with all of my very being but our marriage had started to fall apart. Yet, I found that showing her love and commitment was all we needed to stay together. Making love our foundation, we are still happily married and trying to adopt.

I wish I could make Sonic understand…

The first time Sonic had came to me about his depression, I knew a long, hard road for him was ahead. He talked to me about an anger inside of him and that he could feel it building up every single day. He had no idea what it was. Hell, he didn't even really know what anger felt like. He had literally forced himself to be so optimistic all the time. He knew that if he showed an ounce of sadness or pain, his friends could not count on him. The world literally rested on his shoulders. I knew one day, he was going to snap.

Today is that day.

Not just a little over two weeks ago, he sat in my office staring at his bloody fist. He was so upset with himself but angry at Tails all the same. I knew it was just anytime now that the monster would come out. But…I tried to counsel him. I tried to get him to understand that life wasn't meaningless. He wasn't just the Hero of Mobius. He was Sonic. An amazing man with a great gift and a passion for helping others.

But he couldn't see past all of the hate he felt inside. He had suffered so much grief from Robotnik. All the death. The pain. The hurt. The betrayal.

He hated everything…except one.

My god, if he would just listen to me! Maybe if I encouraged him more to tell her sooner, none of this would have happened. He doesn't realize just HOW MUCH he loves her. And, how much she loves him.

Finding out that Amy held the key to Robotnik's victory broke my heart. Not just because I am beyond fearful for her sweet life, but I now knew that if she dies Sonic will as well. Maybe not literally, but he would NEVER be the same Sonic the Hedgehog again.

Now I stand on the outskirts of town with two of my most trusted A.P.M soldiers. We have been circling the city along with fifteen others, on the look out for Robotnik.

I had spoke with Tails yesterday. He had filled me in on the recent news about Sonic. It's killing me, even now. Dark Sonic was what I was trying to prevent, and he was now overwhelmed with him.

Not able to have children, Sonic is like a son to me. The last time we had spoke, I saw something in him I had never seen before. He didn't trust me. He WOULDN'T trust me. He treated me as if I was Shadow or another rival of his. I was sure he knew who the Abundant Star was…but he wouldn't tell me. I could've helped protect her and he knew this.

I now had become angry with HIM. Saddened indeed of his fate. But angry at his actions.

"Sir, we have a report…" my First Lieutenant Tera told me, "Squadron Sigma 12 says they have ran into a dark blue hedgehog. They are asking permission to detain-"

"Why do they want to arrest?" I asked sharply.

"They say he's acting violent against another hedgehog, Sir."

"Is the hedgehog acting against our squadron?"

"No, Sir. They are saying the dark blue hedgehog is just attacking the other, Sir."

"Then tell them they do not have my permission and that we are on our way to back up."

I had a feeling this wasn't just any matter. This was a Sonic and Shadow matter.

* * *

**July 18th, 12:57 pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's point of view:**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at Shadow, throwing another dark ball of energy towards him. I threw the backpack I carried off of my shoulders, preventing it from getting in the way of my assault.

My head ached and I felt as if my heart was going to explode.

I was crying.

Dark Sonic wasn't crying.

Tears fell from MY eyes.

I was now trapped in my own cage. Dark Sonic was unleashed and had stolen my very body from me. I was now two different people. I was Dark Sonic but, Dark Sonic was not me. I knew I was attacking Shadow and wanted to all the same. But for the first time in my life, I couldn't stop any of my actions and I wanted to desperately.

It was as if I was drunk. Under the influence of my own pain, hate, guilt, and anger. All I could do was try to fight it…but then I remember why I was even here at this moment.

Dark Sonic had found out that Shadow was on his way to kill her.

"_The fucking liar…"_

I had overheard him and Robotnik. Of course, I know that Shadow was pretending to be on Robotnik's side. But, Dark Sonic didn't care. All Dark Sonic knew was that Shadow had said, "It will be done my lord. Amy Rose will be dead…"

Dark Sonic followed him back to Metropolis and before I could even think twice, my hand was lifted into the air as Dark Sonic summoned a ball of dark energy and I attacked him.

Dark Sonic is powerful. Too powerful. Shadow couldn't even recover fast enough before he was struck again. Now, here he was at my feet, nearly dead. Like always, he took every attack humbly. He never begged for mercy. It was Dark Sonic who held mercy from him.

I didn't want Shadow to die. Not at all. But Dark Sonic wanted him dead. Very dead.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I struggled with my dark side, pleading for him to stop. My words fell on deaf ears and just before I took Shadow's last breath, I hear, "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Dark Sonic seemed to act surprised by that name, as if he had never been called that before.

I spun around and saw Tom walking towards me with two soldiers pointing their guns in my path. "What the hell are you doing?" Tom growled.

I wouldn't respond. Inside of Dark Sonic, I cried out for help. "Why do you care?" I responded.

Tom grabbed me by the arm and I tore away just to be grabbed by three other soldiers. I struggled to get free, ripping from their grasp. "Sonic…the guns pointed on you await my command…" Tom told me, "If you try to get free, I will order them to shoot. Though I will not kill you, but how would you like it if you could never run again?"

Even Dark Sonic understood that one. I felt myself calm down a little. "What do you want Tom?" I hissed as Tom walked closer to me. He smirked and pointed his finger in my chest.

"I want you to explain to me why you have done this to yourself. Why you have let it go this far-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I yelled, "I am POWERFUL! The most powerful being on this planet! I am the only one who can kill Robotnik! In this form, I can save her! I WILL SAVE HER!"

Tom glared at me, shaking his head. "At this rate, son…you will save her and lose her all at once. Is that what you want?!"

"NO!"

"Then calm the hell down!" Tom bellowed, grabbing me by the fur of my chest. I growled, my fangs snapping towards him but before I could respond, he threw his fist in my jaw. I was numb to pain of course, but it was my ego he hurt.

He turned from me. I could see that he was shaking with either anger or heartache. I knew that seeing me like this tore him apart. He's like a father to me. And I, his son.

Dark Sonic could care less. "Shadow deserves to die…" I said coldly, "He has sided with the enemy-"

I was interrupted by Shadow's wincing. "Sonic…you know…the truth…" he mumbled before collapsing again.

"Soldiers!" Tom called, "Get Shadow back to the city…But leave Sonic here…I want to speak to him more…"

Two soldiers lifted Shadow from the ground and the other thirteen sprinted away with them. Tom stood with his arms crossed, glaring at me with disappointed eyes.

Deep inside Dark Sonic, I growled with rage. I wanted to be rid of this anger. I had let it get the best of me. And now, if something doesn't happen soon, I may be stuck like this forever.

I tried thinking of Amy and my friends. As much as it lifted my spirits, Dark Sonic's heart was bitter.

But I wanted to talk to Tom. I fought hard against Dark Sonic's madness and tried to calm myself down. Struggling with all of the hate that bore on Dark Sonic's shoulders, I used every ounce of strength I could endure before I felt a breath of relief. "Tom…I…I don't know what to say…"

Dark Sonic fought back though. I suddenly felt angry again and my heartbeat quickened. A stabbing pain, like the ones I felt before I turned dark completely, raced through my chest again. I cried out with pain and Tom stepped back in shock. I grabbed at my chest and suddenly heard a "_Don't do this…"_

I looked up and around. Nobody but Tom was beside me. I heard it again, _"Sonic…stop fighting…"_

I realized then who it was. _"You're weak…" _Dark Sonic spat.

This time it WAS a split personality. He was in my head. I growled, _"I'm going to learn how to control you!" I told him, "There can only be one of me…"_

Dark Sonic chuckled, _"Ahh Sonic…You still don't get it do you. I AM YOU. I am your deepest emotions. I am how you really feel deep down inside…"_

_"Maybe that's true…but I'm sick of feeling this way! I thought I could use you to stop Robotnik. You've made me more powerful than him but overall, more of a villian than him."_

I growled and clenched my chest as another strike of pain hit me. _"This dark side of me…even if I can't get rid of it…I WILL control it…"_

I fell to my knees and let out a cry. Dark Sonic's heavy weight of anger suddenly vanished. Tom walked to me slowly. "I'm sorry…" I sobbed, "I can't control it…"

For the first time in two weeks, I felt like my old self again.

"Tom…I'm so…so sorry…" I said as tears poured from my eyes. Tom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son…what have you done to yourself? I stand here knowing I talk to Sonic…but he doesn't look like himself…"

Though the tears blurred my eyes, I could see that my appearance was still of Dark Sonic. "Tom…how do I control this…?"

He sighed and knelt in front of me, pulling my backpack I had thrown off closer to us. "I do not have the answers Sonic…Yes, everything that I have taught you through your counseling is correct…but, it's your turn now. You have to be the one who turns your life around…"

I blinked and more tears fell. "All I feel is hate…I'm so tired of trying so hard in this life…I make everyone's life a great thing…I prevent evil from destroying everything they love…but what do I get? I can't have a good life. For once, I'd like someone else to do my job. So I can finally stop holding everything back. I can feel scared, get angry at people…settle down with the love of my life and raise a family…but I can't do that…"

I grasped my head as it pounded, emotions swirling about. "B-Because I'm Sonic…Hero of Mobius…so I have to just deal?! This is not what I want-"

"Sonic!" Tom cried, "Calm down-"

And just like that…the darkness overwhelmed me again…

"No…" I growled, "No more…"

Dark Sonic turned to Tom. "Fine…have it your way," I growled, "But if my Amy is killed…it's on your shoulders…"

* * *

**July 18th, 1:42 pm**

**General Thomas the Hedgehog's point of view:**

There wasn't any hope getting through to him now. He was going to have to do it himself.

We both walked back to the city gates where my troops waited for my command. "Well "Dark Sonic"…can I call you that? It just feels right…" I mocked as I rolled my eyes. He said nothing and just glared forward. I continued with a huff, "I will be taking Shadow to the A.P.M headquarters to get medical attention-"

"You have to find Amy…"he muttered.

I looked over at him. "Now you're going to talk?"

"I will talk when I fucking want to talk…" he hissed. I shook my head before he continued, "She needs to go to that shelter too…"

"How about you find Amy?"

He was silent again. I could tell even in his angered eyes that something softened about him. "I…can't…"he said sadly.

I cocked my head and dared to ask, "How come?"

He became angry again and glared murderously at me. "It's none of your business…"

I sighed and shook my head once again. "Fine don't tell me…you'll never be able to get help-"

"I don't need help!"

"Dark Sonic, you may not think so…" I said patiently, "but there's another part of you who KNOWS you do…"

Just as Sonic was about to respond, an ear-shattering explosion blew not three miles from the gate. Citizens began to scream and run down the streets and into random buildings for shelter. Sonic and I shot our heads to the sky. A G.U.N airship had flown into the city's sky and was now launching several attacks with missiles. Hundreds of G.U.N soldiers were parachuted from the airship and into the streets where they immediately started firing on everything in their path.

"SOLDIERS!" I yelled, "We're under attack! Get into positions! Move! Move! Move!"

As my troops ran towards the battle, I turned to Sonic. "Are you with me or are you still going to stand alone?!"

He snarled. "Are you going to save Amy?!"

"I will try my best!"

He growled, threw his backpack over his shoulder and scooped up Shadow who was still unconscious. "Let's find them…but you have to promise me that Shadow WILL NOT lay a finger on Amy…"

I nodded and Sonic ran ahead of me. I wasn't as fast as him but I could keep a close distance. "I have a car over at my office," I called to him, "We can grab it and try the hotel first! The car will keep us together!"

Sonic refused to answer me but headed towards my office anyway. Then, just about a block away, I slowed a bit to pace myself when I noticed a black book-looking object fall out of Sonic's backpack. I stopped to pick it up and Sonic sped ahead.

I chuckled slightly when I read: _ The Stupid Journal Tom Gave Sonic to Rid Him of His "Evilness"._

It seemed like a silly and childish idea, yes. But I believed that if he started this journal, he would find himself and possibly "cure" his depression. Sonic's a grown man, yes. But all the same, his heart is still childlike.

So I thought.

Curiosity got the best of me and I turned to the second page of Sonic's journal:

**_July 7th_**

_It's been three days since that night._

_What a wonderful night that was._

_Even being dark like this…I can still remember the sweet taste of her lips. How her body pressed against mine. So perfectly…like I've always wanted._

_Breaking up with her has been the hardest thing I've ever done. I die everyday a little more just knowing how she might feel. _

_I sacrifice my life everyday for others. I've lived like this for years. Just once, I'd like something for myself._

_SO WHY THE HELL CAN I NOT HAVE IT?!_

_I refuse to turn back "good" until I know she is safe._

_Just once…I will make no one happy. Not even myself. This is how the world wants me to be. Unhappy so they can live happily. This is what THEY have created. And after I prove to them that NO ONE is a hero…they will HAVE NONE._

I shut the journal as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "_It has to be her…she has to save him…"_

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS! I'm really sad...we're almost done here :( **

**Everything is about to start falling together. Will our heroes defeat Robotnik for good? Is Sonic going to forever be darkened by his own actions? Will Amy be killed? Is she really pregnant?**

**And then you remember...there will be a sequel ;)**

**Next Chapter Soon!**

**EDIT 9/21/13** HEY GUYS! I PROMISE I have not given up! This chapter has taken a while (I am just making it awesome) Plus, with my new pregnancy (****yay!) I have been a little sick and out of energy. BUT, I'm almost done with the first trimester and I'm getting better SO the new chapter SHOULD be up in about a week or so. No promises but I am trying VERY HARD! SOOO sorry it is taking so long. I know you all are getting desperate! **


	20. Chapter 20: Forgiveness Found

**I'm ALIVE! Pregnant...but ALIVE! I am finally just about out of my first trimester! Tomorrow I have a doctors appointment and hopefully, we'll get to see our little jellybean in an ultrasound!**

**SOOOOO Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a BAD writers block plus I was just EXHAUSTED all the time. But now that I'm past the block, I CAN NOW UPDATE QUICKER!**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Omg..._ I couldn't put the full chapter name in the Chapter Title! Damn you character count...**

**EDIT:EDIT: **

**Ok...putting this out here.**

**I have had a person (whose username I will not say because if you are on this website constantly and read many stories, you KNOW who I'm talking about) This person CONSTANTLY gives reviews. Some of them are great. But, MOST OF THEM are about adding his character in my story.**

**Saying this once. I AM NOT ADDING YOUR CHARACTER TO MY STORY. In fact, because of the "moderate guest review option", your review will NOT be added to my review board if you ask me AGAIN to add your character to my story. Yes, I have added fan characters. But no, I am not open to adding others. My two fanchar that I have added have an actual REASON for them being in the story.**

**PLEASE. If you are going to review, STOP ASKING TO PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN MY STORY. Please and thank you and I REST MY CASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness Found Aboard the Space Colony: A.R.K**

**July 18th, 3:17 pm**

**Shadow the Hedgehog's point of view:**

I opened my eyes. My surroundings were dark except for the candlelight that lit up only a portion of the room. I could feel that my chest was wrapped in gauze and was throbbing with an overwhelming pain.

I sat up slowly, weary of my wounds. I then realize that the room was filled was several other wounded men and women. _"I'm in a hospital?"_

"Shadow…"

I turn my head to see Kinta walking up to me and Amy following in behind her. Kinta smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're okay Shadow," Kinta told me, "I helped the nice doctor put on your band-aid!"

I couldn't help but to smirk a little. "Thank you very much…"

"Kinta," Amy began, taking Kinta by the shoulders, "Can you go get Shadow some water upstairs?"

Kinda smiled. "Sure!"

As Kinta ran upstairs, I turned to Amy.

"Where am I?" I asked Amy.

"We're in the underground A.P.M shelter…"

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence between us before Amy sat down in front of me on a chair. "So…are you going to kill me?"

My eyes widened and I was shocked by her question. That's when I noticed her utterly depressed eyes. "Rose…"

"My name is Amy!" she snapped, standing up and throwing her finger into my chest, "Why is it that you never call us by our ACTUAL name?! It's always "faker" or "blue hedgehog" for Sonic, "Rose" for me, "the fox" for Tails….Why is that?! Is it because you think you are just so much better than us? Are we such low lives that we don't deserve to be called a name?! Am I just something to dispose of?!"

Her sudden anger and hate towards me left me speechless. Heavy tears fell from her eyes. "After everything we have ever done for you Shadow…even mourning over your loss because we thought we had gained a friend…you would repay us by killing me and destroying our hope…"

I clasped my hands together and relaxed my shoulders. "Rose…ahem…Amy…if I am your friend as you say then give me the justice to explain…"

Amy sat back down slowly and as managed to stand up.

In all honesty, I had struggled with my decision from the moment Dr. Robotnik gave me the order to kill Amy. My life would at last be fulfilled. I would have Maria back if I carried out his wishes.

But, I just can't do it. Maria died…she has been gone from me since I can remember. Why take someone else's love from them so I can know love. It's not right.

And through knowing that, I had made up my decision.

"Amy…" I started, "Do you remember when we first met, 6 years ago?"

Amy sniffled, "Of course…"

"And I'm talking about the very first time. When you mistook me for that…for Sonic…You were so happy to see him and so blinded by love, you didn't even know it wasn't him. That was the first time…besides knowing the love I had for Maria…it was the first time I had seen love. When Maria and I used to gaze at this planet, we always had conversations about a thing called love that was felt between two people. I knew I loved her but I will never know if that feeling was mutual. But, now that I have seen love between you and Sonic, why would I want to take that away? Why would I want to take away something so…powerful that I never got to have? It would be selfish…"

I looked away, now realizing my mistake. "Amy…I talked Sonic into breaking up with you…it is my fault that he is this way-"

"WHAT?!" She screamed at me. Suddenly, her Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand.

I raised a hand, calmly continuing, "Yes. But Amy, I realize now that I was wrong. I know it is too late. But please, forgive me. I believed I was doing something to help you two…because helping people is the reason for my existence…"

I sat back down and she lowered her hammer. "Amy…back on the A.R.K….you saved my life. You reminded me of my promise to Maria. My destiny is to help people…So therefore, I was in your debt. And I have never got to make it up to you. But today, please know and except my payment. I am giving your life back like you gave me mine. And I am absolutely thankful. Thank you, Amy Rose…"

Her eyes were wide and tears fell from them. "Please know this though Amy…" I continued, "Even if you had not saved my life, it was never my intention to kill you. I never wanted any of this. I was just trying to help-"

I was cut off when Amy threw her arms around me and hugging me. "You don't have to hug me back Shadow!" she cried, "I just want you to know you are such an amazing person…and thank you so much!"

She let go of me. "I thank you for caring about Sonic and I. I really do."

"You're…You're welcome…so, you're not mad at me for making Sonic break up with you?"

"Oh I'm pissed…" she said firmly, "But I know you were just trying to help…"

I nodded and she turned from me. "Amy…"

"Yeah…"

I cleared my throat. "I want you to know…I know you all think I'm…more or less cold-hearted. But, if you think about it…it's because of my past. I have learned to live with it. It's become who I am. But, everyday, I get a little bit better at becoming a good person. My first step was on the A.R.K…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…maybe Sonic is acting like this…because of HIS past…and just like I took a step forward…I know he can too…but maybe he needs a little help…just like I did…from you."

Amy gasped and stood up. "You're right…It has to be me. Just like you Shadow. The bitterness inside of you wouldn't listen to me. But when I finally got through to you, your heart changed. And I know I can do the same thing for my Sonic…It has to be me…that's what Tom told me…and that's what I'm going to do."

Amy turned from me once more. "Be careful…" I told her, "He gets…kind of mean when he hears something he doesn't want to..."

She smiled before walking back upstairs.

* * *

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Most likely from Tails's point of view and that awesome new plane. **

**Also, it's about to get a little depressing. Without giving anything away...BECAUSE I AM WRITING A SEQUEL...this story might not have the happiest of endings...but we will see!**

**R&R! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	21. Chapter 21: Losing Control

**I'm back already! YAY! Maybe I'll have the next chapter up sooner! I just KNOW you all are going to be wanting more. Especially since I just left this chapter on one of those nasty cliffhangers :D More info from me at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Losing Control**

**July 18th, 3:45 pm**

**Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view:**

"Son of a-!" I was cut off when the X-Typhoon's right wing was shot from above with a laser from one of the G.U.N ships. Immediately, my jet became unstable and it jolted down to the right, spinning out of control.

The X-Typhoon…wasn't working. The idea I mean. I tried shooting the X-Demon heart "lasers" at the X-Demons and Robotnik. We should've known better. If Robotnik can handle the energy inside of him…It's not going to hurt him.

I now had no option. Nothing to attack with. I could fire at the G.U.N ships with the X-Demon lasers, but they weren't even the main problem. It was again, Robotnik and his X-Demons. They were too powerful. And soon, if I couldn't find a place to land and hopefully hide, I was going to be shot down and possibly killed.

I grabbed my radio, trying to gain back control of the X-Typhoon. "Cream! Knuckles! Anyone!" I screamed into the speaker, "I've been hit! Can anyone hear me?!"

As I waited for a reply, all I could think of was how frustrated I was with myself. I wanted to make the most powerful plane I've ever built. Sonic's idea was good. Really good. I really thought it was going to work. It's not my fault or his. We just underestimated Robotnik…again.

But I was so rushed while making it. We were on the brink of war. I made a great jet and it WAS the best I've ever made. But, yet again…it wasn't good enough. I didn't make myself an eject mechanism. If I crash, I go down with it. Yeah, I've crashed before and I've been okay. But because of the high amount of energy stored in the engine, it will most likely blow up and I will not be able to escape the blast.

"Somebody please answer!" I called into the radio again. Nothing. I growled in frustration as I looked around to find a safe place to land.

There was a large field on the the outskirts of the city. I would have to cross tons of G.U.N ships AND Robotnik to get to it.

I close my eyes and tried to concentrate on Cream and the others. _"I have to make it out alive…for their sake. I'm their leader, right? I have to stay strong for them…"_

In was in that moment I realized how Sonic felt every single moment of his life. The burden of being the leader was heavy and…actually depressing. I knew that if I didn't make it, they wouldn't either. Tears stung my eyes as I placed my shaky hands around the control stick. I gathered every ounce of courage I possess and pressed forward.

I was hit. With not just one, but several lasers. The X-Typhoon was sent out of control and flew towards the ground. I screamed as I spun, the nose of the X-Typhoon pointing directly to the ground in a head-on collision.

I closed my eyes, holding on to whatever I could. I thought of my beautiful, wonderful Cream. Fear struck me then as I realized I would never hold her again. I would never be able to gaze into those gorgeous amber eyes. We would never be married. Our future was lost.

But seconds before the X-Typhoon impacted, there was a loud crash from the left side of my window, a warm gust of wind hit my face, I was grabbed and then pulled from the plane in a flash. I found myself flying in mid-air and I saw my X-Typhoon crash to the ground and explode. It was then I realized just who my savior was.

"Sonic?!" I screamed in disbelief. He said nothing and we landed safely on the ground, only yards from the edge of the blast.

Sonic let go of me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sonic was silent but he sat next to me, waiting for me to recover.

I looked over at him. He was still in his darkened form. His eyes glared murderously at the ground. He breathed deep, almost growling.

"Son-nic…" I finally gasped, "W-hy…did you…save me? W-hy…did you…c-come back?"

He looked over at me. The tension between us was so harsh, I could actually feel it. The way he stared at me. Like I was pathetic. It was hard to know my brother hated me so much.

"I saved you because…no more blood will be shed on Robotnik's behalf…" he growled, "This will end today…"

Sonic stood and began to walk away. "It may end Sonic…but unless you get rid of this darkness inside you, we are going to die!" I screamed. He turned back to me and I continued, "I can't do this alone Sonic! I've tried to lead our friends because YOU WON'T!"

"I gave you all a choice to follow me!"

"We follow Sonic! Not Dark Sonic!"

I stood up and pointed a finger in his chest. "We're losing Sonic! You know this!"

The glare in his eyes could've burned a hole through my skull. But I still pleaded, "Sonic…we need you back…I'm talking to Sonic…NOT DARK SONIC…Sonic, my brother. I know you're somewhere inside…trapped in your own cage…please, we need you back…"

"Hmph…" was all that came out of Sonic's mouth and he walked away from me.

I growled in frustration and kicked at the ground. "Damnit Sonic…"

I turned my eyes back towards the city. It was on fire and buildings were collapsed. Every other second, screams of the innocent citizens were drowned out by loud explosions. _"We've lost this battle…"_

I could still see Sonic ahead of me, walking slowly. His shoulders hung low and he stared at the ground. He didn't run. There was no life in him to run.

Just as I began to feel like all things were lost, I heard what sounded like the flap of wings above me. "Tails!" a voice cried. I looked up to see my sweet Cream flying down to me. My eyes widened with joy and I smiled.

"Cream! You're okay!"

She landed and ran into my arms. I held on to her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I saw you go down!" Cream cried, "And I also saw Sonic save you!"

I nodded and she held up a bag. "I have all the Chaos Emeralds with me!"

My eyes widened. "Team Chaotix found all of them?!"

"Yes! It took them so long because they couldn't find the seventh BUT remembered you're old Tornado III was powered by one! It was still right where we crashed in Central City two weeks ago!"

She pulled the bag over her arm. "I'm gonna go give them to Sonic-"

"No! Cream, I don't think he'll use them! He's still dark!"

Cream rolled her eyes. "I'm not freaking scared of him! What I see is a big ol' baby! I'm giving them to him whether he likes it or not!"

Before I could argue, her ears began to flap and she flew into the air. I gasped and immediately ran after her. "Cream! Stop! Fly down!" I screamed. But she continued flying, "Cream!"

Cream flew down in front of Sonic. I couldn't tell what was happening but she handed him the bag of the Chaos closer I got, the angrier Sonic seemed to get. Then I heard Sonic growl, "I will not take these…"

"But, Sonic! You need them!" Cream pleaded, "We want you back Sonic…"

That seemed to anger Sonic even more. A dark, supernatural aura surrounded him. I gasped as my heart leaped into my throat. The only thing that was racing through my mind was, _"He's going to hurt her! He's going to hurt Cream!"_

I ran faster. A bright purple bulb of energy twisted in between Sonic's fingers. I stepped in front of Cream, pushed her with all of my might just as Sonic threw the ball of energy. The ball hit me in the lower chest, burning through fur and flesh. I screamed and fell to the ground. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

* * *

**July 18th, 4:13 pm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog's point of view:**

_"No…NOOOOOO!"_

I grabbed my head, screaming as I fell to my knees. Tails's blood had spilled everywhere, staining the grass and sand.

_"Why am I doing this?!_

Dark Sonic was pleased.

_"STOP!"_

BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

_"HELP ME!"_

Cream screamed for Tails and came at me, flailing her fists into whatever she could hit on my body. She screamed in rage as she hit me. Numb to the pain, I just stood there, unable to do anything. She hit me until she was exhausted.

Then she looked up at me, tears streaming from her face, "WE HATE YOU SONIC!"

Her words hit me like bricks. On the inside of Dark Sonic, I cried uncontrollably. If only I could stop this. If only I could split myself from Dark Sonic. I would kill him. That way I would NEVER have to feel this way again.

But he is me. I can't do anything about it. No matter how hard I try. I am evil. Dark Sonic believes he is doing good. He believes he is saving Amy. But he is wrong. Dead wrong.

Cream moved back over to Tails, pressing against his wound to stop the bleeding. "Help…" she murmured, broken cries escaping her mouth, "Help us..."

I turned from them, just walking away. I could see the city in a blaze and completely in ruin. Robotnik's yellow lasers continued to melt away everything in its path. Screams tore from the innocent.

We had lost.

_"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! IS IT?!"_

"Sonic!" a voice screamed.

I turned around slowly to see a pink figure running towards me. "SONIC! Damnit! You stay right there! YOU HEAR ME?!"

My eyes widened. _"Amy…"_

She purposefully ran into me, tossing her arms around my neck and we fell to the ground. Before Dark Sonic could even react, he was silenced and I was overwhelmed by her soft lips pressing firmly against mine...

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! Next chapter will be lots of juicy, SONAMY! It may take me a little time to get it up. But that's because I am making it perfect for you guys! My readers! Thank you so much! If it takes me more than a week, I HAVE NOT QUIT! I promise you! **

**Also, a little off topic, but my husband and I got to hear our baby's heartbeat! It was strong and healthy and I'm NOT having twins (YAY lol) We will get to find out the gender in November. By then, my sequel should be up so if you wanna find out what we're having, I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU GOTTA READ THE SEQUEL! Hmmm?!**

**See ya for now!**


End file.
